Power Rangers Dragon Thunder
by branxdon24
Summary: An ancient evil has returned. Now a "new" team of heroes must stand together to stop his bid for universal conquest. This is the first of many, different, stories I intend to write on here. So stay tuned for more.
1. Chapter 1

10

 **Prologue:**

10,000 years ago an evil being known as Omegor appeared out of nowhere. With him he brought a massive army and waged war across the entire universe. There was, of course, resistance but it was quickly crushed by the might of Omegor's army. Omegor and his army successfully conquered galaxy after galaxy until ours was the only one left free of his rule. If he was successful the universe would never know peace again. He arrived and began his brutal assault, eventually Earth was the last line of defense. If Omegor won he would be the Emperor of the Universe.

One day a group of young warriors witnessed Omegor's army attacking a nearby village. The warriors knew they were coming for their village next. The warriors went back and warned their tribe of the impending attack. The people of the tribe (known as Draconia) prayed to the ancient dragon spirits for help. The spirits heard the people's prayers and gifted the strongest warriors with their powers.

With the powers of the spirits at their disposal the warriors issued a challenge to Omegor. "Face us on the field of battle. If we win you will leave and never return. If you win Earth will surrender." Believing this to be an easy victory, Omegor accepted the warrior's challenge. The fate of the entire universe rested on the warriors shoulders.

After a long grueling battle the warriors finally defeated Omegor. However, Omegor refused to accept defeat and the warriors used the powers of the spirits to seal him away in another dimension.

10,000 years have passed since these events occurred. The story of the young warriors and the ancient war has been all but forgotten. But now a dark shadow looms over the Earth and the Universe will find itself once again at war.

 **Present Day Earth:**

The scene starts in what appears to be a high tech command center. There are only 2 beings present, a robot and what appears to be a floating head in a tube on the wall. We hear what sounds like a distress message over the speakers.

 **Male Voice:** I repeat Eltar has fallen. They're headed your way next be ready.

The transmission cuts off as what sounds like explosions occur in the background.

 **?:** aye, yi yi yi yi yi Zordon! Eltar has fallen. What are we going to do?

 **Zordon:** calm down Alpha. We knew this day would come. We've been preparing for it for years.

 **Alpha:** calm down?! Those warriors barely stopped him last time. And…

 **Zordon:** yes but this time we know he's coming. Call Alphor tell her of this. And send the morphers to her.

 **Alpha:** what about you?

 **Zordon:** im going to Eltar to assist them. You will stay here and assist Alphor in training the rangers.

 **Several days later:**

The scene cuts to a big building with a sign that reads "Trucchis Supermarkets". It seems to be business as usual. Suddenly monsters appear out of nowhere and start attacking customers. The two lot attendants see this and spring into action.

 **Attendant 1:** what are those things?

 **Attendant 2:** I don't know Greg but we need to help those customers.

 **Greg:** you're right Brandon you go get help and have Michaela lock down the store while I go help the customers.

 **Brandon:** right good luck Greg.

Brandon rushes inside the store while Greg rushes over to help the customers.

All the while more and more monsters keep appearing.

Inside the store Brandon rushes over to the Courtesy Booth.

 **Michaela:** (seeing Brandon looking anxious) what's wrong Brandon?

 **Brandon:** Michaela you need to lock down the store.

 **Michaela:** what's going on?

Before Brandon can answer another employee comes out of the back office.

 **?:** what's going on why do we need to lock down the store Brandon?

 **Brandon:** Ian we're under attack come look.

Ian comes out from behind the booth and Brandon shows him what's going on in the parking lot.

 **Ian:** Michaela lock down the store. Brandon come with me.

 **Michaela:** (picking up the phone) attention Trucchis shoppers this store is now under lockdown.

Ian and Brandon head to the register area. When they get there it's to find the supervisor standing there holding a box. Behind her are two other female employees.

 **?:** ok no time to explain. (opens box) these are morphers you four are power rangers. Each of you take one.

All four take one and put it on their left wrist.

 **Ian:** uh. Kate where did you get these?

 **Kate:** I'll explain later right now you four need to go help Greg. (handing Brandon the remaining morpher) here this is Greg's morpher.

The four nod and go out to the lot to help Greg who, surprisingly, is still holding out.

Outside the four notice more customers in trouble nearby.

 **Brandon:** Ian, Kelsey help those customers Ny come with me.

 **Others:** right

Brandon and Ny rush over to Greg who appears to be getting tired.

 **Greg:** well it's about time.

 **Brandon:** Sorry Greg but Kate insisted that we take these(indicates morpher)

Brandon then hands Greg his morpher

 **Greg** : (taking it) thanks uh what is it?

 **Ny:** a morpher apparently you, Brandon, Ian, Kelsey and I are power rangers.

Greg puts the morpher on his left wrist and the three go and rejoin Kelsey and Ian.

 **Kelsey:** Brandon there's just too many. I think it's time to try our new morphers.

 **Brandon:** right. Ready?

 **others:** ready

 **All:** Dragon Thunder power up hah.

A light surrounds them and when it clears all five of them are standing there in ranger armor.

 **Ian:** (looking at himself) now this is more like it. Let's finish this.

They draw their swords and charge at the monsters making quick work of them.

 **Brandon:** (panting) glad that's over. Now let's go find out what's going on.

 **All:** power down

They all go back inside the store.

When they get inside they find Kate standing there waiting for them.

 **Kate:** not bad… for your first fight at least.

 **Ny:** I didn't see you out there.

 **Kate:** I'm just saying if…

 **Ian:** (cutting Kate off) enough! It's time for some answers (indicating morpher) where did you get these, and why did you choose the five of us?

 **Kate:** (handing a key to another employee) Lauren you're in charge till I get back. Let's go to the break room I'll explain everything there.

The six of them go up to the break room and sit at a table.

 **Kelsey:** alright Kate out with it.

Kate tells them about the events that took place 10,000 years ago and of the fall of Eltar. During the story all five sit there quietly and listen.

 **Greg:** ok. So what does any of that have to do with us?

 **Kate:** two days ago I was contacted by Zordon II. He told me of the fall of Eltar and that he was going to help. Before leaving he entrusted me with the morphers and the fate of the universe. You five are the descendants of the Dragon Warriors. I can sense your connection with the ancient spirits through my connection with one.

 **Ny:** wait does that mean you're a descendant as well?

 **Kate:** no. I was one of the warriors who stopped Omegor I fought alongside your ancestors.

 **Brandon** : wait then that would make you….

 **Kate** : over 10,000 years old yes.

 **Meanwhile: somewhere in space:**

The scene cuts to the inside of a spaceship. We see a cloaked figure sitting on a throne. To either side are two monsters. Suddenly the door opens and a monster walks in. He approaches the throne and kneels.

 **Monster:** Lord Omegor sir.

 **Omegor:** what is it?

 **Monster:** our advance scouts just returned from their trip to Earth.

He hands the folder he's carrying to Omegor who opens it. Inside are five pictures each showing the rangers.

 **?:** (looking at pictures) is this them?

 **Monster:** yes sir our scouts report these five fought off the Drazors.

 **?:** so that doesn't mean they're the ones we're looking for.

 **Omegor:** patience Psyclone

 **Psyclone** : sorry father.

 **Omegor** : continue

 **Monster:** yes sir. Our scouts report these five morphed into Power Rangers with dragon scale armor in order to defeat the Drazors.

 **Omegor:** Good work you're dismissed.

 **Monster:** yes sir.

The monster leaves the room. And Omegor turns to the second monster standing across from Psyclone.

 **Omegor:** Morticai

 **Morticai:** yes father?

 **Omegor:** send Mantor to Earth I wish to test these five.

Morticai leaves to give the order.

The scene cuts outside where we see a small spacepod going through a vortex.

 **Monster:** (laughing) Earth here I come.

 **Later that Day:**

We see Brandon lying in bed playing a video game. The clock under his tv reads 9:30. Suddenly his communicator beeps.

 **Brandon:** go ahead Kate.

We hear the other rangers repeat the same thing as well.

 **Kate:** rangers meet me outside Trucchis. I need to talk to you.

 **All:** on my way.

Brandon and the others arrive in the Trucchis parking lot where Kate is standing waiting.

 **Greg:** kind of late don't you think Kate?

 **Kate:** sorry but this couldn't wait until morning. (into communicator) alright Alpha we're all here. Do it.

They are suddenly all teleported to a command center.

 **Ian:** (looking around) where are we?

 **Alpha:** welcome to the power chamber.

Everyone except for Kate jumps in surprise.

 **Kate:** this will be our base of operations. Whenever there is an attack I will call you here for your briefing.

 **Ny:** and this couldn't wait until morning because?

Before Kate can answer an alarm goes off. Alpha goes over to the console and pushes some buttons.

 **Alpha:** observe the viewing globe rangers.

They look to the side and see a monster terrorizing people.

 **Kate:** that's why. Suit up rangers.

 **Brandon:** right. Ready?

 **Others:** ready

 **All:** Dragon Thunder power up. Hah

They then teleport to where the monster is.

 **Kate:** good luck rangers.


	2. Chapter 2

10

The rangers arrive on the scene and quickly take control of the situation getting all the civilians to safety. They then turn their attention to the monster.

 **Mantor:** so you finally decided to show up huh?

 **Brandon:** yeah we did. Why don't you leave now and go back to where you came from.

 **Mantor:** nah there's no fun in that. I'd rather destroy you so my master can begin his invasion of this pathetic planet.

 **Brandon:** fine then suit yourself.

 **Mantor:** Drazors. (the monsters that attacked at Trucchi's appear) attack

The drazors charge at the rangers who draw their swords and charge in. They fight their way through and Brandon and Kelsey get to Mantor. While the others keep the Drazors busy the real fight begins. Brandon and Kelsey give the fight all they have but Mantor easily over powers them. Eventually the other rangers join in the fight.

 **Mantor:** (easily blocking all the rangers attacks) I grow tired of this game.

He swings his sword knocking away all five rangers. He then walks up to Brandon who is slowly slipping into unconsciousness.

 **Mantor:** I really thought you five would be more of a challenge. Oh well time to die.

11

He raises his sword over his head and starts swinging it down toward Brandon. Suddenly the sword stops before it makes contact.

 **Mantor:** But sir I can…. Yes sir understood, returning to base. (to rangers) you got lucky rangers. Next time you won't get away so easily.

He then teleports away as Brandon slips into unconsciousness.

 **Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber:**

Kate is watching the battle in the viewing globe and is surprised at Mantor's sudden departure.

 **Kate:** Alpha quick get them out of there.

 **Alpha:** Right away.

Alpha goes over to the console and pushes several buttons. The rangers appear on the floor in front of Kate.

 **Brandon:** (moaning and sitting up) what happened (looking around) where's the monster?

 **Kate:** He left before finishing you off.

 **Greg:** (hearing this) what! Why would he do that we were defenseless he could have finished us off and been done with the job.

 **Kate:** I don't know but that fight was pathetic. You need some serious training if you're going to be power rangers.

 **12**

 **Ny:** Hey easy for you to say you weren't the one out there getting your ass beat.

 **Kate:** You got lucky this time but next time I doubt he'll stop. Your training starts now.

 **Meanwhile back at Omegor's ship:**

Mantor has just returned from his trip to Earth. He enters Omegor's throne room and kneels before Omegor.

 **Mantor:** Sir I had them, why did you stop me. I could've finished them off and that would've been the end of it.

 **Omegor:** I sent you there to test their abilities Mantor. Besides what fun would that be? I intend to make them suffer for what they did to me.

 **Morticai:** (entering the room) father I've learned who it is that's mentoring them.

Morticai hands Omegor a picture of Kate. Omegor takes one look at it and is surprised.

 **Omegor:** it can't be, that's impossible.

 **Morticai:** what is it?

 **Omegor:** (pushing a button on the arm rest of the throne) Psyclone come in here please.

Psyclone enters the room and comes up to the throne.

 **Omegor:** (to Mantor) you did good Mantor. You're dismissed.

 **13**

 **Mantor:** yes sir.

He leaves the room

 **Omegor:** I want you two to take on the form of two humans that work with the rangers. Find out anything that might be useful.

 **Both:** yes father.

 **The next day:**

After a good nights sleep, the rangers return to the power chamber to begin their training with Kate. As expected, Kate pushes them hard to prepare them for what is coming.

Brandon: (panting) Are we done yet Kate?

Kate: yes. Your skills have improved greatly. Just remember Omegor's monsters are ruthless and will stop at nothing to defeat you. Out there it's kill or be killed.

Rangers: (sighing) power down.

Kate: ok guys before you leave there is one more thing I need to tell you. There is a set of three rules you must always follow while you are power rangers. Failure to do so will result in termination of your ranger powers.

Rule 1: never use your powers for personal gain

Rule 2: never escalate a fight unless Omegor forces you to.

Rule 3: keep your identities a secret nobody must know you are the Dragon Rangers.

Do you understand and agree to always follow these rules?

Rangers: I do.

Kate: Good you can go now.

The rangers teleport out of the power chamber.

 **That night:**

The scene switches to outside Trucchis. The store is closed for the night and two employees are seen exiting the store talking. Suddenly two monsters appear behind them and grab them.

?: (struggling) let me go


	3. Chapter 3

13

 **Mantor:** yes sir.

He leaves the room

 **Omegor:** I want you two to take on the form of two humans that work with the rangers. Find out anything that might be useful.

 **Both:** yes father.

 **The next day:**

After a good nights sleep, the rangers return to the power chamber to begin their training with Kate. As expected, Kate pushes them hard to prepare them for what is coming.

Brandon: (panting) Are we done yet Kate?

Kate: yes. Your skills have improved greatly. Just remember Omegor's monsters are ruthless and will stop at nothing to defeat you. Out there it's kill or be killed.

Rangers: (sighing) power down.

Kate: ok guys before you leave there is one more thing I need to tell you. There is a set of three rules you must always follow while you are power rangers. Failure to do so will result in termination of your ranger powers.

Rule 1: never use your powers for personal gain

Rule 2: never escalate a fight unless Omegor forces you to.

Rule 3: keep your identities a secret nobody must know you are the Dragon Rangers.

Do you understand and agree to always follow these rules?

Rangers: I do.

Kate: Good you can go now.

The rangers teleport out of the power chamber.

 **That night:**

The scene switches to outside Trucchis. The store is closed for the night and two employees are seen exiting the store talking. Suddenly two monsters appear behind them and grab them.

?: (struggling) let me go

14

Monster: (laughing) give it up you can't escape.

Psyclone and Morticai appear and approach to two employees.

Morticai: (examining the man) ah yes, you'll do perfectly

?: what are you?

Psyclone: (examining the woman) this one will do as well.

?: what do you want with us?

Morticai: let's take them back to the ship.

They return to Omegor's ship with their prisoners. Surprisingly during all of this nobody notices anything. And since they didn't cause any trouble (technically) Kate was not alerted to their presence on Earth.

The scene switches to outside what appears to be a small village. We see monsters inside the village rounding up the villagers, it appears they have attacked and defeated the people. Nearby, behind some trees, we see five people watching this happen.

?: That's not good.

?: what are those things?

?: I don't know Payton but whatever they are they can't be good news.

Payton: Radboud we need to warn the chief about this they could be headed our way next.

Radboud: you're right let's go.

The five return to their village and head to a big hut and enter. There is one person present.

Radboud: Chief

Village Chief: what is it Radboud?

Radboud: trouble. We just saw strange creatures attacking the nearby village.

Chief: what do you mean strange creatures?

Payton: the only way I can describe them is demons.

Chief: we must alert the warriors and get them ready for battle.

15

The chief gets up to go do so but Radboud stops him.

Radboud: chief these things are like nothing we've ever seen before. From what we saw they would make quick work of us and move on.

Chief: then we must pray to the spirits for help.

They all kneel and say a prayer for help. All of a sudden a voice sounds out of nowhere.

?: Draconians, you have always served us faithfully. We have heard your prayers and have decided to entrust you with our powers. With them you can defeat this threat.

Suddenly a blue light surrounds the five warriors. The scene changes to a bedroom. Kelsey suddenly sits upright in bed panting.

Kelsey: (looking around) oh it was just a dream. But why did it feel like it was real?

Kelsey rolls over and falls back to sleep. The rest of her dreams are normal but she can't help but think there was more to her dream than just a dream.

 **The Next Day:**

Kelsey, still concerned about her dream, teleports to the power chamber to speak with Kate. When she arrives Kate is standing at the console typing something.

Kelsey: hey Kate.

Kate: (jumping) Oh hey Kelsey.

Kate quickly pushes some buttons and whatever was on the screen vanishes. Kelsey wonders what that is all about but logs it in her memory for now.

Kelsey: hey can I talk to you about something?

Kate: sure what's up?

Kelsey tells Kate about the dream she had last night, and how she can't shake the feeling that it was more than just a dream.

Kelsey: you must think im just being jumpy after everything that has happened right?

Kate: (sighing) I was hoping this wouldn't happen so soon. Hold on one sec.

She pushes a button on the console.

16

Rangers: go ahead Kate.

Kate: rangers come to the Power Chamber please.

Rangers: on my way.

The rangers arrive in the power chamber a minute later.

Ian: what's up Kate another attack?

Kate: no I need to…

All of a sudden the alarm goes off. Alpha goes up to the console and pushes several buttons. The rangers look at the viewing globe to see Mantor attacking again.

Brandon: hold that thought Kate. Ready?

Others: ready

All: Dragon Thunder Power Up Hah

They then teleport out to stop Mantor. Kate then sits down on a nearby chair. Alpha walks up to her concerned.

Alpha: what's wrong Kate?

Kate: it's time to tell them the truth Alpha. And soon or im afraid they might start to doubt me.

The rangers arrive on the scene as a blast of energy just barely misses them.

Ian: whew! That was a close one.

Brandon: too close.

Mantor: so you decided to show up for round two huh?

Greg: yeah! And this time we'll stop you.

Mantor: we'll see. Drazors. Attack

The Drazors appear and charge at the rangers. The rangers draw their swords and charge in to meet the Drazors. Ian and Greg eventually make their way to Mantor and the true battle begins. Thanks to Kate's training they are able to match Mantor blow for blow and the other three eventually join in the fight.

17

Mantor: so you have gotten better. Alright enough warm up time to get serious.

The rangers skills are put to the test as Mantor pulls out all the stops and goes all out on them. They are still no match for Mantor and are quickly put on the defense.

Kate: (over the communicator) Rangers use your Dragon Battle Weapons.

Rangers: right. Dragon Battle Weapons.

Suddenly new weapons appear in each of the rangers hands. Brandon gets a second sword, Greg gets a flail, Ian gets an axe, Ny gets a whip and Kelsey gets a bow.

Ny: (looking at her weapon) this is more like it. Let's finish this.

The rangers charge back in and, thanks to their new weapons, are able to defeat Mantor.

Ian: whew, glad that's over.

All of a sudden there is a flash of light and Mantor reappears fifty feet tall.

Brandon: not yet it isn't.

Rangers: we need…

Before the rangers can summon their zords an armored figure appears out of nowhere.

?: Mantor, you have disobeyed orders and come to Earth. You will pay dearly for your disobedience.

The figure is surrounded by a light. When it disappears he is as tall as Mantor. The two fight and Mantor is defeated with ease. He returns to normal size and turns toward the rangers. The rangers raise their weapons anticipating an attack.

?: (laughing) you aren't worth my time rangers.

Kelsey: why did you do that wasn't Mantor on your side?

?: Lord Omegor does not like to be disobeyed. Those who do pay the ultimate price. Mantor wished to return and finish the job and was ordered to remain on the ship.

After that the figure disappears.

Rangers: (confused) power down?

18

The rangers return to the power chamber where Kate is standing there waiting for them.

Kate: good work rangers. Looks like my training payed off after all.

Brandon: but if it hadn't been for our battle weapons and that guy we would've been destroyed still.

Kelsey: who was that anyway?

Kate: Omegor rules his army with an iron fist. Who you saw was one of his enforcers, their job is to make sure that his rules are followed to the letter. My guess is Omegor learned of Mantor going to Earth and sent him to stop Mantor.

Ian: that's a great way to keep a strong army.

Kate: it's his way of ensuring that his rule is unchallenged. If one would disobey him who's to say others won't. He makes an example of any who challenge him.

Brandon: that's rough. (looking at phone) crap I have work in two hours I have to go.

Ian and Kelsey say the same thing as well. They all teleport out of the power chamber.

Greg: well im still good for a few more hours but I have things to do before work so i'll see you guys later.

Greg also leaves leaving Kate and Ny alone in the power chamber.

The scene switches to what appears to be a conference room. There are several people present. There are a few sitting at the table and one standing staring out the window. Suddenly there is a knock at the door.

?: enter.

A woman opens the door and enters. She walks up to the man standing at the window and hands him a folder she is carrying. She then leaves the room. The man opens the folder and looks at the content.

?: what is it Brian?

Brian: what we've been waiting for. Ethan contact everyone and let them know we are now in code red.

Ethan: yes sir

19

Ethan leaves the room to do as Brian said.

?: so our ancestors were right?

Brian: it would seem so yes.

?: we need to find the warriors before he does or we are all doomed.

She gets up quickly and starts heading for the door.

Brian: that won't be necessary Nancy.

Nancy: why not?

Brian: it seems our old friend willow has taken matters into her own hands.

Nancy: Willow? Are we sure we can trust her? After all she is…

Brian: enough. Willow fought him 10,000 years ago. If that's not proof enough than I don't know what is. I would trust her with my life.


	4. Chapter 4

19

Ethan leaves the room to do as Brian said.

?: so our ancestors were right?

Brian: it would seem so yes.

?: we need to find the warriors before he does or we are all doomed.

She gets up quickly and starts heading for the door.

Brian: that won't be necessary Nancy.

Nancy: why not?

Brian: it seems our old friend willow has taken matters into her own hands.

Nancy: Willow? Are we sure we can trust her? After all she is…

Brian: enough. Willow fought him 10,000 years ago. If that's not proof enough than I don't know what is. I would trust her with my life.

The scene changes back to Trucchis. We see several of the rangers working. Brandon is bagging for Kelsey at the moment.

 **Brandon:** (to customer) have a good day.

 **Customer:** thanks you too.

 **Brandon:** (quietly) Hey Kelsey do you know why Kate called us to the power chamber earlier?

Kelsey tells Brandon about the weird dream she had last night and about Kate's reaction to it.

 **Kelsey:** I thought it was just a dream but now I don't know what to think. What do you think?

 **Brandon:** Well considering Kate's reaction it could've been more. If you have another one let Kate know then judge by the reaction.

 **Kelsey:** Ok I will.

The scene changes again to what appears to be a ruined city. Suddenly there is an explosion and a ton of Drazors appear with a monster.

 **Monster:** (looking around) spread out and search the area they're here somewhere.

20

The drazors start searching. We see eight cloaked and hooded people watching from behind some rubble.

 **?:** we need to do something.

 **?:** Like what? Without our powers we're defenseless we'd be defeated in seconds.

 **?** : I wish Kate were here she'd know what to do.

Suddenly a drazor spots them and they are surrounded.

 **?:** great we're surrounded.

The monster approaches and throws back the hood of one of them.

 **?:** ah! I've found you at last.

The other seven throw back their hoods to reveal their faces. On them is pure hatred nothing more.

The scene shifts back to Trucchi's once more. Brandon and another service clerk are helping customers in the lot. All of a sudden a white ranger appears out of nowhere. Brandon and the other lot attendant run up to them as they collapse.

 **Ranger:** (almost to low to hear) Kate.

 **Brandon:** what?

 **Ranger:** (louder) Kate.

 **?:** Brandon he wants Kate.

 **Brandon:** right Nathan stay here I'll go get Kate.

Brandon runs a little away and activates his communicator.

 **Brandon:** hey kate.

 **Kate:** what's up Brandon?

 **Brandon:** we have a ranger here looking for you.

 **Kate:** who?

 **Brandon:** I don't know.

21

 **Kate:** I'm on my way.

Kate arrives at Trucchi's and Brandon takes her over to the white ranger. Kate approaches and suddenly they grab her and pull her head close. The ranger whispers something in Kate's ear then goes still.

 **Nathan:** is he….

 **Kate:** She's dead.

Kate puts her hand on the rangers left wrist.

 **Kate:** Power Down.

The rangers armor disappears revealing an older woman.

 **Kate:** (closing the ranger's eyes) rest in peace my old friend.

Kate removes the ranger's morpher and places it inside her pocket then turns to Nathan.

 **Kate:** Nathan for your own safety you are not to speak of what you just witnessed. Do you understand?

 **Nathan:** I do.

 **Kate:** Good. Have a good night.

Kate then teleports away. The rest of the night goes by without any further incidents. But Brandon wonders who was that ranger? And what did she whisper in Kate's ear.

 **Back at the power chamber**

Kate has just arrived back at the power chamber with the ranger's body. Alpha walks up to her.

 **Alpha:** (looking at body) who is that?

 **Kate:** A friend. Her last act was to bring me this.

She takes out the morpher from her pocket and shows it to alpha.

 **Alpha:** the white dragon morpher! But that disappeared centuries ago.

 **Kate:** yes but she (indicating body) is from the future.


	5. Chapter 5

22

 **The next morning:**

The scene starts off at Trucchis as the store is getting ready to open. We see two employees working. Their nametags read Adam and Tyler. Adam walks up to Tyler.

Adam: hey Tyler did u hear the news about what happened last week?

Tyler: no I was on vacation. Why what happened?

Adam: you mean you didn't hear about all those monsters we had?

Tyler: you mean like the energy drink? I don't do caffeine…

Adam: no dude like actual monsters. They appeared out of nowhere.

Adam spots a newspaper article about the attack on one of the newspaper stacks Tyler was working on. He picks it up and hands it to Tyler to read. Tyler takes the paper and reads the story. It is a story about monsters appearing outside Trucchis and attacking customers.

Tyler: (putting the paper back in the stack) C'mon you don't honestly believe that do you? After all we've had our fair share of delusional customers. (turning to the girl behind the courtesy booth) am I right Laura? 

Laura has been listening to the whole conversation quietly and is surprised at being included in it.

Laura: sometimes seeing isn't always believing.

Tyler: I'm agnostic.

Adam: then let's ask the others if they know anything about it when they get here. Where's your brother?

Tyler: Shane? He's always late…. I'll go check out rthe window to see if his car is there.

Tyler goes and looks out the window. He scans the parking lot and notices something strange. There are Drazors surrounding the entire front of the store from a distance.

Adam: Is that enough proof for you?

Tyler: what do we do now?

23

Adam: I'm not sure, but we have to try to keep them out they must really want something.

Tyler: but what could it possibly be? (noticing Laura is gone) and where did Laura go? 

Adam: Let's worry about that later. Make sure all the doors are locked first.

Tyler and Adam rush to secure the store while outside a monster has appeared and is giving orders to the drazors. Tyler and Adam finish securing the doors and getting several other employees ready for a fight. The drazors start marching toward the store.

Adam: alright everyone here they come.

We see each of them holding something to defend themselves. As the drazors get closer to the store we see a flash of light and the rangers are standing in front of the store. They draw their weapons and charge at the drazors. The people inside the store start to cheer. However their happiness is short lived as several drazors and the monster sneak past and are advancing toward the store.

Adam: that's not good.

?: what do we do? Our weapons won't even put a scratch on that thing.

Before Adam or Tyler can answer there is another flash of light and three more rangers appear. And start fighting the monster. However while they are distracted with the monster the drazors reach the store and quickly break in.

Tyler: they're in get ready.

The drazors enter the store proper and a battle begins with the employees and them. The employees fight hard and manage to defeat one. Tyler then picks up its arm and uses it as a weapon. After the drazors are all defeated the employees look outside to see that the monster is gone and the rangers are standing there talking to the three new arrivals.

 **Outside the store:**

Main Rangers: power down

Their armor disappears and Brandon approaches the gold ranger.

Brandon: thank you. We couldn't have stopped him without your help. But who are you? We weren't told there were more of us.

24

The three rangers look at each other and nod.

Other rangers: power down

Their ranger armor disappears reveling their faces. The gold ranger is a guy the silver and purple are girls.

Brandon: (surprised) Shane, Brielle, Laura? You guys are power rangers?

Shane: we could say the same thing to you.

All of a sudden Brandon's morpher beeps.

Brandon: go ahead Kate.

Kate: Rangers bring them to the power chamber they have some serious explaining to do.

Laura: wait kate? Our supervisor?

Brandon: yes our supervisor. (into communicator) on our way kate.


	6. Chapter 6

24

The three rangers look at each other and nod.

Other rangers: power down

Their ranger armor disappears reveling their faces. The gold ranger is a guy the silver and purple are girls.

Brandon: (surprised) Shane, Brielle, Laura? You guys are power rangers?

Shane: we could say the same thing to you.

All of a sudden Brandon's morpher beeps.

Brandon: go ahead Kate.

Kate: Rangers bring them to the power chamber they have some serious explaining to do.

Laura: wait kate? Our supervisor?

Brandon: yes our supervisor. (into communicator) on our way kate.

 **Earlier that morning:**

We see several rangers up and about and several still in bed sleeping. All of a sudden the ranger's morphers beep and the ones asleep are woken up.

 **Brandon:** (sleepily) go ahead Kate.

We hear the other ranger repeat the same thing as well.

 **Kate:** rangers come to the power chamber immediately we have a problem.

 **Rangers:** on my way

The rangers arrive at the power chamber shortly and walk up to Kate who looks like she just crawled out of bed herself.

 **Ny:** what's up Kate?

 **Kate:** observe the viewing globe

They look over at the viewing globe to see drazors surrounding Trucchis.

 **Greg:** that's not good.

25

 **Kate:** you know what to do rangers.

 **Brandon:** right. Ready?

 **Rangers:** ready

 **All:** dragon thunder power up ha.

They then teleport to Trucchis. When they arrive it is to find there is now a monster with the drazors and they are marching on the store.

 **Kelsey:** well this just got more interesting.

The rangers draw their weapons and charge into the drazor lines to stop them. They quickly get surrounded, and thus don't notice the monster slipping by them. The monster starts getting closer to the store and the employees we see inside look worried.

 **Brandon:** (noticing the monster getting close to the store) oh no!

As the monster and his drazors are about to reach the store we see a bright flash of light. When it disappears there are three rangers standing there, gold, silver and purple. They draw their weapons and engage the monster in battle.

 **Ian:** (noticing the three new arrivals) who's that?

 **Brandon:** I don't know but they arrived at the right time.

The main rangers defeat the drazors and go to assist the three new rangers. Together they manage to defeat it. Suddenly a light shoots down and hits where the monster was standing. When it disappears the monster is standing there 50 feet tall.

 **Brandon:** (to new arrivals) thanks for the help we'll handle things from here. But don't go too far you have some explaining to do after this.

The three nod and teleport to the roof of Trucchis to watch the battle.

 **Main rangers:** we need dragon zord power now.

Suddenly five dragons appear out of nowhere. The five rangers jump into them.

 **Rangers:** dragon zord online.

The rangers begin attacking the monster but with no effect.

26

 **Kate:** rangers activate battle zord mode.

 **Rangers:** right. Dragon battle zord.

The zords transform into bipedal versions of the dragon forms.

 **Brandon:** let's finish this. Dragon battle sword.

The rangers then charge at the monster and manage to defeat it. They then exit their zords, which disappear. The three rangers are waiting for them back on the ground.

 **Back to the present:**

The rangers take Shane, Brielle and Laura to the power chamber where Kate is waiting for them.

 **Shane:** (looking around) where are we?

 **Brandon:** our base of operations.

 **Kate:** (to main rangers) good work handling that monster. (to shane, Brielle and Laura) all right you three it's time for you to explain yourselves. Where did you get those(indicating their morphers)

Shane, Brielle and Laura look at each other and nod.

 **Shane:** it all started three days ago.

Shane explains to Kate about how they were all approached outside of Trucchis that night. Some man approached them and explained the situation with Omegor to them, as well as their ancestory, and showed them the morphers. They had gotten the same call to action this morning as the rangers did they just got it later then them.

 **Brielle:** and that's pretty much what happened. We weren't told there was any other rangers.

 **Kate:** who was it that gave you the morphers?

 **Laura:** he didn't give a name.

 **Kate:** do you remember anything about him?

 **All three:** no.

27

 **Brielle:** wait there was one thing. On his shirt there was a weird symbol. Do you have a piece of

Paper. If you do I can draw it for you.

Kate hands Brielle a piece of paper and she draws the symbol they saw on it.

 **Brielle:** that's the symbol.

Kate takes the paper and looks at the symbol. She is shocked at what she sees.

 **Greg:** do you recognize it Kate?

 **Kate:** yes. It is an ancient symbol. In fact it was the symbol of Draconia 10,000 years ago. That man must have been….. but why?

 **Shane:** uh… Kate you mind filling us in?

 **Kate:** later you guys go i'll call you back later and I'll explain what I know to you then.

 **Brandon:** ok Kate. Let's go guys.

The rangers teleport out of the power chamber and Alpha approaches Kate.

 **Alpha:** what's wrong Kate?

Kate shows Alpha the symbol that Brielle drew.

 **Alpha:** but why would they show themselves now I thought they operate in secret.

 **Kate:** I don't know Alpha but whatever their reason for showing themselves now is I intend to find out.


	7. Chapter 7

28

 **Somewhere in space:**

The scene shifts to the inside of Omegor's spaceship. We see Omegor sitting on his throne. There is suddenly a knock at the door.

Omegor: enter

The door opens and the woman we saw outside Trucchis enters the room and approaches the throne. Suddenly her appearance changes and we see that it isPsyclone.

Omegor: so that's the human you chose for your disguise is it?

Psyclone: yes father.

Omegor: so what have you learned from your time among the humans?

Psyclone reaches into her pocket and pulls out a remote and pushes a button. A screen lowers from the ceiling and turns on. On the screen is a picture of Brandon.

Psyclone: From the memories of the human, I have learned the identities of all 8 of the power rangers. On the screen right now is Brandon Benevides, age: 24, Red ranger, (pushes button) Greg Gonsalves, age 25, Blue ranger, (again) Ian Knox, age: 26, Green Ranger, (again) Ny Le, age: 24 , Yellow Ranger, (again) Kelsey Jorge, Age: 19, Pink Ranger, (again) Shane O'Brien, age 23, Gold Ranger, (again) Brielle Gilmore, age 21, Silver Ranger, (again) Laura Ventura, age: 25, Purple Ranger, (again) and finally we have Kate Corriea, age 24, who is their mentor.

Psyclone pushes a button and all 9 pictures appear on the screen at once.

Psyclone: these are our enemies.

Omegor: (studying the pictures) so these are the ones standing between me and universal control. I wish to test them fully.

Psyclone: what do you have in mind?

Omegor: I want you to contact Morticai and take 6 monsters and him to earth

and launch eight individual attacks at once.

Psyclone: the old divide and conquer strategy eh?

Omegor: exactly. See that it gets done

Psyclone leaves the room to carry out her father's orders.

29

Omegor: if this doesn't force them to use their real powers I don't know what will.

 **Back on Earth:**

Kate is in the Power Chamber. Upon closer inspection we see that she is logging the events up until this point on the computer. Suddenly the communicator sound plays over the console. Kate pushes a button and what appears to be a vampire appears on the screen.

?: Kate we have a problem!

Kate: what is it Patricor?

Patricor: the day we've feared is here sooner than expected.

Kate: what?

Patricor: I don't know how but Omegor has learned the identities of you and your rangers.

Kate: that's not good.

Patricor: and it gets worse…

Suddenly he turns around as if hearing something behind him.

Patricor: shit!

The transmission gets cut off suddenly from his end.

Kate: I've got to warn the rangers.

She reaches for the console when the alarm suddenly starts sounding. Kate looks at the viewing globe to see eight monsters attacking simultaneously. Kate pushes a button on the console.

Rangers: go ahead Kate.

Kate: Rangers come to the power chamber immediately.

Rangers: on my way.

The rangers arrive at the power chamber and approach Kate. The alarm is still blaring.

Brandon: what's going on?

30

Kate: observe the viewing globe.

The rangers look at the viewing globe.

Shane: looks like Omegor's stepped up his game. Eight monsters at once not bad.

Kate: yes but those are eight different attacks you'll have to split up to stop them.

Brandon: right. (to rangers) ready!?

Others: ready!

All: Dragon Thunder power up hah

They then each teleport to a location of an attack.

Kate: may the power protect you.

A look at the viewing globe shows that one of the eight monsters is Patricor.

Battle 1 Location:

Kelsey arrives at the scene of an attack. We see people fleeing from the attacking monster. In the middle of the street we see the cause of the disturbance. It is a monster that has flames all over his body. At the moment the monster is facing away from Kelsey. However, as Kelsey approaches, he turns around.

Monster: ah Kelsey! So you are the one I get to destroy.

Kelsey: (surprised) how did you….? (recovering) ah! That's not important.

Monster: I agree. My name is Pyrax and I will be the last thing you ever see in this world. I am one of Lord Omegor's most trusted monsters.

Kelsey: Enough talk. (draws sword) let's get this over with.

Pyrax: Drazors. Attack

The drazors appear and charge at Kelsey. After a short battle the Drazors are easily dispatched. Kelsey then turns her attention on Pyrax.

Pyrax: hm. Not bad, for a human that is. (draws his own sword). My turn.

31

The real battle begins with Kelsey charging at Pyrax. He is caught off guard but quickly recovers in time to block Kelsey's first strike. After a short skirmish Kelsey if put on the defensive but Pyrax's relentless attacks. Kelsey backs off to catch her breath.

Kelsey: this is a lot harder by myself. Hopefully the other rangers are doing better than I am.

As Pyrax prepares his next attack Kelsey starts thinking of a way to get the upper hand. Suddenly she hears a mysterious voice coming from nowhere.

?: human if you wish to win this fight listen well. Squeeze the sides of your morpher at the same time. Do this and you will unlock your true powers.

The voice then goes quiet.

Kelsey: looking around. Who was that? (looking at morpher) oh well what've I got to lose?

She squeezes both sides of her morpher as the mysterious voice instructed. Pyrax releases a burst of energy as Kelsey is surrounded by a bright light. The attack misses Kelsey completely.

Pyrax: (shielding eyes) what's this?

Kelsey: (light disappears) your doom.

The camera zooms out to show Kelsey fully decked out in armor.

Kelsey: Pink Battle Ranger.

The battle begins once again. However, this time, Kelsey has the upper hand. And Pyrax is the one put on the defensive.

Pyrax: (breathing heavily) what are you?

Kelsey: My name is Kelsey Jorge. And I will do whatever it takes to protect my people from you and anyone else who tries to harm them. (holds up arm) dragon battle cannon.

A cannon appears on Kelsey's arm.

Pyrax: (seeing the cannon) uh oh im outta here.

Pyrax turns around and starts to run. Kelsey takes aim.

Kelsey: I don't think so. Cannon, aim, fire.

32

The cannon fires a blast that flies toward Pyrax. It hits him in the back. Kelsey turns around as Pyrax explodes.

Back on Omegor's ship:

Omegor is watching the battle unfold on the monitor.

Omegor: (turning around) fire the lazer.

A drazor walks over to the console and pushes a red button marked GROW. A look outside the ship shows a green lazer beam shooting toward earth.

Back on earth:

The green lazer hits the spot where Pyrax blew up. When the lazer disappears Pyrax is standing there and suddenly grows into a super monster.

Kelsey: looks like im not done yet. I need dragon zord power now.

The pink dragon zord appears. As Kelsey goes to jump into it she hears the weird voice again.

?: use the battle zord mode.

Kelsey: right. (pushing a button on morpher) dragon battle zord.

The pink dragon zord changes. It's tail splits into two and becomes legs and the four claws combine and become arms.

Kelsey: (pushing another button) transform.

Kelsey then grows as well. She then jumps toward zord which opens up. She combines with it.

Kelsey: Dragon Battle Zord ready.

Pyrax: wow you are just full of surprises today.

The two battle again. Kelsey is able to hold her own for a while. However, the physical strain of using the battle zord soon starts to tire her out. Kelsey is then put on the defensive as a result. Pyrax knocks her to the ground and raises his sword up and starts bringing it down toward Kelsey. Suddenly Pyrax stops his sword mid-swing and turns away.

Pyrax: but sir I can… but im so close to… yes sir. Returning to base. (to Kelsey) looks like you get to live to see another day pink ranger. But next time we meet I promise I will destroy you.

33

Kelsey: we'll see.

Pyrax: yes we will.

Pyrax then leaves the scene.


	8. Chapter 8

33

Kelsey: we'll see.

Pyrax: yes we will.

Pyrax then leaves the scene.

Back at the power chamber:

Kate is sitting at the console watching the ranger's battles. Alpha approaches carrying a tray with a cup on it.

Alpha: here you go Kate a nice hot cup of tea.

Kate: thanks Alpha

Alpha: (noticing something weird about Kate's tone) is something wrong Kate?

Kate: no. I was just thinking about that day.

The scene shifts to a forest. We see two people walking through the forest talking and laughing. Upon closer inspection we see that it is someone that looks like Kate and a man.

Man: no way Willow. There's no way that he would say that.

Willow: I'm telling you Raphael he did say that. Why would I lie about that especially to my own brother.

Raphael: I guess that's true.

As they keep walking Raphael suddenly sees something on the ground.

Raphael: (pointing) what's that.

They walk closer and we see that it is a box with strange carvings all over it.

Raphael: (picking it up) it's a box.

Willow: what do you think is inside of it?

Raphael: there's only one way to find out.

Willow: no…

But she is too late. Raphael opens the box and a bunch of shadows start flying out of the box. Two suddenly turn and shoot right toward Willow and Raphael.

34

Raphael: (pushing willow out of the way) watch out.

One of the shadows hits Raphael straight in the chest. Raphael falls to the ground unconscious.

Willow: Raphael!

Suddenly the second shadow shoots toward Willow again. As it is about to hit her, however, she is suddenly surrounded by a bright light. The spirit that attacked Willow dissolves and the others retreat back into the box, which snaps back shut with a click.

Kate:  after that I lost consciousness. When I woke up Raphael was gone and so was the box. The next time I saw my brother he was possessed by an evil spirit and calling himself Omegor.

Alpha: so that's the day you bonded with your dragon spirit?

Kate: yes. And the day my brother lost his free will. The day I will never forget. But I will never lose hope, I believe my brother is still in there somewhere. And I intend to find a way to free him from the clutches of Omegor.

 **Battle scene 2:**

Laura has arrived at the scene of an attack and gotten all the civilians to safety. She then turns her attention to the source of the disturbance. As she approaches the enemy turns around and we see that it is Psyclone.

Psyclone: ah! Laura I was wondering who I'd be fighting today.

Laura: (shocked) how did you know my name?

Psyclone: does it matter? After all, when I am done with you, you won't have to worry about anything ever again. Drazors. Attack.

Drazors appear and charge at Laura. Laura draws her sword as the 1st one gets near her. After a short battle Laura easily disposes of the Drazors. She then turns her attention to Psyclone who is waiting patiently nearby.

Psyclone: hm. Not bad human. (draws sword) now it's my turn

Laura and Psyclone begin their fight. Although Laura is a new ranger she is able to match Psyclone blow for blow. Laura backs away for a minute.

Laura: time to turn the tables in this battle. Dragon battle weapons.

Two claws appear on top of Laura's arms.

Laura: dragon battle claws. (Looking at the claws) these should do the trick. Let's finish this

35

The battle begins once again. This time, however, Laura has the advantage thanks to her battle weapons. Psyclone backs away to catch her breath.

Psyclone: not bad Laura but I've been holding back. Time to get serious. Battle armor mode

Psyclone is surrounded by a bright light. When the light disappears Psyclone is covered in a tough looking, silver colored armor.

Psyclone: (holding out right hand) battle axe.

A giant two bladed axe appears in Psyclone's gauntleted hand.

Laura: (gasping) this might be a little harder than I thought.

The two begin to fight again once again at an even level. If there's any slight advantage it's in Psyclone's favor. Laura backs away to catch her breath and thinkof a new strategy.

Psyclone: I grow tired of this game it's time to end this.

She runs her hand along the length of the axe and it starts to glow. Faintly at first but then it gets brighter.

Psyclone: time to die

Psyclone swings her axe horizontally firing a blast of energy toward Laura.

Laura: uh oh.

Laura dodges the blast at the last second. However unseen to either fighter a little boy has walked out into the street.

Little boy: mommy?

As the blast nears the boy a blur shoots by and grabs him at the last second and brings him to safety.

Laura: Phew that was a close one. (getting up and turning back toward Psyclone) you monster

Psyclone is just standing there looking at the spot where the kid was standing seconds before.

Psyclone: power down.

Psyclone's armor disappears and she starts to walk away.

Laura: (surprised) where do you think you're going? We're not done here.

Psyclone: yes we are. You're getting tired and I almost…. Never mind until we meet again purple ranger. Remember my name Psyclone.

36

Psyclone then teleports away leaving a confused Laura in the middle of the street. Laura looks over and sees the little boy sitting on the sidewalk crying. She runs over to him and sits down next to him.

Laura: are you okay?

Boy: (stops crying and looks up)yes.

?: Kevin!

The boy and Laura look up to see a woman running up to them.

Kevin: Mommy!

Kevin runs up to his mother and hugs her.

Mother: (walking over to Laura with Kevin holding on to her leg) thank you ranger. If anything had happened to Kevin I don't know what I would've done.

Laura: (getting up) your welcome

Kevin runs over and hugs Laura.

Kevin: thank you purple ranger.

Laura hugs Kevin back. However she wonders why Psyclone left when she clearly had the advantage.

 **Omegor's Ship:**

Psyclone has just returned to the ship and was ordered to report to Omegor's chamber immediately. She enters the chamber and walks up to Omegor who does not look happy.

Omegor: you've returned

Psyclone: yes father

Omegor: then why is it that the Purple Ranger is still breathing? I did not call you off therefore you should have stayed until the job was done.

Psyclone: I almost harmed a child today father

Omegor: and….

Psyclone: im sorry but I will not risk harming a child. I'll destroy any man or woman that stands in your way. But I will not harm a child.

Omegor: normally anyone who defies me is destroyed without hesitation

37

Psyclone: but father….

Omegor: (cutting her off) but since you are my daughter I'll make an exception. But remember this defy me again and I will personally destroy you myself. Do I make myself clear?

Psyclone: yes father.

Omegor: good you're dismissed.

Psyclone leaves the room with her head down. A monster enters the room carrying a tray with a cup on it and approaches Omegor.

Monster: your tea my lord.

Omegor: (taking cup) thank you

The monster leaves the room and Omegor turns his attention back to the monitor. Which is displaying the rest of the ranger's battles.

Omegor: let's hope the others don't make the same mistake as my daughter.

 **Battle scene 3:**

Greg is the next to arrive at the scene of an attack. Surprisingly the attack is at a secluded area, thus there are no civilians. The monster is standing in the middle of the field waiting patiently. As Greg approaches he turns around and we see it is Patricor.

Patricor: ah blue ranger. So good of you to join me.

Greg: (looking around) you get lost? There's nobody around here for miles in any direction.

Patricor: I wanted to avoid any unnecessary injuries. Drazors. Attack

Drazors appear and attack Greg. Unsurprisingly Greg defeats the drazors without any trouble and turns his attention back to Patricor.

Patricor: well done Greg I expected no less from you.

Greg: h-how do you….?

Patricor: know your name? (draws sword) maybe you should ask your mentor that. Kate I believe her name is.

Greg is surprise by Patricor's knowledge but realizes he's not learning anything else. He draws his own sword and the two begin their battle. The two seem to be at a, somewhat, even skill level.

Patricor: impressive Greg (pulls out a second sword) time to step up my game.

38

The fight begins again. This time, however, Patricor has the advantage and Greg is put on the defensive. Suddenly Greg hears a disembodied voice.

?: squeeze the sides of your morpher. Do this and your true powers will be unlocked.

Greg: (backing away and looking around) who was that? (looks at morpher) oh well what've I got to lose?

Greg squeezes the sides of his morpher and is surrounded by a bright light.

Patricor: what's going on?

Greg: (light disappears) your end is here

We see Greg, like Kelsey was, fully decked out in armor. However, unlike Kelsey's, Greg's is dark blue while Kelsey's was dark pink. Greg is also carrying a double bladed battle axe in his hand. A look inside of Greg's helmet shows a serious expression on his face. The battle resumes with both fighters, once again, evenly matched. Greg backs away to find a way to get the upper hand in this battle.

Greg: (panting) this is tougher than I thought gotta end this soon.

Suddenly Patricor turns away.

Patricor: yes sir returning to base.

Patricor fires a blast of energy at Greg, he is caught off guard and as a result is knocked to the ground. Patricor approaches Greg and kneels down beside him.

Patricor: (whispering) Kate hasn't told you the whole story. Ask her about her past. (standing and louder) don't get in my way again blue ranger. Next time I won't hold back.

Patricor then teleports away leaving Greg lying there.

Greg: (confused) power down? (armor disappears) what was that all about?

The scene shifts to the Trucchis parking lot. It appears to be busy, as there are two attendants collecting carriages. A closer look shows that the lot attendants are Adam and Tyler from the other day. Tyler walks up to Adam as he takes a sip of his drink.

Tyler: hey what's up Adam?

Before Adam can answer two female employees approach the two.

?: Hey Adam, hey Tyler.

Both: hey Jackie

39

?: hi Tyler

Tyler: hey Toni

All of a sudden a beam of light shoots down from the sky and strikes a carriage in the lot. When the beam disappears we see that the carriage has changed into a monster.

All four: (seeing this) that's not good

Adam and Tyler: not again

 **Back at the power chamber:**

Kate is still watching the ranger's battles on the monitor and sipping her tea. All of a sudden the alarm starts going off.

Kate: (jumping and spilling tea) great what now?

she looks over at the viewing globe to see the monster attacking at Trucchis.

Kate: (sarcastically) great just what I needed.

Kate pulls the white dragon morpher out of her pocket and looks at it.

Kate: well no time like the present. (placing it on her right wrist) white ranger dragon power

Kate morphs into the white dragon ranger and teleports to Trucchis to deal with the monster. When she arrives she finds Adam, Tyler, Toni and Jackie trying to fight off some drazors.

Kate: oh no that's not good

She pulls out her blaster and shoots the drazors that are attacking the four. After that she approaches them.

Kate: are you okay?

Others: yeah thanks.

Kate: no problem get inside where it's safe.

Tyler/Adam: but I want to help.

Before Kate can repeat her instructions they notice some drazors attacking nearby customers.

Kate: (sighing) fine (drawing second blaster and handing one to each Tyler and Adam) you two go help those customers then get inside.

40

Tyler/Adam: right

They each take one and run to help the customers in trouble. Jackie and Toni run inside the store while Kate turns her attention to the monster who has been waiting patiently while Kate was dealing with that.


	9. Chapter 9

40

Tyler/Adam: right

They each take one and run to help the customers in trouble. Jackie and Toni run inside the store while Kate turns her attention to the monster who has been waiting patiently while Kate was dealing with that.

Kate: let's do this

Monster: (drawing sword) yes

Kate draws her sword and the two charge at each other and the battle begins. We can see that Kate has indeed done this before as she is able to match the monster blow for blow. If there is any difference it is definitely in Kate's favor.

Monster: (panting) she's tougher than she looks. (draws second sword) time to step up my game.

The battle continues. This time, however, the monster is the one who has the upper hand and Kate is put on the defensive.

Kate: what….? How am I losing this fight.

The monster raises its sword and starts bringing it down on Kate. Suddenly he is hit by two blaster bolts. Kate turns around to see Adam and Tyler standing there with the blasters pointed at the monster.

Kate: (sighing) thanks Adam, thanks Tyler (realizing her mistake) shit!

Tyler: (taking blaster from Adam and handing both to kate) here you go Kate.

Tyler holds both blasters out for Kate to take. Kate takes them and holsters them.

Kate: thanks now get inside.

Adam/Tyler: right

They both rush back inside the store and Kate turns her attention back to the monster.

Monster: looks like your secret is out ranger.

Kate: shut up (squeezing morpher) battle mode

Kate is surrounded by a bright light. When it disappears she Is wearing white armor similar to what Psyclone was wearing in her battle with Laura.

Kate: let's finish this (holding out hand) dragon battle weapon

A halberd appears in Kate's gauntleted hand.

41

Monster: bring it on white ranger.

Kate: I intend to

The battle, once again, resumes. A look inside the store shows the employees watching the battle and cheering Kate on. Kate steps back and runs her hand along the halberd. The halberd starts glowing red.

Kate: time to finish this. (backing away)

She swings the halberd and a blast of energy fires from it and hits the monster. Kate turns around as the monster explodes.

Kate: phew. Glad that's over. (hiding behind a car) power down

The armor disappears and Kate goes inside the store. She walks up to Tyler, Adam, Jackie and Toni.

Kate: I need to speak with the four of you in private.

They go up to the break room, close the door and sit down at a table.

Kate: listen I just wanted to say thank you for your help back there. You four were very brave standing against the drazors like that. (to Adam and Tyler) and thanks again for the save back there I don't know what would've happened had you not been there when you were.

Toni/Jackie: wait that was you?

Kate: yes it was. Listen that's the other thing. You four can't tell anyone that im a power ranger. If you did you'd be putting them, and yourselves, in serious danger. Do I make myself clear?

All four: yes Kate.

Kate: good

Adam: what if someone asks why you wanted to talk to us?

Kate: tell them it's none of their business.

Adam: ok

Kate: good you can go

The four leave the room but Kate stays sitting down.

Kate: (to herself) I can't believe I blew my cover on my first day as a ranger.


	10. Chapter 10

42

 **Back on Omegor's Ship:**

We see Omegor sitting in his throne room. He is still watching the battles on the monitor. It seems like several of the battles have already ended. Suddenly there is a knock at the door.

Omegor: enter

The door opens and a monster enters the room. He approaches the throne and kneels.

Monster: sir

Omegor: what is it?

Monster: someone is here to see you.

Omegor: who is it?

Monster: he didn't give a name sir.

Omegor: you're new aren't you?

Monster: yes sir I just started today. Lord Morticai recruited me.

Omegor: what's your name?

Monster: Gridlock sir.

Omegor: Gridlock… hm interesting. Oh yes send the visitor in.

Before Gridlock can move the door opens again, and what looks like a demon walks in and approaches Omegor. Gridlock stands up and draws his sword.

Gridlock: that's close enough.

?: out of my way or I'll move you myself.

Omegor: (to Gridlock) stand down Gridlock

Gridlock resheaths his sword and stands down.

Omegor: (to newcomer) who are you and what makes you think you can just barge in here like this?

?: my name is Nukus. I come from the town of Charterville, USA.

Omegor: I've heard of you. You're the leader of the ones known as the Krustaceans. The arch enemy of the Beetleborgs Metallix.

Nukus: ah! I see my reputation precedes me.

43

Omegor: what is it that you want?

Nukus: (kneeling) to offer my services to the great Omegor.

Omegor: intriguing let's talk (noticing Gridlock is still there) you're dismissed Gridlock.

Gridlock: yes sir

Gridlock leaves the room as Omegor and Nukus start talking of their alliance.

Gridlock: (to himself) this can't end well

 **Back on Earth: battle scene 5**

Shane arrives to find himself in a weird place. It is dark and gloomy with very little in the way of lighting.

Shane: (looking around) what? But it's only 2:30 why is it so dark?

?: do you like it? It's my own personal world. Welcome Mr. O'Brien.

Shane turns around to see a skeleton approaching out of the darkness.

?:  my name is Skulltor and, unless I miss my guess, your name is Shane. Am I right?

Shane: that's right (draws sword) now that the introductions are done what do you say we get this started.

Skulltor: I agree. Drazors, attack.

The Drazors appear and charge at Shane. Shane charges in at them and quickly defeats them. Like Laura, Shane seems to know what he is doing.

Skulltor: not bad Shane (drawing his sword) now you have to deal with me

Shane and Skulltor charge at each other and meet head on. The two exchange blows. Every once in a while one makes contact. Both combatants back off to catch their breaths.

Shane: (breathing heavily) you're not half bad

Skulltor: (breathing just as heavily) same to you. You fight well for a human. Time for me to step up my game

Shane suddenly hears a disembodied voice

?: squeeze the sides of your morpher. Do this and you'll unlock your true powers.

44

Shane: (looking around) what the…? Who was that? (looking at morpher) well whatever you say strange

voice

Shane squeezes his morpher and is surrounded by a bright light. When the light disappears he is fully decked out in gold armor.

Shane: (looking at himself) not bad. (holding out hand) dragon battle weapon

In Shane's hand a second blaster appears. Shane draws his other blaster and combines the two into one big blaster.

Shane: dragon battle blaster (to Skulltor) let's finish this

The battle resumes once more. This time Shane has the advantage with the ability to strike from a distance.

Skulltor: (breathing harder) what are you

Shane: (cocking blaster) your end

Shane fires the blaster at Skulltor and turns around as he explodes.

Shane: well that takes care of that

Suddenly the green beam shoots down from the sky and hits where Skulltor was standing. When it disappears Skulltor is a super monster.

Shane: looks like im not done quite yet. I need dragon zord power now.

The gold dragon zord appears. Shane pushes a button on his morpher.

Shane: Gold Dragon Zord transform

Like Kelsey's zord, Shane's zord transforms into a bipedal robot

Shane: (pushing another button) transform

Shane grows as well and jumps up to dock with his zord.

Shane: battle zord mode ready. Battle blade

A sword appears in Shane's right hand. The two battle again. Shane is able to keep the upper hand in this fight as well. He then backs off.

Shane: time to end this

45

Shane runs his hand along his sword, which starts glowing red.

Shane: final strike

He swings his sword down on Skulltor and turns around

Skulltor: (before exploding) curse you O'Brien

He then explodes and Shane returns to normal size.

Shane: whew glad that's over. Power down

The dark and gloominess hanging over the area dissipates as Shane leaves the area.

Back at Trucchis:

We see three kids getting dropped off by a cab outside of the store. It is two boys and a girl. They are alone. They pay the driver and approach Adam.

Boy 1:  excuse me where can I find Bob Caron.

Adam: follow me I'll take you to him.

They first go over to the other side where Tyler is standing.

Adam: hey Tyler i'll be right back these three need to see Bob.

Tyler: ok make it quick

Adam: k. (to kids) follow me

The four of them head inside and walk up to the podium where a man in a button up shirt and a tie is standing looking at something.

Adam: Bob.

The man at the podium turns around.

Bob: hey Adam what's up?

Adam: these three wanted to see you.

Bob: thanks Adam you can go back outside.

Adam goes back outside and Bob turns his attention back to the three kids.

Bob: can I help you\

46

Boy 2: we were told to find you

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a piece of paper.

Girl: and show you this

Bob takes the paper and looks at it. It has only one thing on it. It is the same symbol that Brielle drew for Kate.

Bob: one second

He goes over to an employee and hands her a key.

Bob: Mel you're in charge until I get back

Mel: ok Bob.

Bob: (to the kids) you three come with me

Bob takes the kids back to the break room and they sit down at a table.

Bob: ok you have my attention. Now who are you and why are you coming to me?

Boy 1: my name is Drew, this is Roland(pointing to the 2nd boy) and Jo(pointing to the girl) we come from the town of Charterville, USA looking for our arch enemy.

Bob: what do you mean arch enemy? You three are power rangers?

Roland: Power Rangers? No we're the Beetleborgs Metallix.

Bob: the what?

Jo: rather than explaining it'd probably be better to just show him.

Drew: right

The three stand up and hold out a hand.

All three: data bonders

A device, similar in appearance to a morpher, appears in each of their hands

All three: input card

They each insert a small card into the bottom of their data bonders.

All three: beetle blast

47

They are surrounded by a bright light when it disappears they are decked out in armor that sort of looks like metallic beetles.

Bob: so you three are super heroes?

Drew: yes.

All three: back blast

The three return to their normal forms and sit back down at the table.

Bob: so why are you here?

Drew: like I said we are here looking for our arch enemy.

He pulls out a piece of paper from his pocket, unfolds it and places it on the table. A look at it shows that it is a picture of Nukus.

Bob: ugly. Who is he?

Roland: his name is Nukus. We've been fighting him for quite some time.

Jo: one day he just disappeared. Our friend Flabber used his magic to trace him here to Taunton.

Bob: (holding head) I should've known.

Drew: what?

Bob: it's nothing. Look I can't help you

All three: but we were told…

Bob: I can't help you but I know someone who can . stay here I'll be right back I have to go make a phone call.

Bob leaves the break room. He then goes back up front and to the service desk. We see that Michaela is standing there behind the booth.

Michaela: hey Bob.

Bob: hey Michaela can you grab me the rolodex with all the phone numbers on it.

Michaela: sure

Michaela goes back into the office. When she comes back out she is carrying a rolodex. She puts it down on the counter. Bob flips through it until he finds the one he wants and pulls it out. He then pulls out his phone and enters the number into his phone and goes outside to make the call.


	11. Chapter 11

48

 **Battle scene 6:**

Ian arrives at the scene of an attack to find himself somewhere unfamiliar to him. Looking around he sees some weird looking people. He runs up to them and they turn around.

?: ah! A human ranger I haven't seen one of you in a long time

Ian: what are (reconsidering) where am I?

?: you are on the planet Aquitar. And you are a long way from home. My name is Aurico.

?: and my name is Delphine

Before Ian can say anything else they hear a splash behind them. They turn to see the monster that Ian went to stop.

Monster: ah green ranger so good of you to join me.

Delphine: is he a friend of yours?

Ian: nope he works for our enemy Omegor.

Both: Omegor! We've got your back

Ian: what

Aurico: red aquitar ranger power

Delphine: white Aquitar ranger power

The two morph. We see that Delphine is the white ranger and Aurico is the red ranger.

?: ah! The legendary alien rangers of Aquitar. Looks like I'll get to destroy three rangers today. Lord Omegor will be pleased. Drazors attack

The drazors appear and charge at the three rangers.

Delphine: human Aurico and I will handle these guys you deal with him

Ian: right

While Delphine and Aurico fight the drazors Ian turns his attention to the monster.

Monster: after today there will be three less rangers in the universe for Lord Omegor to deal with.

Ian: (drawing sword) don't count on it

49

Monster: confident aren't you Ian? We'll see how good you are. My name is Kaiser, and I will be the last thing you'll ever see.

Ian: I'm a lot stronger than I look

Kaiser: enough talk let's do this.

Kaiser summons his staff and the two begin the fight. It seems like Kaiser's claims aren't just bragging, as he is able to block every one of Ian's attacks with ease.

Ian: (breathing hard) this is a lot harder when I'm by myself.

Ian looks over to see if Delphine and Aurico are done with the Drazors. We see that they are still struggling to defeat them however.

Ian suddenly hears the disembodied voice like the others did.

?: if you wish to win this battle squeeze your morpher. Do this and you will unlock your true powers.

Ian: (looking around) who was that? (Looking at morpher) oh well I've got nothing to lose.

Kaiser fires an energy blast at Ian as he squeezes his morpher. The blast veers off course missing Ian completely. Ian is surrounded by a bright light.

Kaiser: (shielding eyes) what's this

Aurico and Delphine appear out of nowhere and grab hold of Kaiser. When the light disappears we see Ian fully decked out in dark green armor.

Aurico/Delphine: do it human.

Ian: right battle weapon

A double bladed battle axe appears in Ian's right hand.

Ian: dragon battle axe

Ian runs his left hand along the length of the axe and it starts glowing red.

Ian: final strike

Ian swings the axe horizontally releasing an energy beam from the end of it. Aurico and Delphine dodge just as the attack is about to hit. There is an explosion when the blast hits the ground sending up dust and rocks. When the dust settles Kaiser is gone.

Ian: power down. (turning to the other two) thank you both of you. If you hadn't helped I probably wouldn't have been able to defeat him.

50

Both: power down.

Aurico: hey us rangers have to stick together right?

Ian: true. Well thanks again I've got to return home.

Delphine: may the power always protect you. Good luck Ian

Ian goes to teleport away, however, it fails to work.

Ian: huh? What's going…

Ian suddenly collapses to the ground. The scene shifts to the inside of Omegor's ship. The door to Omegor's throne room opens and Kaiser enters carrying Ian on his shoulder.

Omegor: I see your plan worked.

Kaiser: like a charm. He's still in my dream world, and has no idea how much danger he is in.

Omegor: good put him in a holding cell.

Kaiser: yes sir

Kaiser leaves the room with Ian still on his shoulder.

Omegor: (to himself) one down eight to go.

The scene now shifts to the inside of a house. We see Laura lying in a bed. Suddenly she sits up and looks around. Kevin, who is sitting next to the bed, jumps and nearly knocks his chair over.

Kevin: (shouting) mom she's up

Kevin's mother enters the room.

Kevin's mom: ah good you're awake you had us worried there

Laura: (confused) where am I?

Kevin's mom: inside my house. Don't worry you're perfectly safe.

Laura: what happened?

Kevin: after you beat that monster you collapsed so mommy and I brought you inside so you'd be safe till you woke up.

Laura: how long was I out.

Kevin's mom: only two hours.

51

Laura: (getting out of bed) well thanks for everything but I have to go.

Kevin's mom: ok. But don't push yourself too hard.

Laura: I won't

Laura then teleports out of there.

 **Battle scene 7:**

Ny has already arrived at another attack location and gotten all the civilians to safety. After that she turns her attention to the source of the disturbance. We see that it is a very muscular monster.

Monster: ah! Ny so kind of you to join me

Ny: who are you? (realizing what he said) and how do you know my name?

Monster: (laughing) Drazors attack

The Drazors appear and attack Ny. As with the others, Ny defeats the footsoldiers with no trouble at all. She then turns her attention back to the monster.

Monster: not bad Ny. My name is T.K.O. As for how I know your name you should ask your friend Kate. Ny, realizing she won't learn anything else from T.K.O. draws her sword and charges at T.K.O. T.K.O. doesn't draw or summon a weapon. Instead he blocks Ny's attack with his bare arm.

Ny: (shocked) your arm it's like hitting stone.

T.K.O: exactly as you can see this won't be as easy as your previous battles.

T.K.O. then strikes Ny with his fist sending her flying. Ny lands hard and the wind is knocked out of her.

Ny: (catching breath) Im in big trouble

Ny suddenly hears the disembodied voice the others heard

?: squeeze the sides of your morpher. Do this and you'll unlock your true powers.

Ny: (standing up and looking around) who was that? (looking at morpher) well what've I got to lose.

She squeezes her morpher and is surrounded by a bright light. When the light disappears Ny is fully decked out is really tough looking yellow armor.

Ny: Yellow battle ranger. Battle weapon

Ny holds out her right hand and a whip appears in it. It starts to crackle indicating there is an electrical charge running through it.

52

T.K.O: oh a whip im so scared

Ny: you should be

She draws her sword and the battle begins once again. Using her whip and sword in unison Ny gets T.K.O. on his back and walks up to him.

Ny: time to end this

Ny lifts her sword above her head and brings it down in T.K.O.'s chest. She then turns around as he explodes.

Ny: well that takes care of that.

Ny then teleports away from the battle scene.

 **Back at Trucchis:**

Kate has arrived back at Trucchis after receiving the call from Bob. The two go up to the break room where the three kids are patiently waiting.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** this is the section of the story that takes between chapters 11 and 12. Somehow I forgot to post this on the website. Sorry about that guys hopefully this doesn't happen again.

53

 **Back at Trucchis:**

Kate has arrived back at Trucchis after receiving the call from Bob. The two go up to the break room where the three kids are patiently waiting.

Drew: well it's about time

Kate: you're kidding right? This is who you called me about, three kids?

Bob: yep this is Drew, Roland and Jo

The three raise their hand when Bob says their name.

Kate: but they're just kids

Bob: show her

The three stand up and hold out their hands

All three: data bonders, input card, beetle blast

Their armor appears.

Bob: you were saying.

Kate: I see

Kate then sits down at the table.

Bob: well I'll leave you to it, I have to get back to work. It was nice meeting you three

Drew: thanks Bob

All three: back blast

The armor disappears and the kids sit down at the table with Kate.

Kate: so what is it you want from me exactly?

Roland: what did Bob tell you?

Kate: just that there were three people here that needed to talk to me immediately

Jo: well I guess we should start at the beginning.

The three tell Kate about how they gained their powers. And about the fact that Nukus has come to Taunton.

Drew: but we don't know why Nukus came here. Our friend Flabber used his powers to track him here.

55

Kate: undoubtedly he intends to join forces with our villain Omegor. But why?

Jo: probably because his source of new monsters is gone.

Kate: that might be it. I know Omegor though, he doesn't trust just anyone. If he and Nukus have formed an alliance, Nukus must have something he wants.

Drew: okay now I have two questions for you.

Kate: shoot.

Drew: who are you and how is it you can help us?

Kate: my name is Kate Correia. And instead of telling you (standing up) I'll just show you. White ranger dragon power

Kate's ranger armor appears

Roland: you're a power ranger!?

Kate: yes

Jo: perhaps you can help us after all

 **Battle scene 8:**

The scene shifts to Brielle's battle location. We see Brielle is already battling the drazors. A look around the area doesn't show us the source of the disturbance. Brielle defeats the drazors.

Brielle: well that takes care of that. (looking around) now where's that monster.

Suddenly the area becomes distorted and we hear laughter coming from all sides.

Brielle: (looking around) where's that laughter coming from?

Suddenly a monster appears

Monster: well done Brielle.

Brielle: (jumping) where is this?

Monster: My personal world. Here everything is distorted and I'm in complete control. Left is right, up is down, right is wrong.

Brielle: yeah good for you (drawing blaster) die

Brielle fires a shot at the monster who disappears. He then reappears behind her.

56

Monster: I told you this is my world. I'm in control here.

Brielle draws her sword and swings it behind her. However, again, the monster dodges the attack with ease.

Brielle: what are you?

Monster: I am Krebons the mystical jester. But my powers are no laughing matter.

Krebons then draws his sword and disappears

Brielle: where'd he go?

Krebons: (appearing) behind you

Brielle turns around and Krebons strikes her with his sword and disappears again. Suddenly Brielle hears a disembodied voice.

?: to defeat this enemy you must rely on your other senses . Close your eyes and focus.

Brielle: (looking around) who was that? Well what've I got to lose?

Brielle closes her eyes. With her sight gone she is able to hear Krebons moving around.

Brielle: (drawing blaster and opening eyes) got you

She fires her blaster at a seemingly empty spot. The blast, however, hits something and Krebons reappears.

Krebons: (surprised) huh? How did you…?

Brielle: I trusted my senses (squeezing morpher)battle mode

Brielle is surrounded by a bright light. Suddenly the distorted dimension shatters. When the light disappears Brielle is fully decked out in dark silver armor.

Krebons: my world

Brielle: is gone (holding out hand) battle weapon

A trident appears in Brielle's hand. With the distortion gone so are Krebons' powers. Brielle is able to easily over power him and knock him to the ground.

Brielle: (approaching Krebons) time to end this

She raises the trident above her head and brings it down stabbing Krebons. She then turns around as Krebons explodes.

57

Brielle: that's game

Brielle then teleports away. However unknown to her Krebons is still, somehow, alive and stands up.

Krebons: (to the air) you may have won this time silver ranger but next time we meet you won't be so lucky.

Krebons then leaves returning to Omegor's ship.


	13. Chapter 13

57

Brielle: that's game

Brielle then teleports away. However unknown to her Krebons is still, somehow, alive and stands up.

Krebons: (to the air) you may have won this time silver ranger but next time we meet you won't be so lucky.

Krebons then leaves returning to Omegor's ship.

 **Back at Trucchis:**

Drew pulls the picture of Nukus out of his pocket.

Drew: (handing it to kate) this is who we're dealing with. This is Nukus.

Kate takes the picture and looks at it. She hands it back to Drew, who puts it back in his pocket.

Kate: ugly

Roland: you said it.

Suddenly there is a knock at the door. It opens and an employee walks in. John notices Kate and the kids sitting at the table.

?: sorry am I interrupting something?

Kate: no it's okay John we were just about to leave anyway.

John: ok

Kate and the kids leave the break room as John heats up his lunch in the microwave. They go outside the store where Kate activates her communicator.

Alpha: yes Kate?

Kate: Alpha can you teleport the four of us to the power chamber please.

Jo: where?

Kate: it's our command center.

The four are then teleported to the power chamber.

 **Battle scene 9(final):**

58

Brandon has arrived at the scene of an attack to find himself in the middle of a field. We see a monster standing nearby. His back is turned to us but when Brandon arrives he turns around and we see that it is Morticai.

Morticai: ah Brandon so good of you to join me.

Brandon: (surprised) how do you know my name? who are you?

Morticai: my name is Morticai son of Omegor and second in command to the army of darkness. As for how I know your name, well that you'll have to ask your friend Kate.

Brandon: fine (drawing sword) let's do this

Morticai draws his own sword and the two charge at each other. The two meet in the middle with a meeting of swords. The battle commences with the two (seemingly) evenly matched. The two exchange blows for awhile. Eventually they each back off to catch their breath.

Morticai: (breathing hard) you're not half bad for a human.

Brandon: (breathing hard) same to you Morticai.

Morticai: looks like I need to step up my game. Battle armor mode

Morticai is surrounded by a bright light. When the light disappears Morticai is covered in a tough looking, black armor similar to what Kate and Psyclone had. Morticai holds out his right hand.

Morticai: battle axe.

A double bladed battle axe appears in Morticai's hand.

Brandon: (surprised) uh…. This may be harder than I thought.

Suddenly Brandon hears the disembodied voice.

?: squeeze your morpher do this and you'll unlock your true powers.

Brandon: (looking around) who was that? (looking at morpher) oh well what've I got to lose?

Brandon squeezes his morpher as instructed and is surrounded by a bright light. When the light disappears he is standing there fully decked out in red armor.

Brandon: red battle ranger. Battle weapon

The second sword appears in Brandon's hand. The two begin their fight again. Brandon holds his own for a while but soon becomes fatigued. Morticai knocks him to the ground and raises his axe above his head.

59

Morticai: time to end this. Say goodnight red ranger.

Morticai starts swinging the axe down but stops mid swing and turns around.

Morticai: but father I can finish him. Understood returning to the ship. (to Brandon) you got lucky this time red ranger. Next time we meet don't expect me to hold back.

Brandon: I won't

Morticai then leaves. After that Brandon then returns to the power chamber.

 **Back at the power chamber:**

The rangers have all finished their battles and arrive back at the power chamber. We see Kate waiting for them. Drew, Roland and Jo are nowhere to be seen.

Kate: welcome back rangers. Good work

Brandon: thanks Kate

Kate: (Iooking around) where's Ian?

Greg: he hasn't come back yet?

Kate: no.

Brandon: he probably just went home to rest after his battle.

Kate: probably. Uh listen something happened while you were gone.

Kelsey: what?

Kate: (turning around) come on out guys

The three kids come out of the back room and approach Kate.

Shane: uh Kate you mind explaining.


	14. Chapter 14

59

Morticai: time to end this. Say goodnight red ranger.

Morticai starts swinging the axe down but stops mid swing and turns around.

Morticai: but father I can finish him. Understood returning to the ship. (To Brandon) you got lucky this time red ranger. Next time we meet don't expect me to hold back.

Brandon: I won't

Morticai then leaves. After that Brandon then returns to the power chamber.

 **Back at the power chamber:**

The rangers have all finished their battles and arrive back at the power chamber. We see Kate waiting for them. Drew, Roland and Jo are nowhere to be seen.

Kate: welcome back rangers. Good work

Brandon: thanks Kate

Kate: (Iooking around) where's Ian?

Greg: he hasn't come back yet?

Kate: no.

Brandon: he probably just went home to rest after his battle.

Kate: probably. Uh listen something happened while you were gone.

Kelsey: what?

Kate: (turning around) come on out guys

The three kids come out of the back room and approach Kate.

Shane: uh Kate you mind explaining.

Kate: rangers this is Drew, Roland and Jo

The three each raise their hand when Kate says their name.

Brandon: that's great but who are they?

Kate: show them

All three: data bonder, input card, beetle blast.

60

Their armor appears surprising the rangers

Ny: you're power rangers?

All three: back blast

The armor disappears.

Roland: no beetleborgs

Jo: it's like power rangers except cooler.

Drew: we came here looking for our villain. We think he came here with the intention of joining forces with your villain.

Drew takes the drawing of Nukus out of his pocket and hands it to Brandon. The other rangers gather around to take a look at it as well.

Roland: his name is Nukus and we've been fighting him for some time now.

Greg: why would he come here just to join another fight going on.

Jo: new monsters

Brielle: what?

Drew: his original supply of monsters is gone. So we think he came here to remedy that.

Roland: we came here for two reasons. The first was to follow Nukus.

Laura: and the second reason?

Jo: to get your help in stopping Nukus once and for all.


	15. Chapter 15

61

The eleven of them continue talking for a while. Both teams learn more about the other. Suddenly the alarm starts going off.

Drew: (covering ears) what's going on?

Kate: (going to the console) an attack (pushing several buttons) observe the viewing globe

All of them look over to see the source of the disturbance. A look at the viewing globe shows that the cause is Psyclone.

Laura: Psyclone!

Brandon: you know her?

Laura: she's the monster I just fought.

Roland: well then what're we waiting for?

Kate: right. Ready?

Brandon: (surprised) wait….. What're you…?

Others: ready

Brandon: (sighing) ready

Rangers: Dragon Thunder power up hah

Kate: white ranger dragon power

Beetleborgs: data bonders, input card, beetle blast

Their armor appears and all eleven of them teleport to the scene of the attack. When they arrive it is to find, not only Psyclone, but also Nukus there as well.

Jo: Nukus!

Kate: that's him? Man that picture doesn't do him any favors.

Nukus: ah! Beetleborgs so you have followed me here as well have you?

Drew: that's right and this time we intend to end this once and for all.

Psyclone: ah! Laura back for more I see

Laura: we have unfinished business Psyclone.

Psyclone: I agree but first. Drazors, attack

62

The rangers and Beetleborgs draw their weapons and charge at the oncoming Drazors. With the borg's help the rangers are able to defeat the Drazors even quicker.

Drew: is that the best you've got?

Psyclone: not even close bug breath.

All of a sudden there is a flash of light and a monster is standing there next to Psyclone and Nukus.

Roland: looks like things just got more interesting.

Laura: Psyclone is mine.

Jo: I've got your back Laura

Ny: me too

Drew: Roland, Brandon let's go after Nukus

Both: right

Greg: the rest of us will deal with that monster than.

Others: right

Brandon: let's do this

Rangers: battle mode

Beetleborgs: mega spectra beetle borgs

All of them are surrounded by a bright light. When it disappears they are decked out in armor. The rangers is the same color as their's. and the Beetleborgs is different. The group divides up into the groups and charge at their selected targets.

Nukus: Vilor you know what to do

Vilor: yes sir

The 3 monsters charge at their opponents head on and the battle begins.


	16. Chapter 16

63

Kelsey, Ny and Jo reach Psyclone first and the battle begins. Even though she is outnumbered, Psyclone is able to match the three blow for blow.

Psyclone: (laughing) is this best you three have got.

Laura: (panting) (lying) not even close Psyclone. Battle weapons

Laura's battle claws appear on the back of her arms.

Ny: good idea Laura. Battle weapon

Ny's whip appears in her hand. The battle resumes, however, the three are still unable to gain the upper hand against Psyclone.

Jo: this isn't good at this rate we'll be destroyed.

Suddenly some drazors appear around Psyclone.

Ny: great just what we need more drazors.

However, instead of turning on the rangers and Borgs the drazors turn on Psyclone.

Psyclone: (surprised) huh? What do you think you're doing? I order you to stop at once.

The drazors don't listen to Psyclone and keep attacking her. The rangers regroup to confer. We see that drazors are attacking Nukus and Vilor as well.

 **Meanwhile:**

The scene shifts to the top of a nearby building. We see two cloaked figures standing on top watching the battle below. They lower their hoods and we see two people that look like older versions of Greg and Laura.

?: looks like we arrived just in time Greg.

Greg: looks like it Laura. Come on we've got to return to the others before they get worried.

The two teleport away as the battle continues down on the ground.

Back on the ground:

With the drazors help the rangers and borgs have put the villains on the defensive. The three back of to catch their breath and confer.

Vilor: looks like the tables have been turned Psyclone.

Nukus: (to Psyclone) what about our secret weapon?

64

Psyclone: he's not ready yet.

Vilor: (Sighing) get out of here both of you

Nukus: what?

Vilor: I'll hold them off, you two return to the ship.

Psyclone: you'll be destroyed.

Vilor: I know, but you won't. Tell Horribelle I'm sorry.

Nukus: I will good luck

Nukus and Psyclone teleport away as Vilor prepares to face the rangers alone.

Brandon: (surprised) why did they leave?

Drew: no idea. At least we still get to destroy one of the Crustaceans today.

Greg: wait eleven against one? That hardly seems fair don't you think?

Shane: he's right I'll take care of him myself.

Brandon: good luck

Shane and Vilor charge at eachother and meet head on in a clash of swords. The others stand on the sideline and watch the battle commence.

Kate: get him shane

 **?:**

The scene shifts to what looks like the inside of a warehouse. Greg and Laura have arrived. We see seven other people here. They are all sitting around and talking. As Greg and Laura approach they turn around and one stands up.

?: did you make it in time?

Greg: yes Sarah we got there just in time.

Sarah: that's good.

?: it seems Kate's death didn't cut off our access to the drazors.

?: I know right

Laura: now to get to the business at hand.

65

Greg: each of you knows what you need to do right?

The others nod. Suddenly each of their appearances change and they all teleport away.

Battle scene:

The scene shifts back to Shane's battle with Vilor. At the moment they seem evenly matched.

Shane: for a glorified crab you're pretty good.

Vilor: you're not half bad yourself human.

All of a sudden there is a blinding flash of light.

Shane: (shielding eyes) what's going on?

Vilor: (shielding eyes) I don't know

Suddenly the light vanishes and we see Ian standing in the middle of the street.

Rangers: Ian!?

Ian: (in deep demonic sounding voice) (touching morpher) dark dragon power

Ian's ranger armor appears, however, it is a black and green color.

Rangers: (gasping) Ian?

Vilor: (to Ian) It's about time you showed up

Ian: (to Vilor) return to the ship I'll take it from here.

Vilor teleports away and Ian turns his attention to the other rangers.

Brandon: (stepping forward)Ian where have you been?

Ian: (drawing sword) for Lord Omegor.

Ian then swings his sword at Brandon, who barely manages to block in time.

Brandon: (shocked) what are you doing?

Jo: what's going on? Who is that?

Brielle: our green ranger

Greg: but something's not right. The battle continues with Brandon doing nothing but blocking.

66

Brandon: I'm not going to fight you Ian

Ian: then you'll be destroyed

Roland: if that's your friend I'd hate to see your enemies.

Kate: Omegor must be controlling him

Suddenly there is a flash of light. When it disappears there is a red ranger standing there blocking Ian's latest attack. We see that there is a number 1 on the front of his ranger armor.

Shane: what the?

Laura: who's that?

Ranger: I'll handle this stand down.

Brandon: but…

Ranger: don't worry I won't hurt him but I may be able to save him.

Brandon: (sighing) okay he's all yours

The mysterious ranger and Ian begin their battle. The fight goes on for a while with the two evenly matched.

Jo: whoever this new guy is he's better than you Brandon

Brandon: shut it

Kate: I wonder who he is

Eventually Ian backs off and turns around

Ian: yes sir returning to the ship

Ian then teleports away. The other rangers and borgs approach the mysterious red ranger. He takes off his helmet and we see it's the form Greg took earlier.

Brandon: power down. (to ranger) thanks for the help but you let him get away.

Ranger: he'll be back. Omegor isn't done with the eight of you just yet.

Kelsey: who are you?

Ranger: my name is Barca. Trust me this isn't our first meeting and it certainly won't be our last. I know that for a fact.

67

Kate: (to herself) Barca but that was…

Barca goes to leave

Kate: wait

Barca: (turning around) yes?

Kate: can I talk to you? Alone

Barca: (sighing) sure

The two of them walk away until they're out of earshot of the others and start talking.

Rangers: power down

Borgs: back blast

Drew: what's that all about? (indicating Kate and Barca)

Greg: no idea

The two finish their conversation. Barca teleports away and Kate rejoins the others.

 **Back at the Power Chamber:**

The scene shifts back to the Power Chamber. The rangers and Borgs have just returned. They all turn to Kate.

Drew: alright can someone explain what that was all about?

Brandon: (to Kate) yeah Kate it's time for some answers.

Kate: I'll answer your questions. Just know there's certain things I can't reveal just yet.

Kelsey: first of all my monster knew my name. how is that possible?

Shane: so did mine

The other rangers nod in agreement

Kate: I don't know how he did it. But my best guess is he has done his research or has spies among the humans. Next question.

Brandon: why did those Drazors help us?

Kate: those were Dra(y)zors. 10,000 years ago I used my powers to "modify" some captured drazors to help our side. What's strange is I didn't summon them

68

Greg: so who did?

Kate: I don't know but they were definitely dra(y)zors.

Roland: how could you tell?

Kate: the color scheme was different. The ones I modified were white afterwards Omegor's are black. Next question

Laura: Psyclone who is she? She seems different than the others.

Kate: good observation. Omegor has two children, Psyclone and Morticai, they are generals in his army.

Brandon: Morticai? He's a general?

Kate: you know him?

Brandon: yeah he's the monster I fought.

Kate: yeah watch out for him he can be ruthless. Okay next question

Greg: what do we do about Ian?

Kate: what do you mean?

Greg: well if Omegor is controlling him that means he probably won't be going to work right?

Kate: one of us is going to have to talk to Chuck and explain the situation to him.

Brandon: I'll do it tomorrow.

Ny: why you?

Brandon: I'm the red ranger. It's my responsibility as team leader.

Kate: so It's agreed you'll talk to Chuck tomorrow when you go in.

Shane: who was that red ranger that helped us?

Kate: he is from the future. He came here to give us a hand and keep the timeline in check.

Ny: where did you get that morpher?

Kate: it happened a few nights ago

69

Kate tells them all about the night when the mysterious white ranger appeared at Trucchis. And how, before she died, she gave Kate warning and the white dragon morpher.

Brielle: who was she?

Kate: it was Sarah Hackett.

The rangers all gasp.

Kate: not our Sarah Hackett she was also from the future.

Drew: what was her message?

Kate: (thinking) Beware the masked one.

Jo: what the hell does that even mean?

Kate: I don't know.

Brandon: so what did you do with her body?

Kate: I took it out back and buried it behind the power chamber. Ok does anyone else have any questions?

The rangers shake their heads.

Kate: ok you can leave.

The rangers teleport away leaving the borgs there with Kate.

Trucchis:

The scene shifts back to Trucchis. We see two of Greg and Laura's companions enter the store and approach the service desk. There is a woman standing behind the counter at the moment. Her nametag reads Susan.

Susan: hi can I help you?

?: hi is Kim around?

Susan: sure 1 sec. (turning around to look at office) Kim there's two people here to see you.

Another woman exits the back office and walks up to the desk.

Kim: can I help you?

70

One of them reaches in their pocket and pulls out a card. We see the same symbol that Brielle drew for Kate, and that Drew showed to Bob. Kim looks at it then comes out from behind the service desk.

Kim: come with me.

The three of them go to the back of the store and go up to the break room where they sit down.

Kim: so what do you want?

Their appearances change and we see, sitting there, an older looking version of Susan and Toni.

Kim: (surprised) Susan/Toni?

Susan: hello Kim it's good to see you.

Kim: is that really you?

Toni: yes it's really us.

Kim: what's up? Why did you show me that card?

Susan: I'm sure you've already guessed…

Kim: you're from the future obviously since I just talked to you behind the booth as well. What do you need from me?

Toni: we need to access the armory. We need the package.

Kim: so why are you here? You are from the future why not get it there?

Susan: in our time the armory was destroyed before the package could be removed.

Kim: ok. (standing up) let's get this over with.

The three of them go downstairs and go over to what looks like a timeclock. Kim reaches into her pocket and pulls out what looks like an id card with the triangle symbol on it. She pushes a button on the timeclock and swipes the id. We hear a sound behind them. The three turn around to see an opening in the wall.

Susan: so that's where it was?

Toni: that explains how it's stayed hidden all these years.


	17. Chapter 17

71

The three women walk through the opening in the wall to find themselves in a white room. We see row upon row of shelves covered in blasters, swords and what looks like morphers. The room goes far back past our view.

Susan: (looking around) It's huge

Toni: how is this even possible? It's….

Kim: bigger on the inside than the outside?

Susan: exactly. It's like we're in a….

Kim: different dimension? Precisely. That was done in order to protect this room from outside interference until it was needed. This way

Kim leads Susan and Toni further into the room. Eventually they come to a safe in the wall. Kim swipes her card in the card reader and the safe opens. A look inside shows only one item a box. Kim reaches in and takes it out. A look at the package shows the stamp **DT004** on the top.

Kim: here you go.

Toni takes the package from Kim.

Susan: thanks Kim

The two women teleport out of the room. Kim closes the safe and exits the "armory" the entrance seals shut behind her. Kim then returns to the front.

Kim: (to herself) don't know why the need it. It's not like it works anymore.

Little did Kim know her actions that day would lead to a much brighter future for everyone.

 **To be continued in Power Rangers Delta Thunder (stay tuned)**

?:

The scene shifts to what appears to be the inside of a tent. We see Radboud, Payton and the other three young warriors standing looking at a map.

Radboud: (turning to one of the others) Barca what do you have to report?

Barca: our warriors have managed to hold them back at Dragon's peak. For now at least.

Suddenly there are explosions heard outside. The five warriors rush outside. Outside we see, what looks like Drazors attacking the camp.

Radboud: Payton, Barca rally the warriors.

72

Payton/Barca: right

Radboud: Gabriel, Ling Ling with me.

Gabriel/Ling Ling: right

All: Dragon Warrior Power

The five of them are surrounded by a light. When it disappears they are all decked out in cloth wrappings similar to what the ninjetti rangers used. All five of them split up. Barca and Payton don't make it far, however, before they are surrounded by drazors.

Barca: great we're surrounded. Looks like we'll have to fight them.

The two fight the drazors and manage to make a hole. Suddenly they hear a woman's scream behind them. They turn around to see a monster that looks like Patricor standing there.

Patricor: nighty night warriors.

Patricor then strikes both of them.

 **?:**

The scene shifts to a bedroom. Suddenly Greg sits up in bed breathing heavily.

Greg: (looking around) what the hell? (lying back down) it was just a dream.

Greg rolls over and goes back to sleep. The rest of his dreams are all normal but he is still shaken by what he saw. He intends to ask Kate about it when he next sees her.

 **The next day:**

Brandon has arrived at work and approaches an older man working in one of the aisles.

Brandon: hey Chuck

Chuck: (turning around) oh hey Brandon

Brandon: listen can I talk to you in private please.

Chuck: sure

The two of them go up to the break room and shut the door. They both then sit down at a table.

Chuck: so what's up?

Brandon: I'm afraid I have some bad news concerning Ian.

73

Chuck: what is it?

Brandon: first of all (standing up) Dragon Thunder Power UP hah

Brandon's ranger armor appears and Chuck gasps.

Brandon: power down (sitting down) (to chuck) as you can see I'm a power ranger.

Chuck: yes but what's that got to do with Ian?

Brandon explains the situation with Ian to Chuck. The whole time Chuck sits there quietly and listens.

Brandon: so like I said my team and I are working on saving Ian. We just ask for your patience while we free him.

Chuck: take as long as you need. Just promise me one thing.

Brandon: what's that?

Chuck: that you'll bring Ian back here in one piece.

Brandon: I will Chuck thanks

Both of them leave the break room and go downstairs. Chuck goes back to work and Brandon punches in and goes up front. We see Greg is in charge tonight. He is standing at the podium at the moment looking at a clipboard.

Brandon: hey Greg

Greg: (looking up) oh hey Brandon what's up?

Brandon: not much

Greg: (whispering) did you talk to Chuck yet?

Brandon: yep we're all set

The rest of the shift goes by without any problems. After work Brandon teleports to the Power Chamber to talk to Kate. He arrives to find Kate sitting at the computer typing. She is alone at the moment.

Brandon: hey Kate

Kate: (turning around) oh hey Brandon. Did you talk to Chuck?

Brandon: yes I did. We're all set.

Kate: good now we just need to find a way to bring Ian back to our side.

74

Just then Brandon's cell phone starts to ring. He looks at it but doesn't recognize the number. He answers the phone

Brandon: hello?

?:  hi Brandon?

Brandon: yes this is him.

?: hi Brandon it's Chuck from Trucchis.

Brandon: hey Chuck what's up?

Chuck: listen I was thinking about what you told me earlier.

Brandon: and?

Chuck: I'd like to offer you a temporary position in Grocery. Effective immediately.

Brandon: I accept

Chuck: good your training starts tomorrow.

Brandon: I'll see you then.

They hang up

 **Meanwhile:**

The scene shifts to the inside of a warehouse. We hear three people talking. The voices are coming closer. We see Barca, Laura and a man walking down a row of shelves.

Man: I don't know why this couldn't wait until the morning.

Laura: like we told you it's a matter of great importance.

The three of them stop in front of a shelf.

Man: here it is.

He reaches up and takes a box down from the shelf. He then hands it to Barca. A look at the top of the box shows the stamp **DT003**

Barca: are you sure this is it?

Man: (checking clipboard) yep package DT003. Just like you asked.

Laura: thank you very much

75

She then hands the man some money.

Laura: for your troubles

The three of them then exit the warehouse.


	18. Chapter 18

76

 **The Next Day:**

We see the rangers and the borgs sitting at the Power Chamber eating ice cream. Greg suddenly remembers his dream and decides to question Kate about it.

Greg: hey Kate can I ask you a question?

Kate: sure what's up?

Greg tells Kate and the others about the strange dream he had the other night.

Kelsey: I had a dream just like that a while ago.

Drew: what are the odds of that?

Kate: really good actually

Roland: what do you mean?

Kate: (sighing) I was hoping this wouldn't happen so soon.

Kelsey: out with it Kate. What are these dreams we've been having?

Kate: they're memories of the past. What the two of you described to me are the first and second encounters your ancestors had with Omegor's forces 10,000 years ago.

Greg: but that doesn't make any sense.

Kate: when the eight of you morphed for the first time it created a bond between you and the dragon spirits. That bond allows you to see these events as dreams.

Brandon: so does that mean we'll all have these dreams?

Kate: eventually yes.

All of a sudden the alarm starts going off. All eleven of them rush over to the viewing globe.

Jo: well fun time is over. Time to get to work.

Kate: right. Ready?

Rangers: ready

Borgs: ready

Rangers: Dragon Thunder power up hah

Kate: white ranger dragon power

77

Borgs: data bonders, imput card, beetle blast

The eleven of them teleport to the location of the attack. They arrive and are immediately attacked by black and crimson colored drazors.

Jo: looks like they were ready for us this time.

Kelsey: you think?

Despite the surprise attack the eleven of them defeat the drazors.

Brandon: (looking around) now where's that…?

Brandon's question is interrupted as a giant rock comes hurtling towards him. It misses by inches.

?: so good of you to show up heroes.

A monster that appears to be made of stone appears.

Drew: found him

?: my name is Granitor, master of everything earthen

Brandon: nice story (drawing sword) let's get this party started

The other rangers and the borgs draw their weapons and charge at Granitor.

Granitor: not so fast

He sends more rocks flying at them. Greg and Laura manage to dodge them, however, the others aren't so quick. They are all knocked down leaving Greg and Laura to deal with Granitor. They make it to him and the battle begins.

Granitor: (blocking Greg and Laura's first attacks) well two on one isn't too bad.

The two on one battle begins. Greg, Laura and Granitor exchange blows for a while. Eventually Greg and Laura step back.

Laura: I think it's time for us to step up our game Greg.

Greg: right.

Both: (squeezing morphers) battle mode

Their battle armor appears

Both: battle weapon

78

Their weapons appear and they charge back in at Granitor. Laura's first swing with her battle claws is deflected. However, Greg is able to make contact with his battle axe. Nearby the others are starting to stir. Greg has struck Granitor several more times with his battle axe. Granitor backs off and the rangers regroup. We see that the other rangers are also in battle mode.

Granitor: you've cracked my armor.

Kate: let's combine our weapons.

They each summon their battle weapons and combine them.

Brandon: Dragon Surge Cannon

Granitor: (seeing this) uh…oh

Greg: aim

Granitor: I'm out of here

He starts to flee.

All: fire

They pull the trigger and a blast of energy goes flying toward Granitor. Unfortunately Granitor manages to teleport away right before the blast hits.

Kelsey: damn! He got away

Kate: we'll get him next time

 **?:**

The scene shifts to the inside of a spaceship. We see right away that this isn't Omegor's ship. We see a mysterious figure standing in front of a monitor watching the battle.

?:  (slamming fist on console) damn! Chaos, Illuminator

Two monsters appear behind him.

Both: (bowing) yes master

?: go get your brother and bring him back here

Chaos: yes master Diablo

Illuminator: it shall be done

79

The two of them then teleport away to do as instructed.

 **Back on Omegor's ship:**

We see prison cells. A look inside one of them shows Ian lying on the bed seemingly unconscious. Two cloaked figures approach the cell and look inside.

?: it's a shame. The great green ranger reduced to this.

?: I wish there was something we could do.

Just then Patricor enters the cell area and approaches the two of them.

Patricor: Psyclone, Reckor what are you two doing down here?

The two of them lower their hoods and we see it is, indeed, Psyclone and the other one is a scientist looking monster.

Reckor: it's Doctor Reckor. General Patricor sir.

Psyclone: we were just checking on the prisoner.

Patricor: well keep going. If you stay here too long people might think you're (looking at camera) up to something

 **?:**

The scene shifts to the inside of a building. We see Ian lying on a bed. Delphine and Aurico walk in as Ian wakes up.

Ian: (looking around) where am I?

Aurico: you're still on Aquitar.

Ian: what happened?

Delphine: you tried teleporting and passed out.

Ian: (squeezing morpher) Kate it's Ian can you hear me?

There is only static on the other end.

Ian: what's going on? Why isn't this stupid thing working?

Aurico: we've been trying to get a hold of Earth for a while. So far there has been no response.

 **Omegor's Ship:**

80

The scene shifts to a room inside of Omegor's ship. We see Nukus, Vilor and a mantis like woman talking.

?: how long do we have to keep up this façade Nukus? I'm getting bored.

Nukus: patience Horribelle. Once we find out where he keeps the carsds we'll make our move and be done with this pathetic war.

Vilor: have you managed to learn where he's keeping them yet?

Horribelle: all I know for certain is it's under guard 24/7 somewhere below deck.

Nukus: good continue searching. The sooner we find them the sooner we can be done here.

Horribelle: yes Nukus.

She then exits the room

 **Back on Earth:**

The scene shifts back to the warehouse. We see Barca, Laura, and the others. They are back to normal. In front of them we see four packages.

Barca: we've finally got them all.

Susan: so what are we waiting for? Let's open them.

They open all four boxes and remove the contents of three of them. Inside two of the boxes we see morphers (one in each) in the third was a crystal. However, we cannot see what is in the final box.

Toni: is this them?

?: yes this is what we came here for.

Barca hands the fourth package to Laura.

Barca: you know what to do Laura.

Laura: right (takes box)

Laura's appearance changes and she teleports out of the warehouse.

?: well there's nothing to do now but wait.

 **Back at the Power Chamber:**

We see Kate sitting at a console talking on the computer on screen we see Patricor's face.

81

Kate: so anyway what's the status on my green ranger?

Patricor: he's being held in the lower decks in a prison cell. As far as I can tell he's healthy as can be.

Kate: well that's something, I guess.

Patricor: I wish there was more I could do to help. But it would mean risking being discovered as a traitor.

Before Kate can respond the alarm starts going off.

Kate: got to go Patricor. Keep me posted

Patricor: I will good luck

Kate pushes a button on the console

Rangers/Borgs: go ahead Kate.

Kate: report to the power chamber

All: on my way.

The ten of them arrive a moment later.

Kate: observe the viewing globe.

The eleven of them look over to see Ian attacking innocent people.

Greg: we need to stop him before he seriously hurts someone.

Kate: right. Ready?

Others: ready

Rangers: Dragon Thunder power up hah

Kate: white ranger dragon power

Borgs: data bonders, input card, beetle blast

All eleven of them then teleport to where Ian is attacking.

 **Authors note:** okay here's the deal I've already revealed the thing about the dreams. However I haven't answered the other one yet. This is the last chance to help me decide how to save Ian from Omegor's control. Whoever gives me the best idea will get a guest spot in a later scene. So post your ideas in the review section.


	19. Chapter 19

82

 **scene of the attack**

All eleven of them arrive on the scene. Like the last time, with Granitor, there are already Drazors waiting for them. However, these Drazors are just colored Black.

Laura: again? How do they keep doing this?

Kate: I don't know

While this is going on Ian is standing nearby watching. All of a sudden we hear a mysterious tune start playing. All the fighting stops. The tune plays again and the combatants look around for the source.

Shane: where's that coming from?

Roland: I don't …. (spotting something) up there

He points to the top of a nearby building. A closer look shows a green ranger wearing a gold colored chestplate. He jumps down and lands in front of Ian.

Brandon: who the hell is that?

Greg: no idea.

Ian: (to ranger) who are you supposed to be?

?: I am the defender of the light (striking pose) green dragon ranger

Ian: sorry pal but there's only room for one green dragon ranger around here.

Ian and the mysterious ranger draw their weapons and begin to fight. The rangers and borgs finish off the drazors then go to help the mysterious ranger.

?: (seeing the others approaching) no! this is my battle. I'm the only one that can save him.

Kate: (nodding) right good luck.

The two rangers resume their battle and appear to be pretty evenly matched.

Drew: he's pretty good.

Brandon: yeah he is.

The battle continues to rage with neither combatant backing down.

Ian: (taking hit) you're pretty good.

?: so are you

83

Ian: time to step up my game. (Squeezing morpher) dark battle mode

Ian's battle armor appears and the mysterious ranger is surprised.

Kate: (raising hand in front of her) Dra(y)zors

White colored Drazors appear in front of Kate.

Kate: (to Drazors) go help the green ranger

The Drazors rush in to help the mysterious ranger.

?: (to Kate) thanks

With the Dra(y)zor's help the ranger is able to subdue Ian and push him to the ground.

?: (to Dra(y)zors) hold him still

The Dra(y)zors hold Ian still and the ranger approaches him.

Ian: let me go

?: this is for your own good.

He takes something off of his belt and places it in the center of Ian's chest. He then starts speaking a different language. Ian starts to glow and suddenly demorphs. He stands up and looks around.

Ian: (confused) where am i?

?: among friends

The other rangers rush over and hug Ian. Kate then turns and looks at the ranger.

Kate: thank you. You saved him. But who are you? There shouldn't be another green ranger here in Taunton.

?: power down.

The ranger armor disappears and all nine of the rangers gasp in surprise. Standing there where the green ranger was is an Asian boy.

Ian: Brandon?

Brandon S.: yes Ian it's me.

Kate: but how did you….?

Brandon S.: get a morpher.

84

Brandon: well yeah.

Brandon S.: earlier today I was leaving Trucchis and a woman approached me in the parking lot. She explained the situation with Omegor to me and the situation with Ian. She then handed me a box with two items in it.

He takes two things out of his pocket a coin and a dagger.

Brandon S.: first is the morpher (indicating the coin) second is the control dagger (indicating dagger) which allows me to control my zord. She then told me how to rescue Ian and where to find you.

All: power down

Borgs: back blast

Their armor disappears Brandon S. is clearly surprised by the ranger's identities. Apparently Laura didn't tell him who the other rangers were.

Brandon S.: well this is a surprise. I never thought I'd find you eight also rangers.

Kate: alright good work guys. You all can go now. I have to talk to Brandon alone.

The others nod and then teleport away. Kate and Brandon S. are left alone.

Kate: (into communicator) Alpha can you teleport the two of us to the power chamber please.

Alpha: (over communicator) right away Kate

The two of them are then teleported away. A look at a nearby building shows a purple ranger with the number 8 on the front standing and watching.

?: good work Brandon I knew you could do it.

The ranger then teleports away.


	20. Chapter 20

85

Several days have passed since Brandon S. saved Ian from Omegor's control. The scene starts in the middle of a busy area. Suddenly a monster appears in the middle of the street.

?: drazors

Black and crimson drazors appear.

?: cause some chaos

The drazors start attacking people. While they do this the monster just stands there watching and laughing. All of a sudden the rangers appear.

?: ah rangers so good of you to join me

Ian: (stepping forward) I'll handle her.

Kate: why you?

Ian: payback time

Ian draws his sword and charges at the monster. The drazors then turn their attention on the rangers instead. Ian and the monster meet in a clash of swords. They then begin to exchange blows.

?: not bad but I've been holding back.

All of a sudden a windstorm starts up.

Ian: what's going on?

?: my name is Ventrus and this is my true powers.

All of a sudden Morticai and Psyclone appear behind Ventrus.

Brandon: great just what we need

The two, however, turn on Ventrus attacking her instead of the rangers.

Morticai: not so fast witch. If anyone is gonna destroy the rangers it's going to be one of us.

Psyclone: get in our way and we'll destroy you.

Ventrus: bring it on

Ventrus ignores Ian standing there and starts to battle Psyclone instead. The rangers then regroup.

Kate: (confused) what the fuck?

Ian: you said it.

86

Morticai walks over to where the rangers are standing watching.

Greg: (noticing Morticai) heads up guys

The rangers draw their weapons and prepare to fight Morticai.

Morticai: (raising hands) hold on I don't want any trouble.

Shane: sure

Morticai: look we were sent here to help you stop her.

Laura: help us? Against one of your own allies?

Morticai: actually she's not one of ours.

Kate: then who…?

Morticai: we don't know where she came from.

A look at the battle shows Psyclone donning her battle armor.

Ventrus: not bad air head. I underestimated you. I'll depart for now but next time we meet I'll destroy you.

Ventrus teleports away and Morticai and Psyclone regroup.

Morticai: well father won't be happy we let her get away.

Psyclone: let's just get it over with.

Morticai: right

The two of them then teleport away.

Kelsey: what was that all about?

Brielle: is there someone else, besides Omegor, trying to destroy us?

Kate: not that I know of.

 **Power chamber:**

Several days have passed since the "battle" with Ventrus. The rangers have just returned to the power chamber. It appears as if they were just fighting a monster.

Rangers: power down

87

Kate: ok that was pathetic guys

Ian: we won

Kate: yes but people were hurt. Our job, as power rangers, is to protect people not cause them to get hurt.

Brandon: accidents happen

Kate: we need to work on our teamwork.

Ny: why?

Kate: our lack of communication is the reason why those people got hurt.

Brielle: so how?

Kate: laser gate

Brandon: that'll work

Greg: yeah

Kate: I'll let you know when

The rangers then teleport out of the power chamber.

 **Spaceship:**

The scene cuts back to the inside of the myserious spaceship. We see Pyrax, Ventrus, Kaiser, Granitor, Gridlock, Chaos and Illuminator talking.

Chaos: (to Gridlock) did you infiltrate Omegor's ranks.

Gridlock: yes brother I've gained his trust.

Kaiser: as have I. after all I was the one who captured the green ranger.

Illuminator: good. Aquatus, Gridlock stay alert. The rest of you know your assignments. Lord Diablo is counting on us.

Others: right

 **Back on earth:**

We see Brandon and Laura going about their business. All of a sudden their communicators go off.

Both: go ahead Kate.

88

Female voice: not Kate purple ranger

Male voice: not Kate red ranger

Both: who is this?

?: An old friend

The voices then give Brandon and Laura coordinates to meet them at.

Both voices: come alone this time we finish this.

Both: Dragon Thunder Power Up hah

They both then teleport to the coordinates they were given.

 **Battle 1(Laura):**

Laura arrives at the location to find Psyclone waiting for her.

Laura: Psyclone!

Psyclone: I was wondering if you were going to show up. Drazors. Attack

The drazors appear and charge at Laura.

Laura: really this again?

Laura draws her sword and charges at the drazorss. As expected Laura makes quick work of them. She then turns her attention back to Psyclone who is already wearing her battle armor.

Laura: not wasting time I see. (squeezing morpher) battle morpher.

Laura's battle armor appears.

Laura: battle weapons

Laura's battle weapons appear on her arms.

Laura: let's do this

Laura and Psyclone charge at each other. The two of them meet in a clash of swords. They exchange several blows. With the battle armor protecting them, neither fighter seems to really be affected by the hits.

Laura: (swinging arm) you've gotten better

Psyclone: as have you

89

The battle continues with both sides taking more hits. It seems the fight is finally beginning to take it's toll on Laura as she is starting to slow down.

Laura: (breathing hard) this isn't good. If I don't end this soon i'll be destroyed.

All of a sudden a purple blur flies at Psyclone. It hits her straight in the chest. Psyclone is thrown off balance as a result.

Psyclone: (looking around) what was that?

?: that would be me

The two look to see a purple ranger. It is the same ranger we saw the other day at the end of the battle with mind controlled Ian.

Psyclone: who are you?

?: purple delta ranger

Psyclone: well now that's too many rangers for me. I'm out of here.

Psyclone leaves and Laura approaches the ranger. They take off their helmet and we see it's the disguise that Laura took.

Laura(P): thank you, you saved me.

Laura(f): your welcome

Laura(P): who are you?

Laura(F): my name is Pia. I came from the future with Barca to help make sure that history is not altered.

Pia then teleports away leaving a confused Laura standing there.


	21. Chapter 21

90

 **I would like to dedicate this next story section to Brianna S. Stay strong Brianna. #Bri Strong.**

The scene shifts back to the ruined city. We see the eight people surrounded by Drazors still. We also see that the monster is Pyrax.

Pyrax: (laughing) Lord Diablo will be pleased with me. I might even become a general now.

A look at the eight people reveals that they are Jackie, Sarah, Nathan, Ny, Ian and Michaela. We don't know who the other two are yet.

Jackie: you won't get away with this Pyrax.

Pyrax: Oh yeah? Who's gonna stop me?

Suddenly a blast of energy hits Pyrax in the chest pushing him back. The eight people look to see a blue and a purple ranger standing there with their blasters raised and pointed at Pyrax.

Blue Ranger: us

All of a sudden the morphers on the other's wrists beep and start to glow.

Morphers: compatible power source detected

Purple Ranger: quick morph

Ian: right! ready?

others: ready

Ian/Ny: dragon thunder power up hah

Nathan/Michaela/Jackie/Sarah: flame ranger power

?/?: phantom ranger power

The eight of them morph into their ranger armor.

Pyrax: well shit!

Red Ranger: let's do this guys

Pyrax: drazors attack

More drazors appear in large numbers and charge at the rangers.

91

The ten rangers draw their swords and charge at the oncoming drazors.

Ny: it's good to be a ranger again.

Nathan: you said it

Working together the ten rangers manage to defeat the drazors with ease. They then turn their attention back to Pyrax. The two unknown rangers then step forward.

?/?: we've got this

Blue Ranger: alright John and Zack he's all yours

Both: right

John and Zack charge at Pyrax at the same time. Pyrax is caught off guard and takes to direct hits.

Pyrax: (backing up) ouch! That hurt

Zack: good get used to it

John: why don't you go home and tell Diablo the power rangers are back

Pyrax: this isn't over rangers

Pyrax then teleports away. The rangers then regroup.

All: power down

Their ranger armor disappears. We see that the blue and purple rangers are Greg and Laura. They are both dressed like the people we saw in the "dreams". We also see that Greg is wearing an eyepatch over his right eye.

Ian: Greg!

Ny: Laura!

The two of them run and hug Greg and Laura.

Nathan: you're back

Greg: yeah we're back

Laura: (looking around) what's happened here?

92

Ian: it all started a few months ago

 **Present day Earth:**

Brandon arrives at the coordinates he was given to find himself surrounded by drazors.

Morticai: welcome red ranger.

Morticai starts laughing as he watches Brandon struggle to fend off the Drazors. Brandon is able to hold them off for some time but it becomes obvious that he's getting overwhelmed. Suddenly a bunch of Dra(y)zors appear and give him a hand. With their help Brandon is able to defeat the drazors. He then turns his attention to Morticai, who is already wearing his battle armor.

Brandon: let's do this (squeezing morpher) battle mode

Brandon's battle armor appears.

Brandon: (holding out hand) battle weapon

Brandon's second sword appears in his left hand. He then charges at Morticai. Morticai is caught off guard but quickly recovers in time to block Brandon's first attack.

Morticai: hah pathetic.

Morticai then punches Brandon sending him flying backwards. He hits the ground hard which knocks the wind out of him.

Brandon: (breathing heavily) ouch

Morticai walks over to Brandon with axe in hand.

Morticai: pathetic

Morticai raises his axe above his head and starts bringing it down on Brandon. Suddenly a laser beam hits Morticai in the chest knocking him back.

?: I don't think so Morticai.

They both look to see a morphed Barca standing there with his blaster raised and pointed at Morticai's head.

Morticai: don't think this is over red rangers. Next time you won't get away so easily.

93

Morticai then teleports away. Barca walks over to Brandon, who is still on the ground, and offers his hand. Brandon takes it and Barca helps him up.

Both: power down

Barca: are you ok Brandon?

Brandon: yeah thanks to you. I owe you one.

Barca: trust me you'll have plenty of opportunities to repay the favor in the coming days.

Barca goes to leave but Brandon steps in front of him.

Brandon: wait! I want some answers

Barca: I don't have time right now

Brandon: dragon thunder power up hah. (draws sword) then make time

Barca: (sighing) fine you asked for it

He pulls a strange looking device out of his back pocket

Barca: SPD emergency

Barca's ranger armor appears. They both draw their swords.

Barca: let's do this

Brandon swings his sword at Barca who easily blocks. Brandon takes several more swings at Barca, all of which are blocked with ease. As a result of his battle with the drazors, and Morticai's attack, Brandon seems to be getting tired.

Barca: (yawning) are you done yet?

Brandon: (panting) not by a long shot

Brandon goes for a strong attack. Barca takes advantage of the opening and hits Brandon in the stomach with the hilt of his sword. Brandon hits the ground winded as a result.

Barca: power down. This battle is over. You've lost but I will answer two of your questions if I am able to. Just know there's some things I cannot reveal without changing history.

Brandon: (sitting up) power down. Who are you? Those moves seem very familiar.

94

Barca: they should as I said we've met before.

Suddenly Barca's appearance changes and Greg is standing there.

Brandon: Greg?!

Greg: yes Brandon it's me. However this is all I can reveal to you about this aspect of the future.

Brandon: ok. Rangers don't usually travel alone. You're from the future how many of your team are here in the present with you?

Greg: there are eight more members of my team here in the present with me. And no I can't tell you who they are.

Greg goes to leave again.

Brandon: wait!

Greg: (turning around) what? I've answered both your questions.

Brandon: do you have any advice for me? I feel like I'm losing control of my team.

Greg: (sighing) stay true to yourself and your team will trust you. Don't lose faith and never give up.

After that Greg changes his appearance back to Barca and leaves before Brandon can stop him again. Brandon then gets up and teleports away as well.


	22. Chapter 22

95

 **Ruined City:**

We return to the ruined city where all 10 rangers are still standing around talking.

Ian: it's been five years since we defeated Omegor. For the most part it's been peaceful.

Ny: until three months ago at least.

Nathan: one day this new villain appeared out of nowhere with his own army. He launched a full scale invasion of Earth.

Ian: we tried fighting back, of course, but without our powers we didn't stand a chance.

Greg: who is it?

John: he calls himself Diablo.

Laura: Diablo? As in Devil?

Sarah: yes. He took out all the world's leaders and put his generals in their place.

Greg: so he basically managed to do, in three months, what Omegor couldn't do? He won?

Michaela: not quite. We're still fighting back we've formed a resistance.

Two of the rangers take Greg and Laura's arms and they all teleport. When they reappear it is outside what appears to be a complex.

Greg: where are we?

Ian: our camp. We set up at what used to be Bristol Community College.

They approach what appears to be the front gate. They are stopped by the guard.

?: (pointing blaster) who are they?

Ian: really Mike you don't recognize Greg and Laura?

Mike: (looking closer) oh my god it is you welcome back guys.

Greg/Laura: hey mike

 **Back to the Present:**

96

The scene shifts back to present day. We see seven of the rangers standing in the power chamber. At the moment Ian and Kelsey are missing.

Brandon: so what's this meeting about Kate?

Kate: no idea they didn't say anything about it to me.

All of a sudden Ian and Kelsey arrive and approach the others.

Ian: thanks for coming on such short notice guys.

Kate: what's up?

Ian: I'm afraid I have some bad news.

Greg: what's wrong?

Ian: I've been offered another job. And I'm afraid I might not be able to balance it with my ranger responsibilities.

Brandon: so you're resigning?

Ian: for now.

Ian then removes his morpher and hands it to Brandon.

Ian: here Brandon I'm sure you'll be able to find someone else to take up the fight with you.

Kate: thank you for everything Ian. Remember you're always welcome. Once a ranger always a ranger.

Kate then hands Ian what looks like what we saw in the vault.

Ian: what's this?

Kate: it's a communicator. It'll allow you to communicate with us and teleport.

Ian: (taking communicator) thanks. Remember if you ever need me I'll be there.

Greg: good luck Ian.

Ian: thanks

Ian then teleports out of the Power Chamber.

97

Kelsey: wow well that's a surprise.

Kate: I know

Kelsey: this next parts even harder now

The others look at Kelsey. Kelsey then takes off her own morpher and hands it to Brandon as well.

Kate: what are you…?

Kelsey: I'm sorry guys but I'm having the same trouble as well. I have too much going on in my life right now. And as a result I'm having trouble balancing everything.

Kate: don't worry about it Kelsey. You're always welcome back as well. Like I told Ian once a ranger always a ranger.

Kate then hands Kelsey a communicator as well.

Kelsey: (taking it) thanks Kate. Good luck guys

Kelsey then teleports away as well. The rangers then look at each other.

Greg: well what do we do now?

Kate: we need to fill those spots asap.

Ny: but who?

Brandon: I'll take care of it. I already know who should join us. And luckily I'm going to see them both tomorrow. I'll talk to them then.

Kate: who are they?

Brandon: you'll see tomorrow. I don't want to spoil the surprise for you.

Kate: ok just make sure you choose logically not based on who you like.

Brandon: I know don't worry I think both of them will be really good additions to our team.

The rangers then all teleport out of the power chamber.


	23. Chapter 23

98

 **The following night:**

The scene shifts to the outside of Trucchis. The store is closed for the evening. We see Brandon sitting outside on a bench. Two employees, male and female, exit the store and approach Brandon who stands up. The male employee is John and the female employee is Jackie.

Brandon: ah John, Jackie thanks for meeting me.

Jackie: hey Brandon what's up? You said you needed to talk to us?

Brandon: yeah. Dragon thunder power up hah

Both of them gasp.

John: you're a power ranger?!

Jackie: wow!

Brandon: power down. Yes that's why I needed to talk to you

Jackie: what do you need?

Brandon: yesterday two of my teammates left the team. I would like the two of you to join in their places.

Both: I'd be honored.

Brandon takes the two morphers out of his pocket and hands them to John and Jackie. They both place them on their left wrist.

Brandon: John you will take on the role of my green ranger. And Jackie you will take on the role of my pink ranger.

John: sweet

Jackie: awesome

Both: dragon thunder power up hah

Their ranger armor appears.

Brandon: (into communicator) alright guys it's time for you to meet our two newest team members.

Rangers: on my way Brandon

The rest of the team, including Ian and Kelsey arrive a moment later. Ian and Kelsey, obviously, are wearing civilian clothes. However the other rangers are morphed.

99

Jackie: really they had to come morphed?

John: (indicating Ian and Kelsey) and why are they here?

Brandon: I don't know why they are morphed so don't look at me.

Kelsey: as for why we're here we're the ones you're replacing.

Kate: okay you two de-morph first

Both: power down

Their armor disappears.

Greg: I should've known it would be them you chose Brandon.

Ian: I approve

Kelsey: you chose wisely Brandon

John: ok it's your turn now

Others: power down

Their armor disappears and John and Jackie gasp

Jackie: well I knew that Kate was the white ranger but wow

Brandon: wait how did you know Kate was a ranger?

Kate: it happened during Omegor's divide and conquer attack.

Kate tells the others about her first battle as a ranger and how she blew her cover.

Ny: so you broke the ranger code on your first day?

Kate: not intentionally

Greg: but you still broke it

John: (interrupting) hey can we get this over with? I have to get home.

Apparently in the heat of the moment the rangers forgot about John and Jackie.

Kate: right sorry. We'll discuss this later guys. I'll take things from here.

The other rangers teleport away leaving Kate, John and Jackie there.

100

Kate: okay Alpha teleport the three of us there please.

The three of them are teleported away. However, unknown to them Psyclone was watching from a distance.

Psyclone: so they've changed rangers huh? Interesting. I must inform father of this.

Psyclone then teleports away.

 **Power Chamber:**

Kate has initiated John and Jackie into the team. As the two are getting ready to leave the alarm starts going off.

Jackie: (covering ears) what's going on?

Kate: an attack

Kate presses a button on the console

Rangers: go ahead Kate

Kate: rangers report to the power chamber there's an attack

Rangers: on my way

The rangers arrive at the power chamber a moment later. They look at the viewing globe to see Vilor attacking.

Brandon: Vilor.

Ny: should we contact the Borgs?

Kate: no it's late let's handle this ourselves.

Jackie: the borgs?

Greg: we'll explain later.

Brandon: ready?

Others: ready

All: dragon thunder power up hah

Kate: white ranger dragon power

The nine of them then teleport to where Vilor is attacking.


	24. Chapter 24

101

 **Scene of the attack:**

The nine rangers arrive at the scene of the attack to find Vilor by himself.

Vilor: ah rangers so good of you to join me.

Jackie: (to John) you ready John?

John: yes

Kate: you two stay back and observe

John: but…

Brandon: Kate's right. This guy is too strong you aren't ready to face him yet

Vilor: are we going to stand around talking all night or are we going to fight?

Greg: let's do this

The seven rangers draw their swords and charge at Vilor.

Vilor: seven on one huh? This hardly seems fair.

Vilor suddenly splits into seven. The seven Vilors draw their swords and charge in to meet the rangers head on. The battle begins with each ranger taking on a copy of Vilor. Unseen to any of them Gridlock and Aquatus have arrived on scene. They approach John and Jackie while they're watching the battle. Gridlock accidently steps on something which alerts Jackie and John of the presence. They turn around drawing their swords.

Jackie: shit

Gridlock: (laughing) well this isn't what I expected to find

Aquatus: two rangers standing on the side lines watching.

John: what do we do?

Jackie: fight

Gridlock and Aquatus draw their swords and the second battle begins. John takes on Aquatus while Jackie fights Gridlock. Unfortunately, due to them being new, Jackie and John aren't able to hold their own in this battle.

Aquatus: you've gotten sloppy since last time green ranger.

John: sorry to disappoint you freak.

102

John and Jackie continue to get their asses kicked due to their inexperience. They are knocked to the ground and Aquatus approaches them.

Aquatus: pathetic rangers

Aquatus summons his staff and starts bringing it down on John. All of a sudden we hear the Green Rangers tune. A blaster bolt flies towards, and hits, Aquatus knocking him back.

Gridlock: (looking around) what the?

We see Brandon S. standing there with his blaster raised. He holsters it and rushes over to check on John and Jackie.

Brandon S.: are you two okay?

Jackie: yes thank you.

Brandon S.: your welcome. I'll handle these two you two go help the others.

Both: right

They both rejoin the other rangers in their fight with Vilor. Brandon then turns his attention to Aquatus and Gridlock

Aquatus: Gridlock return to base I'll take care of him.

Gridlock: but…

Aquatus: that's an order now move!

Gridlock: yes bro

Gridlock then teleports away.

Aquatus: it's just you and me now green ranger.

Brandon S.: (drawing dagger) let's do this

The two charge at each other and their battle begins. Our view then switches back over to the battle with Vilor. We see that John is helping Brandon and Jackie is helping Laura. The individual battles continue for a while longer then the 9 of them manage to get them together. Kate steps forward and starts speaking in a strange language. All of a sudden a ring of light surrounds all 7 Vilors and chains them together.

Kate: it's time to end this. Let's combine our weapons.

The 9 of them combine their weapons together.

103

Kate: dragon surge cannon

Brandon: aim

All: fire

They pull the trigger and a giant blast of energy flies toward Vilor. They all turn around as Vilor explodes. We also hear another explosion and a look shows that Brandon S. has defeated Aquatus as well. The ten rangers then regroup.

All: power down.

John and Jackie gasp when they see that Brandon S. is the other green ranger.

Kate: thanks for the help back there Brandon.

Brandon S.: no problem

Well looks like we have two less monsters to worry about now. And the borgs should be happy as well.


	25. Chapter 25

104

 **Author's Note:** I want to apologize for the delay between the last part and this one. I have been working a lot lately. And with Thanksgiving I haven't had a chance to get to the library to type more. This section will, most likely, be the last one released this year. So have a safe and happy holiday and I'll see you again in 2016.

 **Several days later:**

The scene shifts to Trucchis. A closer look shows us that John is outside collecting carriages, Greg is supervising, Ny is at the courtesy booth, Kate is working in the meat department, and Brandon is working in Grocery. It seems to be business as usual. Brandon is stocking shelves when his communicator goes off.

John: (over communicator) uh guys we may have a problem.

Kate: (next aisle over) what's wrong John?

All of a sudden we hear an explosion and the store shakes.

Ny: (over intercom) attention Trucchis shoppers this store is now under lockdown.

Brandon/Kate: (over communicator) on my way John.

Other rangers: on my way

Brandon, Ny, Kate and Greg rush outside to join John. The other four rangers join them a minute later. A look at the monster reveals it is a woman carrying a crescent moon scepter.

?: ah rangers so good of you to join me.

Jackie: wait she's a monster? She looks human.

Kate: never mind that Jackie. Ready?

Others: ready

All: dragon thunder power up hah

Kate: white ranger dragon power

For some reason the morph fails and the nine of them look at themselves in confusion.

Kate: what the fuck?

John: why didn't it work?

?: (laughing) this will be easy

105

Ny: what do we do now?

Kate: (reaching under her shirt) Brandon take this

She takes, what looks like, a key out from under her shirt. She takes it off and hands it to Brandon.

Brandon: (taking it) uh what's this?

Kate: a key. Go to the time clock and hit the manager button. Insert the key and a doorway will open up. Go inside the room and grab nine of each item in that room. There should be three different items in there. John, Jackie go with him.

Both: right

All three rush inside the store and go out back to the time clock. Brandon does what Kate told him and the door to the armory opens up. The three of them enter the armory.

Jackie: (looking around) woah

John: it's huge

Brandon: (holding in surprise) we need to do this quickly.

Both: (coming to senses) right

The three of them each grab a bag from beside the door and split up. Brandon grabs nine of the morpherlike devices, Jackie grabs nine swords and John grabs nine blasters. The three meet up back at the entrance.

Brandon: are we all set?

Both: yeah

Brandon: then let's go rejoin our friends

They rush back outside to find the others on the ground surrounded by drazors. They each draw a blaster and shoot the drazors. The others get up and they regroup.

Kate: did you get them?

John: yes

Kate: then let's do this

The nine of them take the morpherlike devices out and place them on the wrist opposite their morpher. Then they buckle on a sword and holster the blaster.

106

Kate: okay guys do what I do

Others: right

Kate: (touching device) battle warrior mode

A light surrounds Kate. When it disappears she is decked out in white colored ninjetti robes, similar to what Radboud and the other warriors donned in the dream scene.

Kate: do it.

Others: battle warrior mode

They are also surrounded by a bright light. When it disappears they are decked out in robes the same color as their ranger armor.

?: well this is a surprise. Drazors attack

Black and Crimson colored drazors appear and charge at the rangers.

Kate: be careful guys these robes won't protect us as well as our ranger armor does.

The rangers draw their swords and charge at the drazors. Halfway there Kate raises her right hand in front of her.

be careful guys these robes won't protect us as well as our ranger armor does.

The rangers draw their swords and charge at the drazors. Halfway there Kate raises her right hand in front of her.

Kate: dra(y)zors

White colored drazors appear and meet the drazors head on.

Greg: good work Kate now we can just focus on the monster

?: you know I may be a monster but I do still have a name.

John: (swinging sword) oh yeah? What is it?

?: (blocking attack) it's Illuminator

Greg: (swinging) good now we know the name of our next victim

Illuminator: don't count on it

107

The battle continues for some time. Soon both sides start to tire out. All of a sudden a blaster bolt flies from the store's roof toward the combatants. It hits the ground barely missing Jackie.

Jackie: woah what the hell was that?

Another bolt hits the ground, this time barely missing Brandon.

Brandon: take cover

The rangers and Illuminator take cover behind some parked cars. They search the roof for the monster. Brandon suddenly spots something.

Brandon: (pointing) there

All of a sudden a blaster bolt takes Brandon in the head and he drops to the ground.

Rangers: Brandon!

Greg rushes over to Brandon and checks his pulse

Ny: is he….?

Greg: he's dead.

Kate: this ends here

Kate peeks over the hood of her car and sees the monster. It is a demon like monster holding a sniper blaster. She takes aim and fires her blaster as another blaster bolt takes her in the head as well.

Jackie: Kate!

A quick pulse check reveals that Kate is also dead.

Shane: did she get it?

Illuminator closes her eyes, raises her staff and starts speaking in a different language.

Illuminator: (opening eyes) yes I don't sense anything up there.

All of a sudden a beam of light shoots down. When it disappears there is a warrior, with a sword strapped to his back, standing there.

?: so you seven still live? Seems Avengor isn't as good as he said he was.

Brielle: (raising blaster) you monster.

?: I was just following orders. I was to collect the morphers after Avengor took care of you.

108

Brielle fires her blaster at the warrior. The warrior draws his sword and easily deflects the blaster bolt. The other rangers also draw their blasters and aim them at the warrior.

?: come on now is all this really necessary?

John: your friend killed two of our friends so yes, yes it is

?: very well if that's the way you want to do this

The warrior suddenly disappears.

The warrior suddenly disappears.

Greg: (looking around) where did he go?

He appears behind Shane.

?: right here

The warrior stabs Shane through the back and disappears again.

Greg: he's too fast

 **Power Chamber:**

The scene shifts to the Power Chamber where we see eight of the rangers lying unconscious on the floor. Suddenly Brandon sits up breathing heavily. Kate is nowhere to be seen.

Brandon: (looking around) what the fuck? How did I get here?

Brandon spots Alpha standing nearby.

Brandon: (standing up) Alpha!?

He runs over to Alpha. A look at him shows that he is powered down at the moment.

Brandon: Alpha?

Suddenly Shane sits up as well

Shane: (looking around) what the fuck?

Brandon rushes over to check on Shane.

Brandon: are you okay Shane?

109

Shane: yeah. What happened? One minute I was at Trucchis fighting a swordsman and you were dead. Next thing I know I'm waking up here.

Brandon: no idea. Let's try to wake Alpha up. Maybe he'll know what's going on.

The two of them go over to Alpha.

Shane: (knocking on Alpha's head) is he dead?

Brandon: no I think he's just deactivated.

The two search him until Brandon finally finds a switch.

Brandon: ah here we go

He flips the switch and Alpha suddenly lights up.

Alpha: aye yi yi yi yi what happened?

Shane: Alpha are you okay?

Alpha: (jumping) oh Shane, Brandon you're okay

Brandon: yeah. What happened Alpha?

Before Alpha can respond Jackie and Greg both sit up and look around. Shane and Brandon rush over to check on them.

Brandon: Greg are you okay?

Shane: Jackie are you okay?

Both: yeah I'm fine

Jackie: what happened?

Alpha: (coming over) you guys were hanging out after work. All of a sudden you all just collapsed to the floor at the same time. Then a jester like monster walked in, grabbed Kate, and teleported away.

Shane: so how did you get deactivated?

Alpha: I don't know?

Greg: so what do we do? How are we going to find Kate she could literally be anywhere.

Brandon: I know how

Greg/Jackie: how?

110

Brandon: we're going to use the computer to track her morpher

Greg: do you know how to do that Brandon.

Brandon: no. but we do know someone who know a lot more about computers than any of us

Jackie: (thinking) Ryan!

Greg: yeah if anyone can figure out how to work this computer it'll be Ryan.

 **?:**

The scene shifts to the inside of a jail cell. Or at least what appears to be a jail cell. We see Kate lying on the floor unconscious. It appears that she is still in the dream world. Suddenly she sits up and looks around.

Kate: (confused) where am I?

All of a sudden Krebons emerges from the shadows and approaches the cell.

Krebons: Ah white ranger you're finally awake

Kate: (trying communicator) Rangers can you hear me?

Krebons: (laughing) don't bother we're jamming the signal in and out.

All of a sudden a figure in black and crimson armor, similar to Psyclone and Morticai's, appears. Krebons kneels as he approaches the cell.

Kate: I should've known you'd show up. It's been a long time Raphael.

?: power down. How long has it been sister?

Kate: 10,026 years

Raphael: you haven't changed a bit since that day

Kate: nor have you

Raphael: and it's Omegor. I gave up that pathetic human name years ago

Kate: (to herself) I promise I'll find a way to save you one day big bro.

 **Trucchis:**

The scene shifts back to Trucchis. It appears to be the real one since there is no battle going on outside. Brandon is sitting on the bench outside waiting. A male employee exits the store and Brandon stands up.

111

Brandon: hey Ryan

Ryan: hey Brandon day off?

Brandon: yeah. Hey can I talk to you privately?

Ryan: sure

The two of them go around the side of the store to talk.

Ryan: so what's up?

Brandon: listen im about to tell you something that you can't tell anyone ever okay. Can you keep a secret?

Ryan: of course

Brandon: okay. Dragon thunder power up hah

Ryan: (surprised) wow you're a power ranger?

Brandon: yeah

Ryan: what do you need?

Brandon tells Ryan that Kate has been kidnapped and that they need his help to find her.

Brandon: so that's the situation will you help us?

Ryan: of course if Kate's in danger I want to help

The two of them teleport to the power chamber. When they arrive it's to find the other rangers also awake and on their feet. Also we see that Brandon S. and the borgs are also there.

Kelsey: so Ryan agreed to help?

Ryan: of course anything for the power rangers.

Brandon walks over to Greg.

Brandon: (indicating borgs) what're they doing here?

Greg: we're going to need all the help we can get if we're going to rescue Kate from Omegor's forces

Drew: besides we need to discuss why you didn't call us when you went to face Vilor.


	26. Chapter 26: a surprising discovery

112

 **Author's note:** I hope you guys have enjoyed the story so far. This is officially the last part that will be released in 2015. So have a happy and safe Christmas. I'll see you all in 2016 with A very Trucchis Christmas.

Ryan sits down at the console and gets to work tracking Kate's morpher. While he and Brandon S. are focused on that the rangers and borgs go to the side to talk.

Jo: so why didn't you call us?

Greg: it was about 9:30/10 at night. We didn't want to bother you

Roland: we had a deal.

The eleven of them start to argue.

Ryan: (turning around) guys I think I found something

They are arguing so loud they can't hear him

Ryan: (louder) guys

They still don't hear Ryan. Brandon S. sticks his fingers in his mouth and whistles loudly. The arguing stops immediately.

Brandon S.: he found something

The eleven of them go over to the console and look at the monitor. We see the symbol that Brielle drew, Drew showed Bob and that was on Kim's card.

Ryan: that symbol looks familiar.

He selects it and an image of Kate appears on screen.

John: it's Kate

Kate: if you're watching this that means something has gone wrong, and I'm either dead or have been captured. Either way there is work to be done.

Greg: she knew this would happen

Others: shh

Kate: before I get down to business I should explain what's going on. It all started a little over ten thousand years ago in the small village of Draconia.

The scene shifts to the forest we saw during Kate's flashback scene. We see Willow lying on the ground she appears to be unconscious at the moment. Two warriors appear and approach her.

Warrior 1: is she dead?

Warrior 2: (checking pulse) no Genome I think she's just unconscious.

113

Willow suddenly sits up and looks around startling Genome and the other warrior.

Willow: (confused) where am I?

Warrior 2: just outside of Draconia. My name is Pia what is your name?

Willow: my name is Willow.

Genome: how did you get out here?

Willow: well I was out for a walk with my brother

She tells the two of them about how she and Raphael found the box and what happened when he opened it.

Willow: after that I blacked out

Pia: Genome you continue your patrol.

Genome: what're you going to do?

Pia: I'm going to take her to Gabriel to have him check her out.

Genome: right

Pia: follow me Willow

Pia leads Willow back to Draconia and into a tent. Inside we see several people lying on cots and Gabriel is walking between them checking on them. He turns around as Pia and Willow enter the tent.

Gabriel: ah Pia what brings you here?

Pia: this is Willow. Genome and I found her unconscious in the forest. Would you mind checking her for me?

Gabriel: not at all. (to Willow) please have a seat

Willow sits down on a cot. Gabriel starts speaking in another language.

Gabriel: (surprised) well now I didn't expect that.

Pia: what? Is she okay?

Gabriel: (to himself) I wonder (to Pia) go get the chief tell him it's urgent

Pia leaves the tent. She returns back a moment later with Radboud.

Radboud: what is it Gabriel?

114

Gabriel: (to Willow) would you mind explaining?

Willow: (confused) explaining what?

Gabriel: why you didn't tell me you were bonded to one of the ancient spirits?

Radboud/Pia/Willow: what?

Willow: I don't know…

Suddenly, mid-sentence, Willow's voice becomes more soothing

?: very good human you have discovered me. However this human is not yet aware of our bond

Radboud: who are you?

?: my name is Alphor. I am the leader of the ancient spirits. I chose ot bond this human in order to stop the coming storm.

Radboud: the coming storm?

Alphor: my brother Omegor must be stopped. And the only way to stop him is by the powers of the spirits of light. That's why…

Alphor is cut off mid-sentence by an explosion outside.

Pia: sounds like trouble.

Power Chamber:

The scene shifts back to the power chamber, where Ryan has paused the video. We notice that Ian and Kelsey have joined the others bringing their number up to fourteen.

Kelsey: any luck finding Kate yet?

Ryan: the computer is still searching for her.

Ian: how long could it possibly take for a computer this powerful to trace a morpher?

Brandon S.: we think they're jamming the signal. We can still trace it but it'll take twice as long as a result.

Greg: can we get back to the video? It's just starting to get good.

Ryan: sure

He unpauses the video.

115

Gabriel, Alphor (Willow), Radboud and Pia run outside to find Draconia in chaos. There are crimson colored Drazors everywhere.

Alphor: oh! That's not good. Actually that's the very definition of bad.

Pia: what? It's just drazors. We've fought plenty of them already.

Alphor: yes but those are Omegor's personal bodyguards.

Gabriel: then that means….

Radboud: Omegor has come to Draconia. Pia gather the warriors get them ready for a real battle.

Pia: right

She runs off

Radboud: (turning to Alphor) can you fight?

She holds out her right hand and a halberd appears in it.

Alphor: does this answer your question?

The four of them change into their ninjetti outfits, Alphor's is white, and charge in to help the Draconians. After a short skirmish it becomes clear that these drazors are a lot different then the ones our rangers have been fighting.

Pia: (panting) these guys are tough

Alphor: I told you

Despite the setback the four defeat the drazors and meet up with Barca, Ling Ling, Pia, with other warriors, Genome and a female warrior we don't recognize.

?: Radboud, Gabriel are you guys okay?

Radboud: yeah Sa'adat we're okay how about you guys?

Barca: still in one piece.

Alphor seems to be distracted by something. She is looking around as if searching for something.

Pia: (noticing this) is something wrong Alphor?

Alphor: (to herself) I know you're here. Where are….?

Suddenly she stops, looking in one direction.

116

Alphor:  found you!

She then runs off in that direction. The others follow her to a clearing in the woods. We see Raphael sitting on a tree stum in the center of the clearing.

Willow: (surprised) Raphael!?

She runs to him but is stopped by the appearance of several more crimson colored drazors.

Power Chamber:

Kate: and that's the day that I learned that my only brother was now my sworn enemy.

Ryan pauses the video

Ian: wait did she just say that Omegor is her brother?

Ny: woah! I did not see that coming.

The others nod in agreement. Ryan unpauses the video once more. Kate continues her story, telling of the warrior's first confrontation with Omegor. As well as the final battle with his forces on the Plains of Draconia. Then pictures of all eight rangers(Ian and Kelsey included, not John and Jackie) appear on the screen.

Kate: if Omegor has indeed returned there isn't any time to lose. You must find these eight people and you must restore their true memories. This is the only way to ensure they'll be able to defeat Omegor once and for all.

Greg: true memories? What that fuck does that mean?

Kate: to do this you must speak their real name in front of them.

Brandon's picture takes up the screen.

Kate: Radboud

Brandon collapses to the floor. Next Greg's picture pops up on screen

Kate: Barca

Each ranger's picture pops up on the screen and Kate speaks their "true name" causing that ranger to collapse.

Prison Cell:

Kate is lying on a cot in her prison cell. Suddenly she hears Alphor's voice inside of her head.

117

Alphor: Willow

Kate: (jumping) (thinking) what is it Alphor?

Alphor: there has been a disturbance in the force

Kate: what do you mean? What happened?

Alphor: I fear your rangers have unlocked their true memories.

Kate: but how…? They must've found my video and watched it.

Back at the Power Chamber:

We see John, Jackie, Brandon S., Ryan and Alpha checking on the rangers. Suddenly their eyes open and they sit up.

Jackie: (sighing) are you guys okay?

Greg: (holding head) yeah… what happened?

Before anyone can answer an image of a young man appears on the screen.

?: hello can anyone hear me?

Brandon S.: (standing up) yes

?: who am I speaking to? I was given this number and told to contact it if in case of emergency.

Brandon: call 911 this is a dedicated line.

?: I was told the power rangers would be here.

They all freeze

John: who are you?

?: my name is Tyler Navarro. I am the Red Dino Charge Ranger

This definitely gets their attention as they all stand up at hearing this.

Ny: prove it

Tyler pulls two things out of his pocket

Tyler: it's morphing time, dino charger, energize, unleash the power

Ranger armor appears on him and he is indeed a red ranger.

118

Brandon: what do you need?

Tyler: my team has been captured. I need help to rescue them.

Greg: what are your coordinates?

Tyler: I'm sending them to you now

Coordinates appear on the screen. A quick check reveals that they lead to a museum in Amber Beach.

Brandon: we're on our way

He turns to Ryan, Ian and Kelsey

Brandon: keep looking for Kate.

All three: right

The rangers and borgs then teleport away.


	27. A very Trucchis Christmas part 1

119

 **A very Trucchis Christmas**

The eleven of them arrive to find themselves outside of the Amber Beach Museum.

Drew: where are we?

?: (behind them) welcome friends.

All eleven of them jump in surprise and turn around. They see a weird looking creature wearing a red robe.

Brandon: (stepping forward) who are you?

?: my name is keeper. I was the mentor to the Dino Charge Power Rangers.

Tyler: (behind them) you still are Keeper.

Keeper and the Rangers turn around to see Tyler coming out of the museum.

Keeper: oh Tyler it's great to see you again.

Tyler: and you Keeper. Though I wish it was under better circumstances.

Keeper: as do I. (turning to others) hold out your morphers.

Greg: (suspicious) why?

Keeper: I am going to give them an upgrade that will surely help in the coming battles.

They all hold out their wrists and Keeper summons a staff and holds it over the morphers. He starts speaking a weird language and they start to glow. When they stop glowing we see that they have changed. There is now an LCD screen on them.

John: (looking at morpher) what the?

Brandon: what did you do?

Keeper: I have give you the power of the Universal Morphers.

Keeper explains to the rangers how to use their upgraded morphers.

Jackie: thanks Keeper.

Keeper: your welcome.

Keeper then disappears.

Tyler: (noticing how many people there are) wow I didn't expect so many of you.

120

Brandon S.: there's rangers in trouble what did you expect?

Tyler: so what is your team name?

Brandon: (stepping forward) Dragon Thunder

Drew: (stepping forward) Beetleborgs Metallix

Brandon S.: (stepping forward) Mighty Morphin

 **Power Chamber:**

Ryan: (to computer) come on work faster

Ian: (teleporting in) anything yet?

Ryan: not yet

We notice that Ian is carrying something. A closer look shows it is a big bag.

Kelsey: what's that?

Ian: did you forget what day tomorrow is?

Kelsey: Christmas!

 **Trucchis:**

The sce shifts to Trucchis where the store is closed for the evening. A look inside shows several employees, including Susan, Bob, Tyler and Toni getting ready to leave.

Susan: alright guys have a good..

She stops mid-sentence. A look outside shows us why. There is a monster and a ton of Drazors outside in the lot.

Susan: oh no.

Bob: what's wrong Susan?

Susan: we've got trouble.

Bob looks outside and sees the monster. Tyler and Toni join them as well.

Tyler: well that might be a bit of a problem.

Bob: (to himself) why did this have to happen? Tonight of all nights.

121

 **Power Chamber:**

Brandon: (on console) okay we got them. Thanks Ryan. Go home and be with your family.

Ryan: your welcome. Good luck

The transmission cuts off. Suddenly the alarm starts going off. Waking up Kelsey and Ian, who are sitting in nearby chairs sleeping.

Ryan: (covering ears) what's going on?

Ian: an attack.

He hits several buttons on the console and they look at the viewing globe. They see that the people at Trucchis are fighting Drazors.

Kelsey: that's not good.

Ryan: we need to help them

Ian: yeah let's go.

The three of them teleport to Trucchis.

 **?:**

Brandon and the others arrive at the coordinates Ryan gave them. We see that they are on top of a mountain.

Tyler: (looking around) where are we?

We see Brandon, Greg, Ny, Shane, Brielle and Laura realize where they are.

Brandon: it can't be.

Shane: seems somehow appropriate.

John: (confused) what is this place?

Greg: this is what used to be the Plains of Draconia.

Tyler: where?

Ny: this is where we were born. And where we stopped Omegor 10,000 years ago.

John: you mean where your ancestors were born and stopped Omegor.

Brielle: we that's true for Shane, Laura and I but it was the three of them along with Ian, Kelsey and Kate

122

Tyler: wait what?

Brandon: we'll explain later. Right now we need to make a plan to get Kate and your rangers out of there.

 **Trucchis:**

Ian, Kelsey and Ryan arrive at Trucchis to find that things have calmed down for the moment. Several people have a few bruises. But nobody appears to be seriously hurt. They approach Bob who is keeping an eye on things outside.

Ian: Bob.

He turns around

Bob: hey Ian

Ian: we're here to help

Bob: good we need it

Kelsey: do you have the key to the armory?

Bob: (surprised) yeah

He pulls a key, similar to the one Kate had, from under his shirt and hands it to Kelsey.

Ian: we'll be back.

Ian, Ryan and Kelsey return to front a moment later. When they do it's to find the dragon rangers standing there.

Ryan: but aren't they?

Ian: (confused) what are you guys…?

He stops mid-sentence. We see that there's a white ranger with them

Ryan: that's impossible I just sent the coordinates.

Rangers: power down

Their ranger armor disappears and we see it's not out rangers. It is Greg, Nathan, Zack, Michaela, Toni, Brandon S., Laura, Sarah and someone we don't know yet.

?: we're here to help

123

Ian: thanks we could use it.

Ryan: you guys handle that monster the three of us will stop any drazors that get through.

Greg and Laura both step forward and hold out a morpher.

Laura: we'll need help

Ian takes the morpher from Greg and Kelsey takes the one from Laura. They put them on their wrists.

Greg: (to his rangers) delta form guys

Others: right

Greg's team: SPD emergency

Ian/Kelsey: dragon thunder power up hah

Ian and Kelsey's new ranger armor appears. Ian is now the platinum ranger and Kelsey is now the Emerald ranger.

Ian: (to Bob) the weapons are in the bag.

Bob: right. You guys worry about the monsters we'll deal with any drazors that break through.

Ian: monsters?

A look outside shows that Nukus has joined the monster.

Greg: good luck Bob

They eleven rangers go outside to find that it is now snowing.

Laura: what the?

Ian: did the weatherman say anything about snow tonight?

Kelsey: no it's supposed to be sixty degrees tomorrow.

Ian: (into communicator) hey Drew, Roland, Jo.

Jo: yeah Ian?

Ian: we have Nukus here if you're interested

Roland: where the power chamber?

Kelsey: no Trucchis

124

Drew: we're on our way

Nathan: looks like it's gonna be a white Christmas after all

 **Draconia:**

The borgs have just finished their conversation with Ian and Kelsey. They walk back over to the others who are all looking down the mountain at something.

Brandon: (turning around) what's up?

Drew: we're going to Trucchis

Greg: what why?

Jo: Nukus is there

Brandon: right good luck

The three of them teleport away

John: now back to the problem at hand

A look down shows a giant fortress complex at the base of the mountain.

Jackie: how are we going to get in there?

Brandon S.: I have a plan. Okay so we know she's somewhere in that compound right?

Greg: yeah

Brandon S.: and the morpher signal is being jammed right?

Jackie: right

Brandon S.: so that means that there is a device somewhere down there jamming it.

Greg: so if we destroy that device we can get in contact with Kate.

Brandon S. looks around the compound for a bit then points

Brandon S.: it's there

John: how do you know that?

Brandon: it would have to be high up to make sure it has the largest area of effect possible.

125

Brandon S.: right. That'll be the control tower as well. We'll need to take that out first. If we don't we'll be surrounded immediately.

Brandon: right. Brandon, Jackie you two and I will do that. The rest of you stay here. We'll signal when it's done.

Brandon S.: after that we'll need to find and rescue Kate.

Tyler: and my team

Brandon: yes

Brandon S.: then we'll destroy the bastard behind all of this.

Tyler: bastards

John: bastards?

Tyler: Omegor's henchman and the one who captured my team.

Brandon: all right let's do this. Let's try our new morphers. Ready?

others: ready.

 **To be continued.**


	28. A very Trucchis Christmas part 2

127

 **Mysterious Conference Room:**

The scene shifts back to that conference room from a while back. We see Brian sitting at the conference table alone. On the television screen, on the wall, we see an older man.

Brian: well as I said Doctor Oliver you have our full support.

Doctor Oliver: please call me Tommy and thank you

Brian: now is there anything else you need from the Dragon Guardians today?

Tommy: how's the battle with Omegor going?

Brian: as far as I know it's going well. Our friend Willow is taking care of it as we speak.

Tommy: well then I'll give her a call and talk to her.

The transmission is then ended.

 **Trucchis:**

All eleven rangers and the borgs exit the store to confront Nukus and the monster.

?: ah this should be good

Nukus: Frostor you deal with the rangers and leave the bug breaths to me

Frostor: yes master Nukus

Greg: (to Ian and Kelsey) we'll take care of ice face you two help them deal with Nukus

Both: right

 **Draconia:**

The scene shifts to outside the fortress. We see a red ranger, with a star on the helmet, a green ranger, with a rectangle on the helmet and a pink ranger with an oval on the helmet. They are walking around the edge of the wall.

Jackie: wow these new morphers are awesome.

Brandon S: yeah I know right.

Brandon: stay focused we can admire them later.

 **Rebel base(future):**

128

The scene shifts back to the rebel base in the future. We see Greg and Laura being shown around by Ian and Nathan.

Laura: so how did you choose this location to be your base?

Ian: well we needed to find somewhere that could hold everyone comfortably.

Greg: so who's in charge here? Is it you Ian?

Nathan: actually no. but it is someone you know

Both: who?

Tyler N.: (from behind) that would be me.

They all turn around to see Tyler Navarro standing there. Greg approaches him and shakes his hand.

Greg: (whispering in Tyler's ear) thanks for looking after my friends.

Tyler N.: no problem.

They enter what appears to be the command building. Here we see another familiar face.

Laura: Keeper!

She runs over and hugs Keeper

Laura: you're still alive

Greg: it's good to see you again Keeper.

Keeper: it is good to see the two of you as well

Tyler M.: (behind) yeah we could really use your help.

 **Trucchis:**

Greg's team charges head on at Frostor

Frostor: Drazors attack

Drazors appear and charge at the oncoming rangers

Greg's Team: dra(y)zors defend

White colored drazors appear and meet the drazors that frostor summoned head on. Greg and Nathan are the first to reach Frostor.

129

 **Omegor's Spaceship:**

The scene shifts to what appears to be a hanger on Omegor's ship. We see several monsters standing around a ship. Morticai is also seen. Suddenly the back opens and a cloaked figure walks down the ramp. The monsters raise their weapons at the newcomer.

Morticai: state your name and business.

?: take me to Omegor Morticai.

Morticai: (surprised) I said state your name and

Before Morticai can finish, the newcomer swipes his hand horizontally and the other monsters go flying backwards hitting the walls.

?: take me to Omegor now.

Suddenly Patricor walks into the hanger. He looks down at the monsters on the floor and shakes his head.

Patricor: General Morticai

Morticai: what is it Patricor?

Patricor: Lord Omegor has instructed me to bring our guest to him

?: see was that so hard? Lead the way Patricor.

Patricor leads the mysterious guest to Omegor's throne room.

Patricor: as you requested my lord.

Omegor: very good Patricor you may leave.

Patricor: yes my lord.

Patricor leaves and Omegor then turns to the cloaked figure. We see he has removed his cloak, and that he is wearing pitch black armor and has two swords strapped to his back.

Omegor: it's been a long time father.

?: too long

Omegor: so what is it the great Deathstroke wants this time?

130

 **Draconia:**

The three rangers arrive at the top of a flight of stairs to find themselves in front of a wooden door. Behind the door they hear noises, like someone walking around. All three draw their blasters.

Brandon: (whispering) okay I'll kick in the door you two shoot anyone you see

Both: right

Brandon: on three. One,two, three

Brandon kicks in the door and jumps out of the way. Jackie and Brandon S. make quick work of the drazors in the room.

Brandon: good work guys

They approach the console.

Jackie: so what do we do now?

Brandon: this

He shoots the console with his blaster. The tower goes dark and, luckily, there is no alarm.

Brandon S.: (sighing) that could've gone really badly Brandon

Brandon: oh yeah whoops

Jackie: did it work?

Brandon: only one way to find out

 **Jail Cell:**

Kate is lying on her cot waiting. All of a sudden her communicator goes off.

Jackie: (quietly) Kate can you hear me?

Kate: (surprised) (whispering) yeah I can. Where are you guys?

Brandon: we're outside we're coming to bust you out

Kate: right. Wait did you disable the jamming device?

Brandon S.: yes

Kate: (standing up) white ranger dragon power.

131

Her ranger armor appears.

Krebons: IMPOSSIBLE!

Kate: payback time Krebons

Krebons: (trying comm device) code red I repeat code red

Nothing happens. Kate teleports out of her cell and approaches Krebons slowly.

Kate: nobody is coming you're on your own

 **Hallway:**

We see all 9 rangers running down a hallway to a wooden door. All of a sudden Krebons comes flying through it.

Brandon: what the?

Kate then exits the room a second later.

Kate: (seeing rangers) took you long enough

John: sorry Kate but we got held up

While they are talking Krebons gets up and starts to flee

Jackie: (seeing this) he's getting away

Brandon draws his blaster and fires it at the fleeing Krebons. However, the shot misses as Krebons rounds a corner. The rangers then follow him to find themselves outside where Illuminator is waiting.

 **Trucchis:**

The battle with Nukus begins with Drew and Ian getting to him first. They both swing their weapons at him. Unfortunately Nukus is able to block both swings with his sword.

Nukus: pathetic

He then swings his sword hitting both and knocking them to the ground. Distracted by them, Nukus does not notice Kelsey standing behind him.

Nukus: time to end you

He raises his sword above his head. Kelsey then fires her blaster, hitting him in the back.

Kelsey: not on my watch Nukus

132

Ian and Drew get up and the borgs regroup.

Roland: I think it's time to try out our new powers don't you think?

Jo: yeah

All three: back blast

Ian: (surprised) what are you doing?

Drew: we were hoping to surprise you later. But now will have to do

A look at their wrists shows they are wearing what looks like metal bracelets.

Drew: ready?

Roland/Jo: ready

Borgs: dragon bonders

Morpher-like devices appear where the bracelets were

Borgs: dragon blast

Their armor appears and we see that it is dragon scale armor, and their helmets are in the shape of dragon heads. Also their colors are now different. Drew's armor is red, Roland's is blue and Jo's is Pink.

Kelsey: how.. when did you..?

Roland: after the last battle we helped you with we asked our friend Art to design us new armor. He finished it earlier today and our friend Flabber created it for us.

Nukus: beetles or dragons either way I'm still going to destroy you

Jo: don't count on it

Borgs: battle weapons

 **Draconia:**

Illuminator: (laughing) well isn't this a surprise ten rangers.

Krebons: great just what I needed another problem

Brandon S.: huh?

John: what does he mean another problem?

133

Illuminator: be gone clown

An energy orb appears in her hand. She then slams it into Krebons' chest causing him to explode.

Brandon: (surprised)what the hell?

Illuminator then turns her attention to the rangers once more.

Jackie: why did you do that? Wasn't he on your side?

Illuminator: (laughing) no. that fool worked for Omegor. I serve another master. One who sees Omegor and his petty grudge as a distraction.

 **Hallway:**

The scene switches to another long hallway. We see Tyler N. running down it to a wooden door. He reaches the door and draws his blaster. Behind the door we can hear voices.

?: you'll never get away with this Fury. Tyler will find us and when he does you'll pay

Tyler: Fury?

Fury: (laughs) I hope he does show up so he can watch me destroy you.

Unseen to anyone Tyler managed to open the door and slip in without being heard or seen.

Fury: but he'll never find this place. Not with the jamming device still active. It would take a really powerful computer to break through the jamming signal.

Tyler: think again Fury.

Fury: (turning around) impossible

Prisoners: Tyler!

Tyler: don't worry guys I'm here to bust you out. But first I have some unfinished business to take care of.

Fury: bring it on red ranger.


	29. A very Trucchis Christmas Finale

**Author's Note:** Hey guys I just wanted to apologize, once more, for the long delay between the last part and this one. I have been busy lately and I haven't had a chance to get to the library and type this out. This will be an extra-long part so I hope that makes up for it. Enjoy.

134

 **Outside:**

The scene returns to outside where the battle with Illuminator has begun. Currently there is a mix of various ranger armor designs. We can't tell who is who at the moment. Illuminator is currently fighting two green rangers.

Illuminator: (blocking swing) I never signed up for this.

Greg: neither did we

John: join the club

All of a sudden we hear an explosion. The combatants turn to see Fury fleeing out of a nearby building.

Brandon S.: looks like we've got company.

Eight rangers then exit the building. There is a Red, Blue, Green, Black, Pink, Gold, Graphite and Purple ranger. We notice that the red ranger is Tyler N.

Jackie: looks like Tyler found his team

Fury: (noticing our rangers) great more rangers

All eighteen rangers gather together.

Tyler: I see you've found your friend

Brandon: and you've found your team

Fury: perfect eighteen rangers to destroy.

Brandon: who's he?

Blue Ranger: his name Fury.

Purple Ranger: he used to be the general for our villain Sledge and later Heckyl/Snyde

All of a sudden we hear laughing. The rangers turn around to see Horribelle standing there. We see she is holding a card in her hand.

Horribelle: seems like you two could use some help.

Fury: (to Illuminator) who is she?

Illuminator: no idea fish breath.

135

Horribelle then throws the card in the air and shoots a beam at it from the tip of her finger.

Horribelle: come on out Celtor.

The swordsman from the dream world appears and the card hits the ground still completely intact.

Celtor: what is your bidding mistress?

Horribelle: destroy those pesky rangers.

Celtor: yes mistress.

Celtor draws his sword and charges at the rangers.

Fury: oh no you don't they're mine

Illuminator: wrong they're mine

Illuminator and Fury step in and confront Celtor.

John: wow now we have monsters fighting over us

Horribelle fires a ball of light at the rangers. It hits the ground and explodes, sending all eighteen rangers flying.

Horribelle: did you forget about me?

Tyler and Brandon stand up.

Brandon: not even close.

Kate: Brandon

Brandon turns around to look at Kate.

Kate: there's another mode I've been working on. Activate the battlizer mode.

Brandon: right

He pushes a button on his morpher.

Brandon: battlizer mode.

Brandon is surrounded by a bright light.

 **Trucchis:**

The scene switches back to the battle with Nukus. In Drew's hand is a sword, in Jo's hand is a trident and in Roland's hand is an axe.

136

Nukus: impressive but it still won't be enough to defeat me. You should know by now that you can never destroy me. I made sure of that.

Drew: (ignoring the second statement) wait until you see us fight.

Nukus: I will but first.

He pulls out a card, similar to Horribelle's, and throws it into the air. He then shoots a beam from his finger at it. A warrior, carrying a trident, appears and the card, also fully intact, hits the ground nearby.

Nukus: your name is Tridon

Tridon: what can Tridon do for you Master Nukus?

Nukus: destroy the rangers but leave the the bug-breaths to me.

Tridon: (bowing) as you command

Tridon charges at Ian and Kelsey while Nukus turns his attention to the borgs.

Nukus: it's just the four of us now

Jo: just like it should…

She stops, mid-sentence, as we hear an explosion nearby. Also we notice it has stopped snowing. The snow that has accumulated is already starting to melt, it appears that Frostor was causing it to snow.

Greg: looks like your backup is toast Nukus.

Drew: you guys stay back this is our battle.

Laura: right good luck

The scene shifts over to the battle with Tridon. It seems like the combatants are evenly matched. However, unlike Ian and Kelsey, Tridon does not appear to be getting tired.

Kelsey: this guy never quits.

Tridon: nope

Ian: time to step up our game.

Kelsey: right

Both: battle mode x

A light surrounds both of them

Tridon: (shielding eyes) what's going on? What is this?

137

The light disappears

Both: your doom!

A look at Ian and Kelsey shows that the dragon head on their helmet is now more pronounced. Also the dragon scales on the armor are sticking up.

Both: x-battle mode

Tridon: oh now I'm so scared. Not!

Kelsey: you should be

Both: battle weapon

A double bladed axe appears in Ian's hand and a bow appears in Kelsey's hand.

Ian: (looking down) these are our x-battle…?

Before Ian can finish his question his axe begins to crackle. Also a flaming arrow appears in Kelsey's bow.

Kelsey: now that's more like it.

Using their new weapons Kelsy and Ian weaken Tridon.

Ian: time to end this

He runs his hand along the axe which begins to glow.

Ian: final…

Before Ian finishes Zack steps in front of him.

Kelsey: what are you doing Zack?

Zack: serving justice

He pulls out his morpher.

Zack: Tridon you are charged with assault on a power ranger and obstruction of justice. Judgement mode.

He pushes a button on top of his morpher, which opens up showing two symbols. One of the symbols is red and the other is green. They alternate flashing back and forth before stopping on red.

Zack: guilty, confinement mode

138

He pushes another button and there is a flash of light. When it disappears Tridon has been turned into a card. We hear a nearby explosion. We look to see Nukus standing up from the ground. He appears to be unaffected.

Kelsey: impossible. They destroyed him.

Nukus: (laughing) I told you I can't be destroyed.

Roland: that's why we came to you guys for help

Greg: Drew

Drew looks over at Greg.

Greg: catch

He throws his morpher over to Drew.

Drew: your morpher?

Laura: it's only fitting that you guys are the ones to bring him in.

Nukus is starting to move toward the Borgs. Drew steps forward.

Jo: Nukus you are charged with obstruction of justice, accessory to kidnapping, assault and battery on a ranger and us, as well as multiple counts of assault and battery on innocent civilians.

All three: judgement mode

Drew pushes the button and the morpher opens up. It flashes between red and green before stopping on red.

Borgs: guilty

Drew: it's over, confinement mode

He pushes the button and Nukus is turned into a confinement card as well.

Roland: phew. Two down, one to go.

Greg walks over to retrieve his morpher but the Borg's communicators suddenly go off.

Drew: go ahead

Kate: Hey guys we have Horribelle here if you're interested.

Drew: on our way Kate.

139

Jo looks at Greg

Jo: you mind if we borrow this for a little longer?

Greg: not at all good luck. And try not to lose it please.

Roland: thanks let's go guys

The three of them then teleport over to Draconia to finish things once and for all. They arrive to find Draconia in chaos. The rangers are fighting Illuminator, Tyler N.'s team is fighting Fury, Brandon B. and Tyler N. are fighting Horribelle and Brandon S. is fighting Celtor. We also see there are drazors and dra(y)zors everywhere and they are also fighting.

Roland: looks like we arrived just in time.

The borgs rush down the hill and join the battle with Horribelle. Drew blocks her attack on Tyler just in time.

Drew: not so fast Horribelle.

Horribelle: who are you supposed to be?

Jo: the dragon borgs

Horribelle: (laughs) the dragon borgs? Hah pathetic

Drew: you two step aside she's ours.

Tyler: right

Brandon: good luck

Brandon and Tyler go and rejoin their teams

Roland: this ends now Horribelle

Jo: right now

 **battle with Illuminator:**

Brandon rejoins his team, who appears to be getting tired.

Kate: good of you to rejoin us

Brandon: I've got this.

He squeezes his morpher.

Brandon: battlizer mode

140

He is surrounded by a bright light. When it disappears he is decked out in armor similar to Kate, Psyclone and Morticai's armor. He also has two sword strapped to his back and ,what looks like, a backpack on his back

Brandon: dragon battle ranger

John: wow that's amazing.

Illuminator: bring it on red ranger

Brandon: oh I intend to

Brandon draws both swords and Illuminator summons her staff. The two swing and their weapons meet in the middle with sparks flying everywhere.

Kate: nice. Just as I intended.

Jackie: what?

Kate: (watching battle) I designed Brandon's battlizer to be strong enough to match even Morticai and Psyclone blow for blow.

Greg: wow

The battle continues for a while. Eventually Brandon catches Illuminator off guard and knocks her to the ground.

Brandon: time to end this.

He sheaths his swords and holds out his right hand.

Brandon: battle axe

An axe appears in Brandon's hand. He raises it above his head and starts to bring it down toward Illuminator. Before it hits two swords appear and block Brandon's axe inches away from Illuminator. Brandon looks up to see that it is Jackie and Laura that have stopped him.

Brandon: (confused) what are you two doing?

Both: stopping you

Illuminator stands up and looks at the three in confusion.

Laura: get out of here and consider yourself lucky.

Illuminator teleports away without a word.

 **Battle with Horribelle:**

Our view switches back over to the battle with Horribelle.

141

Horribelle: (laughs) hah give it up. Even if you struck me down Nukus still got what he wanted. His new army and he will destroy all of you the take this planet for himself.

The borgs start to laugh and Horribelle looks at them in confusion.

Horribelle: what, may I ask, is so funny?

Drew pulls Nukus' confinement card out of his pocket and shows it to Horribelle.

Drew: he won't be bothering the people of this planet ever again.

Nukus: let me out of here this instant

Horribelle: impossible

Drew: not with this

He shows Horribelle Greg's morpher. Roland and Jo then grab her from behind and hold her still.

Jo: let's finish this

Drew: Horribelle you are charged with aiding a criminal, accessory to kidnapping, assault and battery on us and the rangers and multiple counts of assault and battery on innocent civilians. Judgement mode

He pushes the button on the morpher and it opens up. The light flashes several times before stopping on red.

All three: guilty

Drew: confinement mode

He pushes the other button and Horribelle is also turned into a confinement card. We then hear an explosion nearby. A look shows that Tyler N.'s team has defeat Fury as well. We see that an aqua ranger has also joined with them. Our rangers and the borgs then go and join them.

Rangers: power down

Borgs: back blast

Tyler's team's armor disappears and we see that seven of the rangers are male and two are female.

Female 1: (stepping forward) thank you all for your assistance.

Kate: your welcome

Tyler: rangers I'd like you to meet my team. This is Koda (blue), Chase (black), Riley (Green), Shelby (Pink), Ivan (gold), Prince Philip III (graphite), Ms. Morgan (purple) and my dad James (aqua).

Ms. Morgan: please call me Kendall

142

Brandon: it's nice to meet all of you

Ivan: likewise sir…. Uh.

Brandon: oh sorry I'm Brandon, this is Greg, John, Ny, Jackie, Shane, Brielle, Laura, Kate, Drew, Roland, Jo, and Brandon.

John: (to Philip) are you really a Prince?

Prince Philip III: yes. I am the Prince of Zandar

Suddenly a beam of light shoots down and hits where Fury blew up. When it disappears Fury is back as a super monster.

Fury: I'm back

Koda: it not over yet.

Kendall: it's time to end this.

Brandon: right! Are you guys ready?

Others: ready!

Dragon Rangers: dragon thunder power up hah

Kate: white ranger dragon power

Dino charge rangers: dino charger ready, energize, unleash the power

Tyler,Shelby, Koda: summon zord

Kendall: summon zord

Dragon rangers: we need dragon zord power now

All thirteen zords appear

Tyler, Shelby, Koda: zords combine

Kendall: plesio charge megazord

The two megazords appear as well as the dragon zords.

plesio charge megazord

The two megazords appear as well as the dragon zords.

Kate: Brandon, Greg, John, Ny, and Jackie you five combine your zords.

143

Shane: what about us?

Kate: you three and I will combine our zords together as well.

All eight: right

All: Dragon Megazord

The red, blue, green, yellow and pink dragon zords combine, as well as the gold, silver, purple and white dragon zords. All of the rangers jump into their megazords.

Dragon rangers: dragon thunder megazords online

Dino Charge Rangers: dino charge megazord ready

Kendall: plesio charge megazord ready

All of a sudden another beam of light shoots down and hits the ground. When it disappears we see Omegor's enforcer standing there.

Enforcer: (to Fury) looks like you could use some help.

Fury: I don't need help especially

Before Fury can finish his sentence two megazord feet kick him in the stomach. Fury is sent flying as a result.

Enforcer: you were saying?

Fury: (standing up) fine. You deal with the dragon rangers I'll take care of the dino rangers.

Enforcer: right

Fury squares off with the dino charge and plesio charge megazords while the enforcer squares off with the dragon megazords.

Brandon: not this guy again

Enforcer: we meet again rangers. This time, though, I have orders to destroy you.

Kate: don't count on it.

Rangers: battle swords

A sword appears in both megazord's right hands

Enforcer: battle axe

A double bladed axe appears in the enforcer's hand. And the three combatants engage in battle.

144

 **Meanwhile:**

The battle with Fury has also begun. The three combatants are giving this battle everything they've got.

Tyler: he's gotten stronger

Chase: yeah no kidding

Kendall: stay focused rangers we can do this

Others: right

The battle continues for a while. However, unseen by the rangers, a monster has snuck on board the dino charge megazord. He reaches around Tyler's back and grabs something. As a result Tyler de-morphs.

Tyler: (surprised) he took my energem

Riley: (lunging at monster) oh no you don't

While the rangers are distracted Fury knocks the dino charge megazord to the ground. In the chaos the monster escapes the cockpit and makes a run for it.

Monster: hah hah

Unseen to him Ian and Kelsey have arrived. They aim their blasters at him and fire hitting him square in the chest.

Ian: oh no you don't

Kelsey walks over to the monster and grabs Tyler's energem from his hand.

Kelsey: I'll take this

Ian then pulls out a delta morpher.

Ian: confinement mode

The monster is turned into a confinement card. Fury and the monster then return to normal size and turn to flee.

Both: this isn't…

They stop mid-sentence when they see both Zack and Laura(both morphed) standing there.

Zack: not today

Both: confinement mode.

Fury and the enforcer both get turned into confinement cards. All the rangers, and the borgs regroup.

145

Kate: are you guys okay?

Riley: a little banged up but otherwise we're fine

Kelsey then steps forward

Kelsey: (holding out hand) I believe this belongs to you

Tyler: my energem thanks

Kelsey: your welcome

Ian: (to Dino Rangers) so what happens now that you've won?

Keeper: (behind them) now that Fury is gone the energems are finally safe once more. Thank you all of you.

Kate: we were glad we could help.

The dino charge rangers then teleport away. Our rangers then turn to the borgs, who are still standing there.

Brandon S.: so I guess this is it for the three of you as well huh?

Drew: I guess so.

Jo: I was a pleasure fighting beside you guys.

Greg: likewise

Drew: remember if you ever need us you give us a call.

Jackie: we will.

The borgs also teleport away, after returning Greg's morpher to Zack and Laura.

 **Back at the Power Chamber:**

Our rangers, minus Ian and Kelsey arrive back at the power chamber.

Kate: good work rangers

Brandon: thanks

Just then Ian and Kelsey also arrive carrying shopping bags marked with the Trucchis logo.

Ian: merry Christmas rangers.

Kate: it's Christmas?

Kelsey: well technically it the twenty sixth. But it's close enough.

146

Ian: we brought food to celebrate.

They all go into another room where we see there is a table and chairs. They unload the bags to see that Ian and Kelsey did, indeed, bring food.

Kate: sweet let's eat.

They all sit down and begin eating. It appears they're all very hungry as they devour their food.

Greg: this is good.

Laura: yeah

The others all agree. However, Kate seems to be distracted by something. John notices that Kate has barely touched her food and is staring blankly at nothing.

John: is something wrong Kate?

Kate doesn't respond.

John: Kate?

Kate snaps out of it.

Kate: sorry did you ask me something John?

John: I asked what's wrong? You seem distracted.

Kate: I was just thinking about my older brother. Today is his birthday.

Jackie: you mean Omegor?

Kate: well technically I mean Raphael but seeing they're one in the same yes. I saw him

Ny: when?

Kate: yesterday while I was locked up. He showed up in the prison.

Greg: you must really miss him

Kate: I think about him every day.

This seems to put a damper on everyone's spirits. Just then Ryan and Brandon S. arrive as well. They notice that everyone seems upset.

Ryan: hey why the long faces?

Brandon S.: yeah it's Christmas.

147

Kate: my brother isn't here to celebrate with us.

Ryan: brother? Oh you mean Omegor right?

Kate: yes. Today is his birthday

Suddenly Alpha rushes into the room

Alpha: Kate.

Kate: what's up Alpha?

Alpha: you have a call

Kate: (taking a bite of food) who is it?

Alpha: it's Doctor Oliver

Kate gets up and goes into the other room. The others, curious, follow her. We see Doctor Oliver on the monitor.

Kate: Doctor Oliver merry Christmas.

Doctor Oliver: merry Christmas to all of you as well. And Kate I've told you before call me Tommy.

Kate: what's up?

Tommy: I'm calling to check on the situation with Omegor.

Greg: I'm sorry who are you?

Tommy: my name is Tommy Oliver. Archaeologist and ex-power ranger

Everyone, except for Kate, is surprised by this information.

Kate: the battle with Omegor is going as well as can be expected. His army has definitely gotten stronger in the last 10,000 years.

Tommy: okay well I'll talk to you later then. Merry Christmas.

Kate: same to you

The transmission then cuts off. Kate then turns around to look at the others. It appears they are all in thought.

Kate: shat we get back to dinner?

Kelsey: yeah

148

Brandon: but after dinner you have some questions to answer

Kate: (sighing) very well after dinner I'll answer all of your questions that I am able to.

They all go back into the other room and finish eating. When they are done they clear the table and sit back down.

Kate: okay. So what do you guys want to know?

Ny: why didn't you tell us the truth about Omegor from the start?

Kate: when this all started I needed the five of you to trust me completely. I thought if I told you Omegor was my brother that wouldn't be possible.

Brandon S.: who was that we just talked to? And how does he know about Omegor?

Kate: his name is Tommy Oliver. He is one of the most famous power rangers in history. He is also one of the executive members of a group known as the Dragon Guardians.

Kelsey: The Dragon Guardians?

Kate: they are a secret society that has existed for over nine thousand years. It has members from all around the world. They exist to serve one goal.

Ryan: which is?

Laura: to protect us.

Kate: precisely. After Omegor was sealed away the people of Earth lived in peace. However, the people began to fear the people of Draconia and our powers. Thus they began hunting us down one by one. So the draconians or what was left of them at least, fled from Draconia. Their descendants formed the group known as the People of the Dragon in honor of their ancestor's bravery. Several of its members are high ranking government officials. But most of them are everyday people like us. Some don't even know they are members of the most exclusive club in the world.

Greg: why did you bring the five of us

He indicates Brandon, himself, Ian, Ny and Kelsey

Greg: to the present?

Kate: when they started hunting us we realized we were the only ones who could stop Omegor if he ever retruned. We knew he would, one day return so we came to the present to face him when he did.

Jackie: how did you know he'd return?

149

Kate: one of our friends was a prophet. She could see into the future and she told of Omegor's return and the destruction he would cause. She, along with your(indicating Shane, Brielle and Laura) ancestors remained behind and attempted to restore order.

John: why should we trust anything you've told us? You lied to them in the past. For all we know you could be lying to us now.

Kate: I know it's going to take some time to regain your trust in me. But trust me when I say that everything I'm telling you now is one hundred percent true.

The others look at each other and nod.

Kate: anything else you want to know?

They all shake their heads. Alpha walk in carrying a tray with glasses of wine on it. They each take one.

Brandon: (raising glass) merry Christmas

Jackie: and God bless us every one.


	30. Darkness Awakens part 1

150

 **Three months later:**

Three months have passed since we last saw the rangers. Right now we see Brandon S., John and Kate sitting in, what appears to be, a library. Each one has a stack of books in front of them. A look at some of the books shows they all have something to do with ancient myths and legends.

Kate: (reading) ah! I've found something

The other two come over and look over Kate's shoulder. The book appears to be one on ancient Greek Mythology. On the top of the page are the words: "Pandora's Box". The page reads:

"Among the many items throughout ancient lore, Pandora's Box is one of the most well-known. Believed to contain all the evil in the world, this ancient artifact, if opened, was said to unleash Armageddon upon the world. While many have claimed to know its location, its exact location remains shrouded in mystery."

Underneath the text is a picture of, what looks like, what Kate and Raphael found in the forest 10,000 years ago.

Brandon S.: is that it? Are you sure?

Kate: I'm positive. That's the same box Raphael opened up 10,000 years ago. That's where Omegor came from.

John: so where is it now?

Kate: I don't know. As I said when I woke up both it and my brother were gone.

Brandon S.: so Omegor knows where it is then?

John: I don't think so.

Kate: right if he did he would have retrieved it and opened it already. That means Raphael's final act of free will…

Brandon S.: was to make sure Omegor never got his hands on the box

Kate: exactly

John: we need to find it before he does or we're all screwed.

They get up and start to walk out. As they walk by another table we see a man and woman sitting there. The three stop at the table. We see they are also looking into ancient lore.

Kate: hey Kaylin, Stephon what are you two doing here?

151

Kaylin: (looking up) oh hey Kate. Just doing some research

Stephon doesn't look up causing Kaylin to kick him under the table.

Stephon: oh sorry. Yeah we're doing some research on ancient mythology.

He shows them the book, and we see that it is the same book that Kate was reading.

Kate: okay well we've got to get going see you guys later.

Both: bye

Kate, Brandon and John walk away and exit the library. They step to the side to talk.

John: hey Kate wasn't that the same book you were reading?

Kate: yeah

Brandon S.: what are the odds?

Kate doesn't respond.

John: what's up Kate?

Kate: nothing I was just thinking. Let's get back to the Power Chamber.

They then teleport away. A moment later we see Kaylin and Stephon exit the library.

Kaylin: smooth move Morticai next time why not just tell the rangers what we're looking for.

Morticai: relax Psyclone they don't even know who we really are. Why are you so worried?

The two of them begin arguing as they hide and teleport away.

 **?:**

The scene begins in, what appears to be a cave. We see two men, both carrying torches, wandering through the cave.

Man 2: Dr. Hartford

Dr. Hartford: (turning around) what is it Alex?

Alex: is it much further? It's getting really hot down here?

Hartford: it should be just ahead.

152

They continue forward and eventually find themselves in an open cavern. In the center we see a pedestal with something on top of it.

Hartford: there it is.

He approaches the pedestal where we see Pandora's box resting.

Alex: is that it?

Hartford pulls a picture out of his pocket and holds it up next to the box.

Hartford: yes this is definitely the legendary Pandora's Box

He grabs the box off of the pedestal.

Hartford: got it. Now let's get out of here.

The two of them return to the surface where a young man is standing there waiting for them.

?: dad, Alex you're back

Alex: yes Mack we're back

Mack: so did you find it?

Hartford holds up the box to show Mack

Hartford: yes, after years of searching we finally found it.

Mack: let's go home

Both: right

Unseen to any of them a monster is nearby watching.

 **Country Road:**

We see a jeep driving down a road. Inside we see Hartford, Alex and Mack. As they turn a corner we see a monster and several drazors standing in the middle of the road. Seeing this, Hartford stops the jeep.

Mack: well that might be a problem.

He hops out of the jeep.

Alex: what are you doing Mack? We need to get out of here.

Mack pulls something out of his pocket and turns to look at Hartford and Alex.

153

Mack: no matter what happens protect the box at all costs.

Hartford: right good luck Mack

Mack: overdrive accelerate

A light surrounds him. When it disappears he is wearing ranger armor. Alex gasps in surprise.

 **Power Chamber:**

Kate, Brandon and John have arrived back at the Power Chamber.

John: so what now?

Brandon S.: yeah you saw what the book said. Nobody even knows where the box is located.

Before Kate can respond the alarm starts going off. The three of them look at the viewing globe to see Mack fighting the monster.

Kate: looks like trouble. Ready?

Other two: ready

John: dragon thunder power up hah

Kate: white ranger dragon power

Brandon S.: dragonzord

They then teleport to where Mack is.

 **Country Road:**

They arrive to find themselves in the middle of the fray.

Mack: (seeing them) nice of you to join me.

John: Are we late for the party?

Mack: nope just in time

Monster: (backing away) looks like I'm outnumbered. Better make a hasty retreat.

He then teleports away. Alex and Hartford then join the rangers.

Rangers: power down

Mack: thanks for the help rangers. I don't think I could've beaten him by myself.

154

Kate: no problem

Alex: (to Mack) since when have you been a power ranger?

Mack: I'll explain later Alex

Brandon S.: how about this then? Why did our villain's monster attack you?

Hartford: he was probably after this.

He shows our rangers Pandora's Box.

John: no way

Kate: where did you find that?

Hartford: (checking watch) it's getting late. We should get back before the others start worrying. You three are welcome to come back with us. I'll explain everything at my house.

They all hop into the jeep and drive. Unseen to any of them the monster is following them at a distance. Eventually they arrive at an expensive looking house. We see several cars parked outside.

Hartford: here we are

They pull into the driveway where an older gentleman is waiting.

?: ah sir you've returned

Hartford: hello Spencer. Are the others inside?

Spencer: yes sir they are all sitting in the living room

Hartford: thank you Spencer. (to rangers) follow me

They all go inside and enter the living room. We see three men, two woman, and, what looks like, a robot sitting and drinking tea.

Female 1: (seeing the others) Mack you're back

She runs over and hugs Mack

Mack: oh it's nice to see you again Rose.

Hartford: (tapping Kate on the shoulder) (whispering) can I talk to you in private?

Kate: sure

The two of them exit the room, unseen by the others.

155

Robot: what's this all about Mack?

Mack: this

He picks the box up off the floor and places it on the coffee table. The others gasp.

Female 2: is that?

Male 1: pandora's box?

Male 2: that's impossible

Before Mack can say anything we hear an explosion outside.

John: sounds like trouble

Everyone, including Kate, Hartford and Alex rush outside to find Deathstroke, Morticai and Psyclone standing there.

Deathstroke: give me the box or I'll destroy all of you.

Brandon S.: never

Morticai: I was hoping you'd say that.

Psyclone: (counting our rangers) wait

Deathstroke: (annoyed) what is it?

Psyclone: there's only three rangers here. (to rangers) where are your teammates?

Greg: (behind them) right here

All three monsters turn around to see the rest of our rangers standing there unmorphed

Mack: (to Kate) your team I assume.

John: yep

Morticai: so we meet again red ranger

Brandon: yep

Mack: dad, Alex take the box inside. We'll handle this

Hartford: right good luck rangers

They head inside and the rangers gather together.

156

Male 1: only three this should be a piece of cake.

Greg points at Psyclone and Morticai

Greg: they're our villain's generals don't underestimate them

Rose: (pointing at Deathstroke) what about him?

John: well he's a mystery

Deathstroke: (laughing) my name is Deathstroke, and I am…

Kate: (gasping) (whispering) dad

Deathstroke: (seeing Kate) ah Willow it's good to see you again

All of the rangers look at Kate

Greg: you know him?

Morticai: (to Deathstroke) you know her?

Kate: yes

Deathstroke: she's my daughter

Kate: he's my father

The rangers, Morticai and Psyclone are surprised by this information

Psyclone: so that makes her our

Deathstroke: Aunt correct

Robot: uh guys. This family reunion is nice and all but…

We see drazors have appeared and surrounded the house. There are more than we have seen before. It appears Omegor is desperate to get the box. Everyone comes to their senses.

Brandon: (stepping forward) right. Are you guys ready?

Others: ready

Dragon Rangers: dragon thunder power up hah

Kate: white ranger dragon power

Others: overdrive accelerate

157

Their armor appears and the rangers draw their weapons and charge at the three generals.

Deathstroke: let's do this

The three generals also draw their weapons and meet the rangers head on. Unseen to any of them another monster, the one that attacked Mack, Hartford and Alex on the road, has arrived and snuck into the house while the rangers are distracted.

Monster: (sneaking) now where is it?

In the process of sneaking, the monster doesn't see Hartford standing there. He then walks into him.

Hartford: can I help you with something?

Monster: (looking up) the box where is it?

Hartford draws a blaster.

Hartford: sorry no box here

He fires the blaster at point blank range. It hits the monster's helmet knocking it off. We see that the monster is a cow is knight's armor.

Hartford: (laughing) a cow? Huh that's new.

Monster: I am Sir Loin of Beef

Hartford begins laughing

Sir Loin: what, may I ask, is so funny?

Hartford: you're a cow in knight's armor.

Sir Loin: I am not a cow. I am an honorable knight.

Tyler T.: (behind him) cow or knight you're still going down

Sir Loin turns around to see the Flame Rangers standing there.

 **Rebel Base:**

The scene switches back to the rebel base in the future. We see Greg and Laura have been reunited with a lot of their old friends and teammates. All of a sudden the alarm starts to go off.

Greg: great let me guess an attack?

Tyler N.: yep

158

He hits several buttons and an image pops up on the screen. We see that drazors have swarmed the base. We also see a monster and Pyrax with them.

Greg: looks like trouble.

Tyler N.: can you two still fight like the old days?

Laura: watch us

Greg: ready?

Others: ready

 **Present Day Earth:**

Sir Loin: who are you supposed to be?

Tyler T.: your end

Zack: (to Hartford) get the box to safety

Hartford: right

Alex and Hartford flee leaving the rangers to deal with Sir Loin.

Nathan: (looking around) uh guys we should probably take this battle outside. This stuff looks expensive

Tyler M.: good point

They all go outside and Sir Loin follows

Sir Loin: so which one of you do I get to dishonor first?

Ashley: which one? When you challenge one of us you get all of us.

Sir Loin: where's the honor in that?

Tyler M.: (stepping forward) fine then I'll fight you first.

Sir Loin: then draw your sword and prepare for a pummeling

Tyler draws his sword and the battle begins. Sir Loin seems to be a competent swordsman, as he matches Tyler blow for blow.

Tyler: you know for a cow you're pretty good

Sir Loin: I am not a cow I'm….

159

Tyler M.: I know an honorable knight

Sir Loin: that is correct peasant

Tyler M.: so can I ask you a question then?

Sir Loin: of course

Tyler M.: why is an honorable knight, like yourself, serving somebody as evil, and dishonorable, as Omegor?

Sir Loin: (stopping) I owe him a great debt.

Tyler takes this opportunity to strike, knocking Sir Loin to the ground.

Sir Loin: you have bested me black ranger. Strike me down and claim my sword as your own

Tyler, instead, sheaths his sword and approaches Sir Loin. He then holds out his hand.

Sir Loin: (confused) what are you doing?

Tyler M.: sparing you

The other rangers approach the two of them.

Ashley: join us and together we'll stop Omegor.

Zack: and anyone else who stands in our way

Tyler T.: what do you say? Will you join us Sir Loin of Beef?

Sir Loin thinks for a moment. He then takes Tyler's hand and he helps him up.

Sir Loin: you're a good fighter black ranger.

Tyler M.: as are you Sir Loin

Nathan: welcome to the team

Sir Loin: thank you

They then teleport away. The other rangers don't appear to notice the Flame Rangers or anything that just happened.

 **Omegor's Ship:**

The scene shifts to Omegor's ship. We see Omegor, Patricor and several monsters watching the battle at Hartford's house.

160

Patricor: wow those other rangers are pretty good

Monster 1: yeah

Monster 2: no doubt

Omegor: (slamming down fist) shut up

All three shy back in fear. Another monster then enters the room and approaches Omegor.

Monster 3: my lord

Omegor: (turning) what is it?

Monster 3: Sir Loin has defected sir.

Omegor: what!

Monster 3: I'm afraid so sir. We just got word a few minutes ago

Patricor: I always knew that knight was useless

Hartford's house:

The scene shifts back to the battle with Omegor's generals. We see that Mack's team is fighting Deathstroke while our rangers are fighting Psyclone and Morticai. Suddenly we hear laughter coming from the house. A second later Dr. Reckor comes running out carrying the box with Hartford and Alex close behind.

Alex: stop him he has the box.

Kate hears this and breaks off to confront Reckor. She draws her blaster and points it at Reckor.

Kate: that's far enough

Reckor: (laughing) go ahead white ranger shoot me. But think what could happen when the box hits the ground.

Kate hesitates knowing that Reckor is right. When the box hits the ground it could burst open. Which would release all the evil it contains into the world.

Reckor: so what are you going to do white ranger.

Kate lowers her blaster, raises it again then finally lowers it once more.

Reckor: that's what I thought.

161

He turns to run and walks straight into Sir Loin.

Reckor: ah good you're here. Deal with her I'll take this to Lord Omegor

Sir Loin grabs the box out of Reckor's hands and strikes knocking him to the ground.

Kate: what the hell?

Reckor: what are you doing?

Sir Loin doesn't answer. Instead he walks over to Kate and hands her the box.

Sir Loin: protect this they must not get their hands on it.

He then teleports away leaving a confused Kate standing there.

Kate: (confused) okay?

Suddenly lightning bolts start striking the battlefield.

Brandon: (dodging) what's going on?

Deathstroke: (laughing) you're in trouble now.

Kate, panicked, runs to rejoin the other rangers. She hands the box to Shane.

Kate: quick get this out of here.

Shane: why what's going on?

Kate: just go!

Shane nods and goes to teleport away. However, for some reason the teleport fails.

Shane: (confused) what the?

Suddenly a beam of light shoots down from the sky and hits the ground. Psyclone, Morticai, Deathstroke and Dr. Reckor begin laughing.

Kate: be ready for anything rangers

Rangers: (unsure) right


	31. Darkness Awakens part 2

162

Female 2: what is it? What's happening?

The light disappears and the dragon rangers gasp.

Greg: it can't be.

John: what who is it?

Psyclone, Morticai, Deathstroke and Reckor each kneel in respect.

Kate: Omegor!

The camera pans up to show Omegor standing there.

Rose: wait who?

Jackie: our villain

The rangers all raise their weapons except for Kate.

Omegor: (looking at rangers and laughing) I see that 10,000 years haven't changed you humans

Brandon: you haven't changed either Omegor.

Omegor: why don't you just save yourselves the trouble and give me the box.

Jackie: no!

Omegor snaps his fingers and all the rangers armor disappears.

Omegor: I'll only say this once more. Give me the box now.

The rangers all put up their fists, ready to fight.

Kate: (stepping forward) no! (to rangers) whatever happens protect the box at all costs.

Rangers: right

Kate: ancient battle mode

Kate's battle armor appears

Omegor: fine then have it your way.

Armor, similar to Kate's, except black and crimson, appears on Omegor.

Kate: let's do this

163

They each hold out their hand and an axe appears. They then charge at each other. The two meet in a clash of axes. Sparks start flying as the battle continues.

Reckor: (to himself) now's my chance

He slowly stands up and lunges at Shan, who is still carrying the box. Shane is barely able to dodge in time.

Reckor: damn it!

Shane: nice try

While the rangers are distracted, Psyclone sneaks up behind Shane and hits him surprising him. As a result Shane drops the box. The rangers, and generals, watch as the box, seemingly, falls in slow motion.

John: no

The box hits the ground and bursts open.

 **Rebel Base:**

All of the rangers rush outside to find the campus in chaos.

Greg: well some things never change I guess.

Laura: nope

The rangers draw their swords and charge in to help the rebels.

Monster: (to Pyrax) I told you they would be here

Pyrax: looks like you were right Hare Splitter.

Hare Splitter: I guess I should join in on the fun

He then splits into multiple exact copies of himself and charges into the battle.

Pyrax: looks like he has things handled here.

Pyrax then teleports away, leaving Hare Splitter and the drazors to deal with the rebels.

Keeper: (hiding) hmm interesting.

 **Present Day:**

The box hits the ground and bursts open. For a moment nothing happens.

Omegor: (confused) empty?

164

Kate: huh?

All of a sudden nine shadows emerge from the box and circle the battlefield.

Omegor: (laughing) yes! Be free my brothers and sisters

Brandon S.: shit!

Jackie: that's not good.

Morticai: you have failed rangers

The nine shadows then fly away.

Omegor: return to the ship

All five of them teleport away. The rangers then regroup.

Kate: power down

Mack: well that could've gone better

Kate: agreed

John: what were those things?

Kate: they are the shadow dragons.

Rose: shadow dragons?

Kate: in this world there is a balance of light and darkness. There are ten spirits of light and ten of darkness. The ancients betrayed the shadow dragons and sealed them inside of Pandora 's Box.

Alex: and the spirits of light?

Kate: they bonded with my team

Brandon: (thinking) wait you said there were twenty spirits right?

Kate: correct

John: there are nine rangers bonded to spirits.

Kate: right

Hartford: so where's the final one?

165

 **?:**

The scene shifts to what looks like an office building. We see a young lady walking around among the desks. On her upper arm we see what appears to be the mark of the People of the Dragon. She approaches one of the desks carrying a folder.

?: here's the file you asked for Rebecca.

Rebecca: (taking folder) thank you Tiffany

Tiffany: your welcome

 **Hartford's House:**

The scene switches back to Harford's house. Everyone is inside sitting in the living room.

Mack: so what happens now?

Kate: two things. First we need to locate the final light spirit.

Brandon: or who it has bonded with.

Kate: right and second we need to find and re-capture all nine of the shadow dragons

Mack's team looks at each other and nods

Rose: we're in

Kate: this is our battle not yours

Male 3: these things threaten the Earth right?

Jackie: yes

Male 2: then it's our battle too

Female 2: right

Brandon: but

Mack: once a ranger

Overdrive rangers: always a ranger

Realizing they won't give in Kate accepts their help.

Greg: so how do we find them?

166

Kate: well the shadow dragons will be easy. It's the tenth light spirit that'll give us the most trouble.

Male 1: how do you figure?

Kate: (Alphor voice) the shadow spirits will take control of humans in order to destroy you.

The eight dragon rangers bow in respect. The Overdrive rangers look confused.

Kate: but the light spirit, for all we know, is secluded on the other side of the planet.

Alex: so how do we find it?

Kate: if it has bonded with a human they are probably unaware of it. But you can tell by the fact that they'll be marked with the mark of the dragon.

Rose: the mark of the dragon?

Greg: are you okay Kate?

Kate: (normal voice) yeah I'm fine

Hartford: what's the mark of the dragon?

Kate grabs a piece of paper off of the table and draws the triangle symbol. We see it's the same symbol that was on Tiffany's upper arm.

Male 3: (looking at paper) that's the mark of the dragon?

Brandon: yes

John: you've seen it before?

He looks quickly at Hartford, who shakes his head.

Male 3: no never

Jackie notices this but doesn't say anything.

 **Conference Room:**

The scene shifts back to the conference room. We see Brian, Nancy, Bob, Kim and Mike sitting at the table. Suddenly the door opens and Tiffany enters the room.

Tiffany: you wanted to see me Mr. Anderson?

Brian: ah yes please come in and sit down.

Tiffany sits down at the table.

167

Kim: it's time we told you about your past

 **?:**

The scene shifts to what appears to be an arcade. We see the Dragon Rangers sitting at a table.

Brandon: so when is the final game again?

Kate: (taking paper out of pocket) 6:30

Brandon checks his phone.

Brandon: its 6:28 we should get ready to head in.

Jackie: so what team are we going for this time?

John: green

Kate: green it is

They walk up to a desk area where a line has formed in front of a door. They get up to the door and the each hand the person their ticket. They listen to the rules and grab their vests.

Employee: okay guys you can head in

Everyone heads inside the room and the rangers run up the nearby ramp.

Kate: (to herself) perfect now it's time to put our teamwork to the test

Vests: get ready to start

Music begins to play in the room and the vests start flashing. Indicating the game has begun. The rangers take a corner and prepare to hold it.

Kate: (quietly) game time

She walks over a short distance away and raises her hand in front of her.

Kate: (quietly) dra(y)…

She stops suddenly as she notices drazors running around downstairs

Kate: (confused) what the?

Suddenly we hear people start screaming. Kate rejoins her team

Ny: what's going on?

168

Kate: drazors

John: monster too or no?

Kate: no idea let's morph just in case.

They take their vests off and put them in the corner.

Brandon: ready?

Others: ready

Rangers: dragon thunder power up hah

Kate: white ranger dragon power

Brandon: okay here's the plan. John, Greg and Kate you three get everyone to safety.

All three: right

Brandon: the rest of us will deal with the drazors.

John, Greg and Kate go and start getting people out of the room. Working together, the rangers get everyone out safely and deal with the drazors. They return to where they left the vests.

Rangers: power down

They put the vests back on and exit the room. An employee sees them and approaches.

Employee: thank god are you okay?

Jackie: a little shaken up but fine

Employee: since the last game was interrupted you can play once more on us.

Kate: thanks

All of a sudden we hear an explosion outside. The ranger's communicators go off.

Greg: go ahead Alpha

Alpha: rangers there are (static) outside

The rangers look at eachother

John: we didn't catch that Alpha. What's outside?

There is no response.

169

Jackie: something's not right.

Shane: let's check outside

Kate: you guys go

Laura: what about you Kate?

Kate: I have to go check on Alpha.

Brandon: be careful

Kate: you guys as well

The rangers run out of the room and Kate teleports away. This surprises the other people in the room.

 **Power Chamber:**

Kate arrives at the Power Chamber to find it dark.

Kate: Alpha?

Chaos: behind you white ranger

Kate turns around and comes face to face with Chaos

Kate: who are you?

Chaos: my name is Chaos the most powerful of the seven elementals

Kate: what did you do to Alpha?

Chaos: the robot is unharmed. I just needed him out of the way.

Kate hears an explosion. She looks at the viewing globe. Due to the camera angle we can't see what's happening.

Kate: shit!

Chaos looks at the viewing globe and laughs.

Chaos: looks like your friends are in trouble you better go help them.

He then teleports away.

Kate: (hesitating) ah! I can check later

She then teleports away as well.

170

The rangers exit the building to find a battle already in progress. We see the flame rangers battling rangers we don't know.

Brandon: what the fuck?

Kate arrives a moment later and is as surprised as the others.

Kate: uh… what's going on here?

Greg: no idea

A look at the battle shows that the Flame Rangers are no match for the mysterious rangers.

John: I think we should help them.

The rangers come to their senses

Brandon: right ready?

Others: ready

Rangers: dragon thunder power up hah

Kate: white ranger dragon power

They draw their swords and rush in to help their flame ranger counterparts. Brandon arrives just in time to block a fatal attack on Tyler.

Tyler T.: thanks

Brandon: no problem

He then pushes the red ranger away

Red: (laughing) just who I wanted to see

Brandon: well I'm here

Red: not for long

Brandon: (to Tyler) step aside I've got this

Tyler T.: be careful he's a tough one.

Brandon: thanks. Don't go too far you have some explaining to do after this is over.

Tyler T.: right

171

Tyler and his team move out of the way. They don't, however, power down.

Red: let's do this ranger.

The battle begins slowly with both sides exchanging test blows. Both sides appear evenly matched and things start getting more intense.

Nathan: wow they're pretty good.

Zack: they're doing better than we did

?: (behind them) of course they are

The flame rangers jump, turning around and drawing their swords. They see the emerald ranger standing there.

Ashley: who are you?

?: (ignoring question) both sides are bonded with ancient spirits. One side the spirits of light. The other…

Tyler M.: the spirits of darkness?

?: correct

A look at the battle shows that both sides have stepped up their game.

Brandon: (to himself) it's time to change things up

He pushes a button on his morpher

Brandon: SPD emergency

He is surrounded by a light. When it disappears he is wearing the same ranger armor future Greg uses.

Red: my turn

He is suddenly surrounded by a bright light. In the distance we also hear a roar.

Kate: what the?

Kate suddenly hears a voice in her head.

Alphor: it can't be

Kate: (thinking) what is it Alphor

Before Alphor can respond the source of the noise appears. A red and black colored dragon.

172

Tyler T.: woah!

Ashley: that thing is huge

Greg: shit!

The red ranger jumps into his zord and it transforms into battle mode.

Red: phantom dragon zord battle mode

He then goes to step on Brandon, who dodges out of the way in time.

Brandon: I need dragon zord power now

The red dragon appears. Brandon pushes a button on his morpher and grows. He then pushes another button and combines with his zord.

Red: let's do this ranger

The two draw their swords and the real battle begins.

 **Back on the Ground:**

Not wanting to get crushed the rangers move a good distance away to watch the battle.

John: they seem pretty evenly matched

Kate: that's because their spirits are two sides of the same coin. The same rule applies to the other nine phantom spirits and us. Just then the emerald ranger walks up behind them.

?: excuse me.

The dragon rangers turn around.

?: I was told to find you

They then power down and we see that it is Tiffany. She shows the mark of the dragon to them.

Tiffany: and show you this

The dragons then power down.

and show you this

The dragons then power down.

Jackie: huh that was easy. We found all of our targets at the same time.

173

Kate: who are you?

Tiffany: my name is Tiffany Berndt. But you used to know me by a different name.

Kate: (gasps) Eterna!?

Tiffany: it's good to see you all again.

John: who?

Greg: she helped us fight Omegor 10,000 years ago.

Brielle: she's bonded with the emerald dragon spirit

Shane: how'd you get here?

Tiffany: after you guys left Draconia things went bad fast.

Ny: the purging right?

Tiffany: yes. Well one day I was hiding from a mob. Suddenly the warrior appeared.

John: the warrior?

Greg: that's who sent us to the future. We don't know his real name.

Tiffany: he opened up the time vortex for me and sent me to the present. Once here I met a man named Brian Anderson. After that my memories of that day end.

Kate: it's good to see you again Eterna.

Tiffany: (looking around) wait where's Radboud?

Shane: (pointing) up there

She looks to see Brandon and the red ranger fighting.

Tiffany: why aren't you helping him?

John: this is his fight not ours

Tiffany turns to look at the flame rangers.

Tiffany: (pointing) who are they?

Jackie: no idea.

Brandon appears to be getting tired. Tiffany takes a step forward.

174

Tiffany: he needs help

Kate places her hand on Tiffany's shoulder.

Kate: this isn't your battle

Tiffany pulls free of Kate's grip

Tiffany: yes it is. Emerald Ranger dragon power. I need dragon zord power now

The emerald dragon appears and Tiffany pushes a button on her morpher. Like Brandon she grows and combined with her zord. She arrives in time to block an attack, that would most likely be fatal, aimed at Brandon.

Tiffany: not so fast

Red: huh?

Brandon: who are you?

Tiffany: a friend.

On the ground the blue ranger activates his communicator.

Blue: red it's time to leave

Red: right

He then exits his zord and it flies away. The mysterious rangers then teleport away. Brandon and Tiffany then return to their normal size and regroup with the others.

All 19 rangers: power down

Brandon: (to Tiffany) hey thanks for…

He seems to recognize Tiffany as he stops mid-sentence

Brandon: Eterna?!

Tiffany: Radboud!

They run at each other and hug.

Brandon: it's good to see you again

Brandon then seems to realize something

Brandon: I can't believe we've been friends all this time and neither of us realized it.

175

Kate: when we arrived here your memories were locked away with your real names as the key.

Brandon: (to Tiffany) when did you get here?

Before Tiffany can answer Brandon's communicator goes off.

Brandon: (confused) hello?

Omegor: how did you like my siblings rangers?

Kate: Omegor!

Omegor: (laughing) yes it's me Willow.

Kate: this is a secure line how did you connect to it?

Omegor continues laughing as the transmission cuts off.

Tiffany: so it's true then? He really is back?

Ny: unfortunately

John: and out for blood

Tiffany: im in then

Shane: good we need all the help we can get

The Flame Rangers, still morphed, approach our rangers

Greg: oh yeah I forgot about you guys

Brandon: who are you?

Tyler T.: you know us.

Flame Rangers: power down

Our rangers are surprised by the flame rangers identities.

Brielle: how did you guys…?

Tyler M.: become rangers?

Jackie: well yeah.


	32. Two Become One

176

Tyler T. explains to our rangers how they got their powers, and of their battles with Deathstroke.

Jackie: wait did you say Deathstroke?

Zack: yeah why?

Greg: big guy, black armor with spikes, two swords strapped to his back?

Nathan: you know him?

Brandon: never seen him before in my life.

Kate then punches Brandon in the shoulder.

Kate: don't lie. Yes we know him. In fact he's my father.

The flame rangers are shocked by this information.

Susan: you're kidding right?

Brandon: (rubbing arm) no she's not. In fact she's related to Omegor's entire command structure.

The flame rangers are taken aback by this.

Tyler T.: and you let her join your team? Are you crazy?

Ny: she was our mentor. She gave us our morphers

Jackie: besides we only found this out recently.

Tyler M.: (mumbling) some team

Laura: something to say Tyler?

Tyler is surprised but says nothing.

Laura: that's what I thought.

Just then Brian arrives on the scene.

Brian: okay everyone calm down

John: who are you?

Brian: the head of the Dragon Guardians. My name is Brian Anderson.

Brandon: what do you want?

177

Brian: to make sure this planet's guardians don't destroy each other.

Kate: don't worry Brian we weren't going to destroy each other.

Zack: speak for yourself Kate.

Ashley: okay can someone explain who those rangers were?

Kate and the others explain about the shadow dragons and Pandora 's Box.

Brian: so the shadow dragons have been released then?

Laura: correct

Brian: fuck!

Brandon: look with a new threat facing us, we could use all the help we can get.

The other dragon rangers nod in agreement.

Brandon: will you join us?

Tyler T.: sure why not?

They shake hands

Kate: welcome to the team.

 **Rebel Base:**

The scene shifts back to the rebel base. It appears the battle is over. People are walking around, tending to the wounded. Keeper calls a meeting with the former rangers.

Greg: what's up Keeper?

Keeper: after watching you all fight I see you all lack something.

Laura: what's that?

Keeper: the power to defeat this new threat.

He raises his staff and the ranger's morphers disappear.

Greg: what the?

Keeper: do not fear. I am going to give you new powers. Greg, Jackie the two of you will lead these teams of nine. Choose your teammates wisely.

178

The scene shifts to a room with a table. At it we see Greg and Jackie sitting. Each one has 2 pieces of paper in front of them. A closer look shows one is a list of names. The other is blank. There is nobody else in the room at the moment.

Greg: (looking over list) well I want Nathan that's for sure. He was a good fighter.

Jackie: I'll take John M.

This continues for some time. Eventually they both have a list of eight additional names apiece.

Jackie: (checking list) I'm happy with my team

Greg: as am I.

Jackie: let's go break the news.

They get up to go. Just then the door opens and Keeper enters the room. We see he is carrying two boxes.

Keeper: ah I see you've made your decisions.

He hands each of them a box.

Keeper: these are your new morphers. Greg your team will be the Delta Rangers. Jackie you will lead the Thunder Rangers.

Both: thanks Keeper.

Keeper: your welcome.

They exit the room and go to, what looks like, the cafeteria. We see a lot of people waiting. The two go up to the front, where there is a podium waiting. The room goes silent.

Greg: thank you all for coming. As you know Jackie and I have been tasked with forming two new ranger teams.

Jackie: if we call your name please come up to accept your morpher.

Greg: Nathan Hubert

Jackie: John Matos

Greg: Zack

Jackie: Tyler Tatro

Greg: Michaela

179

Jackie: Susan

Greg: Presley

Jackie: Ashlynn

Greg: Tyler Morin

Jackie: Logan

Greg: Brandon S.

Jackie: Matt

Greg: Laura of course

Jackie: Jillian

Greg: last, but not least, Sarah Hackett

Jackie: last for my team is Justin

As each name is called a person goes up to retrieve their morpher.

Greg: these are your new power rangers. If you ever need something come find one of us.

 **Present Day: Power Chamber:**

The scene shifts back to the Power Chamber. The rangers, minus Kate, are in the main chamber. Suddenly we hear Kate's voice.

Kate: fuck!

She enters the room a second later.

Jillian: is something wrong Kate?

Kate: that monster took it.

John: took what?

Alpha: what is it that he took?

Kate: my dragon crystal.

Brandon: your what?

Kate: my dragon crystal.

180

Greg: what's that?

Kate: each of us got one when we bonded with our spirits. It grants us special powers. In fact I notice each of you is wearing yours.

The rangers all look confused. Kate notices this and points to her neck. They each then pull out what looks like a necklace with a crystal shard connected to it.

Brandon: this?

Kate: yes. Those are your dragon crystals.

John: and yours was stolen?

Kate: yes

Jackie: so our enemy can now use your special power?

Suddenly we hear laughing. The rangers jump, looking around.

Tyler M.: where's that coming from?

?: right here.

Suddenly the mysterious pink ranger appears out of nowhere.

Pink: that would be me.

We see she is wearing a white-colored crystal around her neck.

Jackie: you!

Pink: (laughing) me

She then disappears once more.

Ny: (to Kate) your special power I'm assuming?

Kate: yes

All the rangers seem tense as they look around.

Zack: is she gone?

Ashley: I think so.

Just then the alarm begins going off.

181

Tyler T.: what is it?

They look at the viewing globe.

Nathan: well fuck.

A look at the viewing globe shows two separate attacks. The first is the mysterious rangers and the second is Chaos, Illuminator, Granitor, Gridlock, Pyrax and Ventrus.

Kate: looks like we'll need to split up.

Brandon: right. Tyler you guys handle the six elementals. We'll handle the rangers.

Tyler T.: right

Brandon: ready?

Others: ready

Dragon Rangers: dragon thunder power up hah

Kate: white ranger dragon power

Tiffany: emerald ranger dragon power

Flame Rangers: flame ranger power

They then teleport away

 **Elemental Sibling Battle:**

The flame rangers arrive to find the six siblings waiting for them.

Pyrax: who are you supposed to be?

Nathan: the flame rangers

Ventrus: where are the dragon rangers?

Tyler M.: (confused) (whispering) don't they know the other rangers are attacking?

Ashley: no idea.

Chaos: regardless you're still going down

All six: drazors attack

crimson colored drazors appear and charge at the flame rangers.

182

Zack: let's do this.

They draw their swords and charge in to meet the drazors head on. Five of the siblings laugh as they watch the rangers struggle. However, Illuminator just stands there it appears that she is concerned. Eventually the flame rangers defeat the drazors and turn to confront the e-siblings.

Sarah: (pointing sword) okay now it's your turn.

Pyrax: bring it on

All six of them draw, or summon, their weapons and charge in. Tyler M. and Susan take on Pyrax, Nathan takes on Granitor, Ashley and Jillian take on Ventrus, Nick and Zack take on Gridlock,, Tyler T. takes on Chaos and Sarah takes on Illuminator.

Pyrax: you humans are pretty good.

Tyler M.: thanks

Susan: so are you

Ventrus: but how long can you keep this up for?

Jillian: as long as we need to.

The battle continues for some time. However Zack makes a slip up, leaving himself wide open. Gridlock takes advantage of this and goes for the kill.

Nick: (seeing this) NO!

Right before the attack hits, a blast of energy hits Gridlock, throwing him off balance. A look shows Illuminator with her staff raised.

Gridlock: Illuminator? What the fuck do you think you're doing?

Illuminator: helping a friend.

She then blasts her other siblings as well.

Tyler T.: what the fuck?

Chaos: you realize you will now be charged for treason and can never return home right?

Illuminator: I have no regrets.

Chaos: Gridlock finish her off. The rest of you return to the ship.

The remaining four teleport away.

183

Gridlock: it's just you and me now sis.

Illuminator: let's do this

The two siblings begin to fight leaving the flame rangers confused.

Zack: what the hell?

Ashley: (chuckles) they're fighting

Nick: aren't they on the same team?

Tyler M.: not any more.

The battle continues and it appears both of them are pretty evenly matched.

Gridlock: you shouldn't have betrayed us Illuminator.

Illuminator: no regrets.

The two continue to fight and neither shows signs of backing down. All of a sudden a red beam of light shoots down from the sky and hits the ground. When it disappears a cloaked figure is standing there.

?: (demonic voice) Illuminator

Gridlock kneels in respect, however Illuminator does not.

Illuminator: you! What are you doing here?

?: (ignoring question) destroy them

He points at the rangers.

?: and all will be forgiven.

Illuminator: no!

?: so be it. Gridlock destroy her.

Another red beam comes down and hits Gridlock. He grows into a super monster.

?: my work here is done.

He then teleports away.

Gridlock: let's end this.

Tyler T. steps forward

184

Illuminator: no this is my battle not yours

She then also grows into a super monster as well. They then both draw their weapons and the battle begins once more.

Tyler T.: okay what the fuck is going on around here?

Nathan: no idea.

They all retreat to a safe distance so they don't get crushed.

Illuminator: (swinging staff) you can't win. Just give up

Gridlock: never

Both appear to be evenly matched, and neither shows signs of tiring out.

Zack: we should help her

Ashley: why she's our enemy.

Zack: she saved my life.

Tyler T.: she was probably aiming for you.

Zack: I need flame zord power now

The green zord appears and Zack jumps into it.

Tyler T.: Zack stand down

Zack: battle mode

The green zord becomes a robot. He steps in and blocks Gridlock's latest attack.

Gridlock: what?

Zack: surprise!

Illuminator: thank you human. Let's finish this.

Zack runs the zord's hand along his sword and Illuminator starts chanting.

Both: final strike

Zack swings his sword and Illuminator her staff. Energy flies out of both and hits Gridlock, causing him to explode. Both return to the ground. The other rangers approach pointing their blasters at Illuminator. Zack steps between them and her.

185

Zack: stand down rangers.

Tyler T: no you down Zack that's an order.

Brian: (teleporting in) alright everyone calm down.

Ashley: Brian this isn't a good place for you

Brian: I beg to differ.

 **Mysterious Rangers battle:**

The dragon rangers arrive on the scene to find the strange rangers standing there.

Gold: (laughing) so good of you to join us.

Purple: it's good to see you

Silver: now prepare to die.

They draw their swords and charge the rangers.

Tiffany: let's do this.

The dragon rangers draw their swords and meet their evil counterparts head on. Tiffany joins Jackie in her battle. A look nearby shows Reckor, Patricor and Psyclone standing there.

Reckor: this should be good.

?: I agree

The three of them jump and turn around. Standing there is a black and emerald ranger.

Patricor: who are you?

The ranger ignores the question and continues watching the battle.

Psyclone: (drawing sword) hello? He asked you a question.

She places her sword to the ranger's throat.

?: (moving sword) I heard him.

The ranger then turns around and walks away

Reckor: where do you think you're going?

186

The ranger just keeps walking away. Their ranger armor disappears and we see it is a woman but nothing else. The scene shifts back to the battle. It appears that the evil rangers have the upper hand.

Red: hah! pathetic rangers

All nine knock the rangers to the ground.

Blue: now look upon the faces of your doom.

All: power down

Their ranger armor disappears and our rangers, except for Tiffany, gasp. We see Tyler O., Michaela and Kelsey are the red, silver and purple rangers respectively.

John: woah!

Jackie: didn't see that coming

Kate: Tyler, Matt, Kyle, Presley, Ashlynn, Alex, Michaela, Kelsey, Kyle snap out of it. You're being controlled.

Tyler O.: (laughing) give it up they can't hear you

Ny: let them go.

Their armor reappears. The evil rangers laugh and raise their swords ready to strike. Suddenly blaster bolts strike them from behind. They turn around to see the flame rangers standing there, blasters raised.

Tyler T.: not so fast

Matt: red it's time we retreated

Tyler O.: yes I agree

The nine of them teleport away. The flame rangers go over and help our rangers to their feet.

All: power down

Ashley: are you guys okay?

Brandon: yeah

They tell the Flame Rangers the identities of the evil rangers. This information surprises the flame rangers. Ashley seems upset by this information.

Ny: (to Kate) wait how could Kelsey be possessed by a shadow spirit? She's bonded with a light spirit.

187

Kate: no idea but I intend to find out.

 **Trucchis: Several Days Later:**

Brandon enters the store and punches in. He then goes to collect a draw at the booth and goes to the front. We see Bob standing at the podium with three woman. One of them, we see, is Tiffany but we don't recognize the other two. Brandon approaches the podium to check the schedule.

Brandon: hey boss

All four of them turn around and Brandon is surprised.

Brandon: Sarah?!

Sarah: hey Brandon

Bob: oh you two know each other?

Sarah: we've been friends since high school.

Bob: cool. Brandon you are on (checking planner) register four. Eileen why don't you go watch Tyler bag for a bit.

Eileen: okay.

Brandon goes and replaces Zack on register four. Eileen stands next to Tyler T. and watches him bag.

Brandon: (to customer) have a good night

Customer: you as well

After checking around himself, to check for any non-rangers, Brandon turns to Eileen.

Brandon: okay what's your game?

Eileen: what are you talking about?

Brandon: don't play dumb. You're seriously outnumbered right now.

Eileen: is it really that obvious?

Tyler T.: listen Brandon it's….

Brandon: (cutting Tyler off) don't interrupt (to Eileen) you're Illuminator. One of the E-Siblings.

Illuminator: listen I saved your friend's life the other day human. I have no home to go back to. I am a traitor in my father's eyes.

188

Brandon is shocked by this

Brandon: (to Tyler) is this true?

Tyler T: yes Brandon. Gridlock almost killed Zack and she saved him

Brandon: (to "Eileen") why?

Illuminator: because your teammates saved my life.

Brandon: when was….?

He then has a flashback of his last battle with Illuminator. As he was bringing his sword down on Illuminator Jackie and Laura block his attack.

Illuminator: you remember I see. I am a being of honor. I repay all my debts.

Tyler T.: but yet you still won't answer my questions.

Illuminator: I told you my honor only goes so far. I am not obligated to tell you anything.

Just then Kate walks over to the three of them. She doesn't appear happy.

Kate: hey could you guys keep it down? I don't want everyone knowing our secret.

They all look to see people looking at them.

All 3: sorry

Brandon: (to Eileen) this conversation isn't over.

Illuminator: no I suspect it isn't

The three of them go back to work. The rest of the night goes by without incident. After closing, all of the rangers, and "Eileen" meet outside the store. Illuminator returns to her true form.

Illuminator: okay what's this about?

Kate: we want some answers.

Greg: and we won't take no for an answer.

Illuminator: very well what do you wish to know?

Ashley: that guy that interrupted your fight who was he?

Illuminator: he's the real enemy of this planet. He is the source of all evil in the galaxy.

189

Tyler M.: she meant his name

Illuminator: uh… well that's a problem

Nathan: why is that?

Illuminator: I've only heard him referred to as either my lord or father. I don't actually know his real name.

John: bullshit

Illuminator: I'm not lying

Tiffany: why should we trust you?

Illuminator: I saved Zack's life and destroyed my own brother. What else do you want from me?

Kate: (stepping forward) an oath

Illuminator: very well

Kate pulls out a stone from her pocket. She holds it out and starts chanting. The stone starts to glow and Illuminator places her hand on it.

Illuminator: I Illuminator swear to defend this planet from any and all threats. And to defend my teammates in times of need. So help me god.

A beam of light shoots up from the stone. After a second it disappears.

Kate: it is done

She then turns to the Flame Rangers.

Kate: she's your responsibility now

Tyler T.: very well Kate

He takes the "oath stone" from Kate and places it in his pocket. All the rangers then teleport away.

 **Several Days Later: Power Chamber:**

The scene shifts to the power chamber. The rangers teleport in. they all look pretty beaten up Kate, however, appears to be worse.

Greg: what happened back there Kate?

Kate: no idea. My powers just failed suddenly.

190

Tiffany: how is that possible?

Kate: It shouldn't be

Suddenly a white, translucent, dragon appears. The rangers kneel in respect.

Alphor: Kate our bond is growing weaker.

Kate: I know

Alphor: you must travel to Dragon's Peak immediately.

Kate: understood Alphor.

Alphor then disappears.

Kate: it appears I must leave you for a time rangers

John: why?

Kate: I must travel to the peak of Draconia to re-bond with Alphor

Tiffany: what about us?

Brian suddenly teleports into the power chamber.

Brian: I will look after you while Kate is gone.

He then removes, what appears to be, a morpher from his pocket. He then hands it to Brandon.

Brian: this will replicate Kate's powers exactly. Choose someone to take her place while she is gone.

We notice Kate is gone. She then re-enters the room dressed for cold weather, and carrying a backpack.

Kate: okay rangers I'm off.

The rangers wish Kate luck and she teleports away.

 **?** :

The scene shifts to an unknown area. We see both the Delta and Thunder rangers standing.

Laura: that might be a problem

Jackie: how are we possibly going to fight that?

The camera turns around to show a massive army of monsters marching toward them.

191

?: (behind) looks like you could use some help

The rangers turn around to see a massive group of humans, and several aliens, standing there.

Zack: who are you?

Greg: power rangers!

Tommy Oliver then steps forward.

Tommy: yes. We're here to help you end this.

Greg: right ready?

All Rangers: ready!

Team one: it's morphin time. Mastodon, Pterodactyl, Triceratops, Saber Tooth Tiger, Tyrannosaurus

Team Two: it's morphin time. Red Aquitar ranger power, White Aquitar Ranger power, Blue Aquitar Ranger Power, Black Aquitar Ranger Power, Yellow Aquitar Ranger power.

Team Three: power rangers Zeo. Zeo ranger one pink, Zeo ranger two yellow, Zeo ranger three blue, Zeo ranger four green, Gold ranger power

Team Four: shift into Turbo. Mountain Blaster turbo power

Team five: let's rocket. (morpher) three, three, five

This continues for every single team until only the Delta and Thunder rangers remain.

Delta Rangers: SPD emergency

Thunder Rangers: thunder storm, ranger form hah

All the rangers draw their swords and charge into the oncoming army.

?: hahaha perfect all the rangers in one place. Get them.

The monsters then draw their weapons and charge to meet the rangers head on.

 **?** **:**

The scene shifts to a bedroom. Suddenly Brandon sits up. He looks around then lies back down rubbing his eyes.

Brandon: woah that was too real.

192

Brandon gets up and walks over to his table. He grabs a piece of paper and writes down everything he can remember about the dream. This includes: all the names of the teams, a description of the leader, and the members of the Delta and Thunder rangers.

Brandon: (thinking for a moment) I think that's everything

He goes back to bed. The rest of his dreams are normal. But he intends to tell Brian about it in the morning.

 **?:**

The scene shifts to a valley. We see Kate walking through it. In the distance we see a tall mountain. Kate stops and takes a sip from her canteen.

Kate: almost there. Just a little further.

She puts her canteen away and continues on. she turns a corner and standing there is Psyclone.

Kate: (surprised) Psyclone!

She draws a sword, strapped to her waist, and swings it at Psyclone, who disappears.

Kate: (looking around) she was just a mirage

Despite this realization, Kate continues on carefully, looking for any danger.

 **Trucchis: the next day:**

The scene shifts back to Trucchis. Brandon approaches the lot attendant, female, before he goes and punches in.

Brandon: hey Taylor

Taylor: hey Brandon

Brandon: can I talk to you privately?

Taylor: sure

They go around the side of the store to talk

Taylor: what's up?

Brandon explains to Taylor about the situation with Omegor. And about the vacant spot on the team.

Taylor: so what does that….? Oh!

193

Brandon takes the morpher out of his pocket.

Brandon: do you accept?

Before Taylor can answer a blaster bolt hits the wall next to them.

Taylor: what the?

A look shows Tyler O.'s team approaching.

Taylor: who are they?

Brandon: the phantom rangers. (into communicator) rangers code red (to Taylor) take this

Taylor takes the morpher and places it on her wrist.

Brandon: ready?

Taylor: ready

Brandon: dragon thunder power up hah

Taylor: white ranger dragon power

Tyler O.: the rest of you stay back

Kyle D.: they're ours

All four rangers draw their swords and charge at each other.

Brandon: be careful Taylor they're strong.

Taylor: you just worry about yourself

Both sides meet in a clash of swords.

Silver: what about us?

Brielle: right here Phantoms

They turn around to see our rangers standing there.

Blue: (laughing) let's do this

They draw their swords and soon all nine dragon rangers are fighting. Tiffany goes to join when suddenly the emerald ranger appears.

Emerald: not so fast.

194

Tiffany: who are you?

Emerald: your doom

She draws her sword and swings at Tiffany. She barely manages to dodge in time.

Tiffany: (drawing sword) fine have it your way then

The two emerald rangers then begin fighting. To the side we see several employees, including Bob, as well as Brian watching.

Brian: well that might be a problem.

Bob: why?

Brian: (pointing) that's not Kate.

Bob: (confused) what?

Brian: Kate went on a spiritual journey to re-bond her spirit.

Adam: then who's that?

Bob goes over to the podium and checks the planner.

Bob: (to himself) Taylor

A look at the battle shows that everyone, including Taylor, is doing well.

Kyle D.: you're doing good. For a new ranger at least.

Taylor: is it that obvious?

Kyle D.: I know the real white ranger. You're not her.

Taylor: sorry to disappoint you

Tyler O.: this time we end this red ranger.

Brandon: I agree

Both: battle mode

Both of their battle armor appears.

Both: battle weapon

195

Both red rangers gain a second sword and the fight begins again. A look around the battlefield shows everyone, except the emerald rangers, have gone battle mode.

Brian: (over communicator) Tiffany use battle mode

Tiffany: I've got this Brian

Nearby we see several of the Flame Rangers, and Eileen watching.

Nathan: wow they're doing better this time around.

Eileen: agreed

All of a sudden their communicators go off. They look around then Nathan responds.

Nathan: go ahead Alpha

Alpha: rangers there are a group of monsters on approach to your location.

The flame rangers nod.

Eileen: call the others

Alpha: I'm on it Eileen.

They rush outside and immediately see several monsters approaching. We notice they all look like several monsters in Brandon's dream. We also see crimson colored drazors with them.

Eileen: great he would send them.

Nathan: (confused) what?

Eileen: those are some of my father's strongest monsters.

She points to each monster one at a time.

Eileen: Drakhor, Lucithor, Rankor and finally Impactor

Susan: why would he send four of his more powerful monsters?

Sir Loin: (behind) simple. To destroy our friend here.

Tyler T.: she is a traitor after all

Eileen: exactly


	33. The Beginning of the End

197

Eileen: stay back I'll handle this

She changes back into her true form and steps forward. Lucithor breaks off and steps forward as well.

Lucithor: Illuminator

Illuminator: Lucithor

Lucithor: you know why we're here. So let's just skip the chit chat.

Illuminator: I don't want to hurt you general.

Lucithor: that's funny

He swings a scythe at Illuminator barely missing her as she dodges.

Lucithor: I hold no reservations about destroying you. (to companions) stay back she's mine

Illuminator: you guys as well. This is my fight.

She summons her staff and their fight begins.

Lucithor: (swinging scythe) you shouldn't have betrayed us.

Illuminator: (blocking) I made my decision

Lucithor: and for your stupidity you'll be destroyed

The flame rangers watch as the two battle it out.

Tyler M.: whoever this guy it they seem to have some history.

Susan: you caught that too huh?

Tyler M.: yes I did

The battle continues with neither one showing signs of tiring.

Nathan: should we help her?

Brian: (over communicator) no this is her fight. You are not to interfere.

Ashley: fine

They continue to watch as the two monsters continue their fight. As the flame rangers watch Illuminator and Lucithor seem to glow. Illuminator a bright white color, Lucithor a dark red color.

Ashley: what the hell?

198

Zack: they're glowing

Lucithor: it's time to end this

Suddenly Lucithor's appearance changes. He now looks like a demon.

Illuminator: fine then if that's how you want to do this.

Illuminator's appearance changes into that of an angel. Dark clouds surround the battle, blocking our view. All sounds, from the battle, stop as well.

Nick: yo! We can't even watch their fight?

Tyler T.:I Guess not.

The battle continues on, for what seems like an eternity. Suddenly there is a flash in the dome of clouds. Then the clouds start to dissipate. The rangers raise their blasters in hesitation.

Nathan: is it over?

The clouds finally disappear and we see Illuminator lying there. Lucithor is nowhere to be seen.

Susan: Eileen…. I mean Illuminator.

She runs up to her and checks her pulse.

Zack: (worried) is she…?

Susan: (sighing) she's alive.

Impactor: this isn't over rangers.

The three monsters then teleport away. Illuminator's eyes open.

Susan: are you okay?

We hear an explosion nearby. The flame rangers look to see all 10 dragon rangers on the ground. The phantom rangers are just standing there laughing.

Tyler O.: our work here is done. Let's go.

All ten of them turn away and find the flame rangers, and Illuminator, standing there, blasters raised.

Tyler T.: not so fast.

The phantom rangers just laugh.

Kyle S.: step aside rangers you're not worth our time.

199

Matt: or would you rather us do the same to you?

The flame rangers hesitate for a moment before lowering their weapons.

Emerald: smart choice

The ten of them teleport away. The flame rangers rush to check on our rangers.

Tyler T.: (checking Brandon's pulse and sighing) he's alive

The others say the same thing about the others.

Nathan: we need to get them to a hospital.

Illuminator: (stepping forward) no need

She starts chanting and the dragon rangers begin glowing. She stops and the glow disappears.

Brandon: (groaning) what happened?

Zack: those phantom rangers really did a number on you guys.

Greg: I'll say

Ashley seems distracted. She is staring off into the distance

Jillian: (seeing this) what's up Ashley?

Ashley: I can't believe my brother did this.

John: he didn't it was the green shadow dragon, who's controlling him.

Ashley: poor Kyle.

Susan: we'll find a way to save him

Greg: yes we will don't worry Ashley.

Brandon: (to Illuminator) are you okay?

Illuminator: yes thank you.

Bob and Brian exit the store and approach.

Brian: (to our rangers) are you guys okay?

Rangers: power down

200

Illuminator says something inaudible, and changes back into Eileen.

John: yeah we're fine

Bob: (to Taylor) so you're the new white ranger huh?

Taylor: I guess so

Brandon: thanks for the help back there Taylor. If you don't want to be a ranger you don't have to.

Taylor thinks for a moment.

Taylor: who am I replacing?

Brandon: Kate. It's only temporary. She had to go away for a while.

Taylor: I'm in. you can count on me.

Tyler T.: welcome to the team

Taylor: thanks

The rest of the day goes by fine. In fact, after work, Brandon invites all the rangers out to ice cream.

 **Omegor's Ship:**

We see the nine phantom rangers sitting in the bunk room.

Tyler O.: so what did she want? Does anyone know?

Kyle D.: no idea

Suddenly the door opens and we see a foot step through. We don't see anything else.

Tyler O.: who's there? Show yourself.

The figure steps the rest of the way through. We see that it is Sarah.

Matt: who are you?

Sarah: you mean you don't sense my presence?

Kelsey: emerald!?

Sarah: yes Purple it's me.

Tyler O.: we thought you were destroyed 10,000 years ago.

201

Sarah: obviously not

Suddenly the door opens again and Omegor enters.

Omegor: good you're all here. And I see you've met our tenth ranger.

All: brother

Omegor: I have orders from above. Next time you face the dragon rangers you are to finish the job.

Alex: excellent

Kyle S.: with pleasure

The scene shifts to Patricor's room. We see he is talking to Brian.

Brian: are you sure?

Patricor: positive he just gave the order.

The door opens and we see Omegor poke his head through.

Omegor: Patricor we need to …

He sees Brian on the screen.

Omegor: traitor

He pulls out two cards and summons the monsters.

Omegor: (to monsters) seize him

The monsters grab Patricor and drag him out of the room.

Omegor: time to make my point clear. Cross me and die.

Patricor: please I can explain

Omegor: no need

They enter the control room where we see Psyclone, Morticai, Reckor and several monsters.

Psyclone: what's going on?

Omegor makes a hand gesture and the monsters release Patricor.

Omegor: it seems Patricor has been double crossing us.

202

Psyclone, Morticai and Dr. Reckor are surprised by this.

Morticai: are you sure?

Omegor: positive. I caught him talking to one of the ranger's mentors.

He then turns to Psyclone.

Omegor: it's time for you to prove your loyalty Psyclone

Psyclone: huh…?

Omegor: destroy him

All eyes turn to Psyclone. She just stands there.

Omegor: well?

Psyclone: no!

Omegor: (to monsters) hold her.

The two monsters grab Psyclone. Morticai summons his axe and steps forward.

Morticai: I'll do it.

He swings his axe at Patricor, who dodges.

Patricor: I'm not going down without a fight.

He summons his sword and the two begin to fight.

Psyclone: (crying) no Morticai don't.

Omegor: silence Psyclone

Psyclone continues to cry but doesn't say anything else. The fight between Morticai and Patricor continues. Both sides are evenly matched.

Morticai: I grow tired of this game.

His armor appears. With the added strength, Morticai is able to overpower Patricor and knock him to the ground.

Patricor: (wiping blood from mouth) you'll pay for this.

Morticai: (laughs) I don't think so

203

He then brings his axe down on Patricor finishing him off.

Psyclone: no…

She then starts crying uncontrollably.

Omegor: take her to the cells.

The monsters holding Psyclone drag her out of the control room.

Psyclone: how can you work for that monster? After seeing that.

Monster: it's better than working against him.

All of a sudden a cloaked figure jumps out of a side hallway and attacks the monsters holding Psyclone.

Psyclone: what the?

?: (turning to Psyclone) go get out of here.

Psyclone nods and the mysterious figure turns and flees. In the process we see a white-colored boot under the cloak. Psyclone flees to the escape pod room.

Monster: halt

Psyclone draws a blaster and shoots the monster in the leg.

Psyclone: sorry

She then hops into an escape pod. She enters the coordinates as monsters flood the room.

Lead monster: halt

Psyclone presses a button and the pod takes off.

 **?:**

The scene shifts to an outside area. We see all the rangers, as well as Ian, Brandon S. and Illuminator. They are sitting around eating ice cream.

Ian: we deserve this

The others agree

Brandon: so Ian how is the new job going?

Ian: great

204

Greg: what do you do now?

Before Ian can answer Brian rushes up to them.

Tyler T.: hey Brian care to join us.

Brian: no time

Nathan: what's wrong?

Brian: Brandon, Tyler can I talk to you two privately?

Both of them get up and the three of them walk a short distance away.

Tyler T.: what's wrong?

Brian: I just got some bad news.

Brandon: what?

Brian: Omegor just gave the order for your destruction.

Tyler T.: how do you know that?

Before Brian can answer we hear a strange sound. They look up to see something, on fire, come flying down.

Brian: oh no!

It crashes and all three of them rust over to it. We see it is one of Omegor's space pods. The rest of the rangers show up as the hatch opens. We see Psyclone inside. The rangers draw their blasters.

Psyclone: help….. me.

She gets out and collapses on the ground.

Laura: what the fuck?

Before the rangers can get over their shock, we hear laughing. They turn to see Morticai, Reckor and a bear-like monster standing there.

Morticai: I told you she'd come here.

?: how predictable.

The rangers ready themselves, expecting an attack.

Reckor: (laughs) we're not here for you rangers.

205

Susan: you aren't?

Morticai: we're here for my sister.

The ranges look at each other and nod.

Reckor: give her to us now and live.

Brandon: if you want her you'll have to go through us.

Others: right

Tyler T.: Brian, Ian take her and get out of here.

Both: right

Tyler T.: Brandon you go with the just in case.

Brandon S.: right

The three of them teleport away with Psyclone.

Morticai: you shouldn't have done that

Brandon: ready?

Rangers: ready

Dragon Rangers: dragon thunder power up hah

Taylor: white ranger dragon power

Tiffany: emerald rangers dragon power

Flame Rangers: flame ranger power

Illuminator chants something and changes into her true form.

Brandon: let's do this

Both sides draw/summon their weapons and charge in.

 **Dragon's Peak:**

The scene shifts to the side of a mountain. We see Kate is scaling the side of it.

Kate: almost there

206

She keeps climbing, and eventually she reaches a ledge with a cave.

Kate: (sighing) finally

She enters the cave and walks for some time. Eventually she reaches a room with a clear pool of glowing water.

Kate: (thinking) okay what now?

Alphor appears in front of Kate.

Alphor: step into the pool in front of you.

Kate steps into the pool and immediately sinks below the surface.

 **Battle with Omegor's Generals:**

The scene shifts back to the battle against Omegor's monsters. Currently it is one on ones with the others fighting drazors. Brandon is fighting Morticai, Zack is fighting the bear monster and Ashley is fighting Dr. Reckor.

Reckor: pathetic

Bear: weakling

Morticai: humans

Ashley: we're not as weak as you think.

Reckor: you should've given us Psyclone when you had the chance.

Morticai: when we're finished here we'll find your friends and destroy them as well. Then we'll deal with the traitor.

The rangers are shocked.

Brandon: what are you talking about? What did she do?

Bear: disobeyed a direct order from Lord Omegor.

Morticai: therefore she is a traitor

Zack: well we swore to protect the innocent

Ashley: if you seek to harm her then we'll defend her until the end.

Morticai: (laughs) then prepare to

207

Before Morticai finishes his sentence blaster bolts hit each of the dragon rangers.

Reckor: what the?

We look to see the phantom rangers approaching.

 **?:**

The scene shifts to a warehouse. We see Brian, Brandon S., Ian and Psyclone there. Psyclone seems to, still, be unconscious.

Ian: so tell me why we're protecting her. She's our enemy.

Brian: your oath is to protect those who can't protect themselves.

Brandon S.: you saw that spacepod. It looks like Omegor used it for target practice.

Brian: I don't know what happened up there. But I intend to find out.

Psyclone makes a noise and opens her eyes.

Psyclone: where am I?

She sees Brian, Ian and Brandon and jumps to her feet. Brandon draws ,and points, his blaster at her.

Ian: (to Brandon) it's okay Brandon stand down. (to Psyclone) are you okay?

Psyclone: where am I?

Brian: safe. Nobody will hurt you here.

Psyclone relaxes and sits back down.

Brandon S.: what happened to you?

Psyclone tells them what happened with Patricor. As well as the events that occurred afterwards.

Brian: so our insider is dead? Fuck!

Psyclone: I intend to make my father pay for what he has done.

Ian: don't worry we have your back

Psyclone: after everything I've put you through?

Before anyone can answer Brandon's communicator goes off.

Brandon S.: yeah?

208

Tyler T.: Brandon we could use some help back here.

Brandon S: on my way

Ian: I'm coming too

Psyclone: so am I

Ian pulls his morpher out of his pocket and puts it on.

Brandon S.: where did you?

Ian: I'll explain later. Ready?

Brandon S.: ready

Ian: dragon thunder power up hah

Brandon S.: dragonzord

Psyclone: Psyclonic armor

They then teleport away

 **Ice Cream Shop:**

They arrive to find the area in chaos. The dragon rangers are battling the phantom rangers and the flame rangers are fighting Reckor, Morticai and the bear monster.

Psyclone: you two help them.

Ian: what about you?

Psyclone: I have a score to settle with my brother.

Both: right

Ian: good luck

Psyclone: you as well

The three rush is to help our rangers. Psyclone reaches Morticai and Brandon first. She reaches them in time to block one of Morticai's attacks.

Morticai: Psyclone!?

Psyclone: Morticai (to Brandon) I'll take care of Morticai go help your teammates.

209

Brandon: (confused) uh…. Right.

A look to the side shows the dragon rangers, plus Tyler T. are fighting the phantom rangers. Brandon rushes to join his team.

Psyclone: you'll pay for what you've done.

Morticai: we'll see

The two begin to fight.

 **Phantom Ranger Battle:**

The scene shifts over to the fight with the phantom rangers. Brandon arrives to help Tyler T.

Brandon: (blocking attack) you okay?

Tyler T.: yeah

Brandon: I'll handle this go help your teammates.

Tyler T.: right

He rushes away and Brandon turns to confront his phantom counterpart.

Tyler O.: so you've finally decided to face me?

Brandon: yes

Tyler O.: this time it's a fight to the death. No holding back

Brandon: enough talk. Let's end this

They both draw their swords and their final battle begins. True to his word, it seems Tyler has pulled out all the stops. A look at the others shows us the others aren't pulling their punches either.

Matt: (laughing) I've been waiting for this moment for a long time blue ranger.

The battles continue for some time. Both sides are evenly matched. Then the phantom rangers break off

Tyler O.: it's time to end this

Others: right

All ten: battlizer

All of a sudden armor, similar to Brandon's, appears on each of them.

210

Brandon: yeah well two can play that game.

All except Taylor: legendary battlizer mode

Each of the rangers gets a different looking battlizer.

Taylor: what about me?

?: I'll handle this Taylor.

She looks to see a pink ranger with the number 5 on her suit. She pulls something out of her pocket and throws it into the air.

?: Rick

A robot dog appears and, what looks like, a morpher shoots out of its back.

?: SPD battlizer

Armor appears on the pink ranger. She then turns to confront Kyle D.

Kyle D.: who are you supposed to be?

?: SPD Pink

The lights on her helmet begin flashing.

?: defender of earth

The camera pans out to show all the dragon rangers, all battlized, battling. Nearby we see something fly by in the sky. However, it is too fast to make out what it is.

Kyle D.: just give up. I'll make your death quick

?: no!

Kyle D: I was hoping you'd say that

The two of them begin fighting. With their battlizers, they appear to be evenly matched.

Kyle D.: it appears you have some experience with this.

?: I've done this once or twice.

Kyle D.: I can tell.

Suddenly two phantom rangers appear behind the pink ranger.

211

Tyler O.: it is done

Matt grabs the pink ranger and holds her still.

Taylor: no!

Kyle D. draws his sword and lunges at the ranger. All of a sudden something falls from the sky and hits him.

?: not so fast

The camera pans up to show Kate. We see she is morphed, but her suit has, what appears to be, dragon wings.

Tyler O.: you!

Kate: me

Tyler releases Taylor and the three phantom rangers turn to confront Kate.

Kate: (to Taylor) go check on the others.

Taylor: right

Kate: it's time to end this

Kyle D.: I agree white ranger

The three phantom rangers surround Kate. It appears they are taking no chances when it comes to her.

Kate: three on one? No sweat.

The three phantom rangers draw their weapons. Kate does so as well. Nearby we see that the flame rangers have tied up the seven remaining phantom rangers. The dragon rangers also appear to be moving. Zack and Nathan see Kate fighting three on one and go to assist.

Kate: no! I've got this.

The two of them are surprised but don't argue. The final battle begins with the three phantom rangers' coordinated attacks. Surprisingly Kate is able to dodge with ease.

Kyle D.: who are you? There's no way you've gotten this good this fast.

Kate: maybe you've just gotten sloppy. Time to end this. Ancient Dragon Mode.

Kate de-morphs and Alphor appears. She flies at Kate, when they make contact, she is surrounded by a bright light. All the rangers shield their eyes.

212

Tyler M.: what's going on?

Nathan: something big.

The light disappears and all the rangers gasp in surprise.

Kate: this ends now

The camera pans out to show Kate has combined with Alphor. The base is her human form, but she has wings, dragon scales, a tail, and claws. The phantom rangers are surprised by this, but quickly recover. They step up their game even more. Kate seems to be toying with them.

Brian: (over communicator) uh… Kate.

Kate: what?

Brian: quit toying with them. Finish it already

Kate: (sighing) fine

She swings both of her swords and knocks all three to the ground.

Kate: it's over

She starts chanting something. Light rings bind all of the phantom rangers. She then chants something else and a light ring appears on the ground.

Kate: place them in the ring of light.

The other rangers drag the phantom rangers, struggling, into the center of the light ring.

Kate: stand back

The others do so. Kate then starts walking around the ring while chanting. The ring begins glowing brighter. Suddenly the phantom rangers de-morph and the ring disappears. The rangers approach wearily.

Tyler O: (holding head) where am I?

Brandon: among friends

Tyler T.: welcome back

The others, including Psyclone, Illuminator and Kate approach.

All: power down

213

We see several of the phantom rangers struggling against their bindings.

Presley: hey what gives?

Kate: sorry

She says something and the light rings binding the phantom rangers disappear. She then notices Psyclone standing there and draws her blaster. The others notice this and look.

Greg: (looking around) what's wrong Kate?

Kate: uh Psyclone is standing right here.

Brandon S.: don't worry she's on our side now.

Brandon notices that Sarah is present as well.

Brandon: Sarah? Wait you were one of the phantom rangers?

Sarah: (confused) Brandon? What am I doing here?

Kate: what the hell is going on around here?

The rangers fill Kate and the phantom rangers in on what happened.

Matt: so we were being controlled?

Jillian: yes

Kate: and Patricor is dead?

Psyclone: yes I'm afraid so Kate.

Kate: I'm sorry for your loss.

Psyclone: thank you

Greg suddenly clears his throat. The others then turn to look at him. He walks over to Laura and takes a knee, removing something from his pocket.

Greg: Laura Ventura will you marry me?

The others are surprised by this.

Laura: yes yes I will.

They hug and Brandon turns to Tiffany, taking a knee.

214

Tiffany: what're you?

Brandon: this battle with Omegor is heating up. Tomorrow is uncertain. Tiffany Berndt will you marry me?

Tiffany: of course I will Brandon.

The two of them hug. Then Shane also takes a knee in front of Jackie.

Shane: Jackie Bornemann will you marry me?

Jackie: yes of course I will

 **Omegor's Ship:**

The scene shifts to Omegor's control room. We see he is watching the proposals on his monitor. The door opens and Morticai, Reckor and the bear monster enter and kneel.

Morticai: you summoned us father?

Omegor: yes

He pushes a button and a picture of a machine pops up on the screen.

Omegor: do you know what this is?

Reckor: a bio splitter?

Omegor: good you three are to acquire one for me.

 **Back on Earth:**

The scene shifts to what looks like a high tech laboratory. We see the three generals sneaking down a hallway.

Reckor: it should be around here somewhere.

Bear: well find it so we can call Lord Omegor.

Suddenly a flashlight beam appears at the far corner. A security guard soon appears. He sees the three of them and draws his gun.

Guard: freeze

Morticai: (stepping forward) I've got this

Guard: I said freeze

215

Morticai disappears suddenly.

Guard: what the?

Morticai reappears in front of the guard and grabs him by the throat.

Morticai: where is the bio splitter?

The guard struggles against Morticai's grip.

Morticai: answer me if you want to live.

The guard points to a nearby door.

Morticai: good

He then throws the guard against the nearby walls. He slumps to the floor unconscious. The three then go to the indicated door.

Reckor: I've got this

He takes a device out of his pocket and plugs it into the keypad on the side of the door. After a few seconds the door opens.

 **Laboratory: several hours later:**

We see a man leading Kate and Brandon down a hallway.

Kate: so what's the emergency?

Scientist: we had a break in last night.

Kate: really? Was anything stolen?

Scientist: no

Brandon: then why did you call us?

Scientist: we found one of the people responsible.

They arrive at the door that Omegor's generals opened.

Scientist: he asked for you Kate. He refused to speak to anyone else until he saw you.

He places his hand on the scanned and the door opens. What we see is the room a complete mess. What appears to be the bio splitter lays in pieces. Tied to a chair, under guard, is Raphael.

Kate: Omegor

216

Raphael turns and looks at Kate. He gets a big smile on his face.

Raphael: Willow you're alive.

Kate: (to guard and scientist) leave us.

The two exit the room

Raphael: it's so good to see you sis.

Kate: (to Brandon) can you sense anything?

Brandon closes his eyes and concentrates. After a moment he opens them again.

Brandon: I sense no darkness within him.

Raphael: great no can you let me go?

Kate: sorry.

Kate unties Raphael and he stands up.

Kate: what… how did you regain control?

Raphael points to the machine, in pieces, behind him.

Raphael: I didn't. He used that machine to un-bond us.

Kate: (hugging Raphael) I missed you so much

Raphael: I missed you to Willow.

Kate: it's Kate now.

Suddenly Kate's communicator goes off.

Kate: go ahead Alpha

Brian: actually Kate its Brian. We need to talk

 **?:**

The scene shifts to a factory. We see machines printing out cards. We also see workers putting them into boxes. All of a sudden Morticai, Reckor and another monster appear.

Reckor: perfect these will do nicely.

Man: hey you three

217

Monster: busted

Man: you can't be here

Morticai: these cards are now the property of Omegor.

 **Omegor's Ship:**

The scene shifts to Omegor's control room. We see someone in crimson colored armor sitting in the captain's chair. Morticai, Reckor and several monsters enter carrying 2 crates each.

Omegor: ah good you've recovered them.

Monster 1: yes my lord

Omegor: my army is almost complete

Suddenly the nearby monitor turns on. We see a cloaked figure on the screen. Omegor stands up and kneels.

Omegor: my lord

?: Omegor I am sending you all the troops I can spare.

Omegor: thank you

?: end this so we can begin our invasion of the universe

Omegor: it will be done

The monitor turns off and Omegor stands.

 **Mysterious Spaceship:**

The scene shifts to the mysterious spaceship. We see the cloaked figure from Omegor's monitor. Also present are the four remaining E-Siblings.

Chaos: you summoned us father?

?: yes I want all four of you to go to Earth and finish off the power rangers.

All four: yes father

 **Japan:**

The scene shifts to an outside training area. We see quite a lot of people training with swords. In the front we see two men standing and watching.

218

?: so do you think they'll be ready in time sensei?

Sensei: I hope so Jayden. If not the rangers will be in trouble.

One of the trainees approaches the two and bows in respect.

Man: sensei

Sensei: what is it?

Man: the others have been asking why we've been training like crazy the last few weeks.

Jayden: you are preparing to serve your destinies. To help protect the Earth.

The scene then cuts to similar places all around the world. It appears the people are preparing for something.

 **Dragon Guardians HQ:**

The scene switches to the conference room. We see Kate, Brandon, Greg, Tyler T., Nathan, Tyler O. and Matt sitting at the table. The door opens and Brian enters.

Brian: thank you all for coming

Brandon: what's this about?

Brian: I called you here to discuss our preparations.

Tyler O.: for what?

Kate: Omegor's endgame.

The other rangers look at Kate in surprise.

 **Several Days Later:**

We see the rangers all going about their daily routines. None of them seem to have work today. All of a sudden Brandon and Zack's communicators go off.

Both: go ahead Alpha.

?: (two voices) it's time to end this ranger.

Both: who is this?

?: meet me at the following coordinates and find out. Come alone

They then each receive different coordinates. After a moment they decide to humor whoever it is.

219

Brandon: Dragon Thunder power up hah

Zack: Flame Ranger power

They then teleport away

 **Power Chamber:**

Kate is going around checking the systems. Suddenly the alarm starts going off.

Kate: (jumping) shit

She looks at the viewing globe to see the four remaining E-siblings attacking. As well as two monsters. Kate pushes a button on the console.

Rangers: go ahead Kate

Kate: rangers report to the power chamber

Rangers: on my way

The rangers arrive at the power chamber. They then approach Kate.

Kate: observe the(noticing Brandon and Zack's absence) where are Brandon and Zack?

Greg: no idea

Tyler T.: we'll have to do this without them.

Kate: ready?

Rangers: ready

Dragon rangers: dragon thunder power up hah

Kate: white ranger dragon power

Tiffany: emerald ranger dragon power

Flame Rangers: flame ranger power

The Dragon Rangers teleport to face the E-siblings and the Flame Rangers teleport to confront the two monsters.

 **Brandon's Battle:**

Brandon arrives at the coordinates to find Morticai waiting for him.

220

Brandon: Morticai

Morticai: red ranger

The two draw their weapons

Morticai: this time we end this

Brandon: agreed. Battle mode

Morticai: battle armor

The two charge and their final battle begins.

 **Several Hours Earlier: Dragon Guardian HQ:**

The scene starts with Brian sitting behind a desk. He is currently on the phone.

Brian: good I'm glad everything is going according to schedule.

The door opens and Nancy pokes her head in.

Nancy: Mr. Anderson

Brian holds up a finger indicating one second.

Brian: okay thanks for the update. Have a good day.

He then hangs up the phone.

Brian: yes Nancy?

Nancy: somebody is here to see you.

Brian: send them in.

A moment later "Stephon" walks in. We see that his clothing is ripped.

Brian: can I help you?

His appearance changes into that of Morticai.

Morticai: actually yes you can

He snaps his fingers and two monsters appear behind Brian.

Morticai: seize him

221

The monsters grab Brian and all three teleport away.

 **Omegor's Ship:**

The scene switches to Omegor's control room. All four arrive a second later. The three monsters kneel and force Brian down as well.

Brian: Omegor I assume?

Omegor: very good human. (to Morticai) who is this?

Morticai: he is the one who is building an army to face you.

Omegor: (laughs) put him in a cell.

The two monsters drag Brian away. Morticai, however, stays behind.

Omegor: yes Morticai?

Morticai: I request your permission to destroy the red ranger.

Omegor: granted

Just then the door opens. The bear monster enters the room and kneels.

Bear: Lord Omegor

Omegor: yes Grizzlor?

Grizzlor: I request permission to destroy the green flame ranger.

Omegor thinks for a moment.

Omegor: very well permission granted. Go and finish the job.

Both: yes sir.

They both teleport away and Omegor turns to two nearby monsters.

Omegor: Dreadscythe, Haresplitter

They both turn around

Omegor: go to Earth and cause some chaos.

Both: yes sir

 **Brandon vs Morticai:**

222

The two meet head on in a clash of swords. Neither on appears to be holding back. Sparks are flying from their weapons.

Morticai: you better not hold anything back human. Give this all you've got.

Brandon: I am. The question is are you?

Morticai: just worry about yourself

The two continue fighting with neither backing down. All of a sudden Tyler O. appears.

Tyler O.: Alpha said you could use some help

Brandon: I'm good just keep an eye out

Tyler O.: can do

Morticai steps back and a beam shoots down and hits him. He then grows into a super monster.

Brandon: I need dragon zord power now

Tyler O.: phantom thunder power up hah. I need phantom zord power now

Both dragon zords appear and both rangers jump into their zords.

Tyler O.: Brandon let's combine our zords.

Brandon: right

Both: Dragon Phantom megazord.


	34. the beginning of the end part 2

223

A look at the megazord shows Brandon's zord has formed the torso and Tyler's has formed the legs.

Morticai: huh! That's new

Tyler O.: Morticai prepare to die.

Morticai: let's do this

They both summon their weapons and, once again, charge. The two meet in a clash of swords.

Morticai: (looking into the cockpit) red rangers your time is almost up.

Brandon: then we'll see you in hell. Say hi to Patricor for us.

Brandon and Tyler swing the megazord's sword at Morticai. However, they stop it inches away from him.

Morticai: (confused) huh?

They then sweep Morticai's feet out from underneath him. This causes him to fall to the ground. They then point the sword at Morticai.

Tyler O.: any last words?

Morticai: see you in hell.

They then run the zord's hand along the length of the sword.

Both: final strike

They bring the sword down onto Morticai, causing him to explode. The two red rangers then high five.

Tyler O.: one down

Brandon: two to go

 **Trucchis:**

The scene switches over to Trucchis. We see a woman sitting in the back office looking at something. All of a sudden Bob enters the office and closes the door.

Bob: hey Sarah.

Sarah C.: hey Bob what's up?

Bob: there's something we need to talk about.

Sarah C.: can it wait?

224

Bob: not really. It's something that may occur Today or next week.

Sarah C.: okay what's up?

 **Zack vs Grizzlor:**

The scene switches to an open field. Zack arrives to find Grizzlor waiting for him.

Zack: Grizzlor

Grizzlor: green ranger

Zack: (drawing sword) you ready to end this?

Grizzlor: I am

He draws his sword and the two begin walking clockwise in a circle

Grizzlor: let's do this

Zack: no holding back

The two stop and jump forward, meeting in mid-air in a clash of swords.

They land a distance away from each other and charge in again.

Grizzlor: (breathing hard) pretty good. For a human

Zack: (breathing hard) you too.

The two continue for a while longer. It seems they are both getting exhausted. Eventually Zack's ranger armor disappears.

Grizzlor: hah! This ends now

Despite the setback, Zack raises his fists. It appears he is going to fight Grizzlor bare handed.

Zack: a fight to the death.

Grizzlor throws down his sword. It sticks, point down, into the ground a distance away.

Grizzlor: let's do this human.

Both bare-handed, the two begin a fist fight. Energetic at first, the two begin to tire out. Their swings like they are going in slow motion. For some reason the colors have turned to gray and sad music begins to play.

Zack: just give up

225

Grizzlor: never

Grizzlor lands a hit on Zack's stomach and Zack lands one on Grizzlor's head. Grizzlor hits the ground, but Zack remains standing.

Zack: it's time to end this

He starts making his way, slowly, over to Grizzlor's sword. Unknown to him, he's leaving a trail of blood on the ground behind him. He reaches the sword and picks it up, turning around.

Zack: any last words Grizzlor?

Grizzlor: see you in hell.

Zack then stabs Grizzlor in the head, causing him to explode.

Zack: (weakly) it's done.

He takes a few steps and drops the sword, from a suddenly weak hand.

Zack: what the?

He looks down to see a deep cut in his stomach. Now that the adrenaline has worn off, he realizes what happened.

Zack: oh!

He then collapses to the ground and is still.

Alpha: (over communicator) Zack what's wrong? Zack? Zaaaaaaaack. Aye yi yi yi yi yi yi yi yi

The screen then goes black. He hear, what sounds like, Alpha typing away on the console.


	35. The Beginning of the End part 3(finale)

226

 **Omegor's Ship:**

The scene shifts to Omegor's ship inside of the control room. We see Deathstroke, Reckor, Tricor and Maya standing there and waiting.

Reckor: so what's this about?

Tricor: hopefully we're going to see some action.

The door opens and Omegor enters the room. The four bow in respect

Omegor: as im sure you are aware. Our army is ready for the attack.

The four of them nod.

Omegor: prepare for our endgame.

All four: yes sir

They leave the room to prepare

Omegor: this time I'm not taking any chances.

The scene shifts to the many cargo holds of the ship. We see hundreds of monsters standing at the ready.

Reckor: (in his room) finally

Tricor: we end this

Deathstroke: those humans won't know

Maya: what hit them.

All four , as well as Omegor, begin laughing maniacally. We see the spaceship cloak itself and descend toward the earth.

Omegor: this time it's personal

 **E-sibling:**

The dragon rangers, minus Brandon and plus Illuminator, arrive on the scene. We see Pyrax, Ventrus, Granitor and Chaos waiting for them.

Chaos: ah rangers so good of you to come. And even better you brought Illuminator

Greg: it's time to end this

227

Pyrax: once and for all

Ventrus: one on one

Greg, Jackie, Shane and Illuminator step forward.

All four: fine with me

Greg: the rest of you stay back. We'll handle this

Kate: right good luck

Kate's communicator goes off as the eight combatants charge in. she walks away to take the call. The two sides meet in a mighty clash of weapons. Greg vs Pyrax, Illuminator vs Chaos, Shane vs Granitor and Jackie vs Ventrus.

Pyrax: (swinging) just give up humans. There's no way you'll defeat us.

Greg: never

Shane: Earth's defenders

Rangers: never surrender

Ventrus: but they do die

We see a flash of light nearby. The camera turns to look to see that Kate is gone. However, the others don't to seem to notice anything.

 **?:**

Kate arrives at the field Zack fought Grizzlor at. She sees Zack on the ground and rushes over to him.

Kate: oh no Zack

She checks his pulse.

Kate: no!

She places a hand on Zack's chest and starts to chant something. Both of them start to glow but after a moment Zack's goes out.

Kate: I'm too late.

She then teleports away with Zack's dead body.

 **Power Chamber:**

228

Kate arrives at the power chamber with Zack's body a moment later. Alpha walks over to them and looks at Zack's body.

Alpha: is he?

Kate: he's dead

She then breaks down in tears. Just then all of the dragon rangers, including Brandon and Tyler O., teleport into the power chamber. Greg, Jackie, Shane and Illuminator appear pretty beat up.

Greg: I don't get it. They were winning why did they retreat?

Illuminator: I have no idea.

Jackie: It makes absolutely no sense.

They see Kate crying and stop.

Illuminator: what's wrong Kate?

Kate points at Zack's body.

Jackie: (gasping) oh no

Brandon: is he?

Alpha: yes.

Just then the screen turns on and we see Omegor on the screen.

Omegor: greeting humans

The rangers turn to look at the screen.

Kate: Omegor

Omegor: my name is Omegor and I am your future ruler. I give you one opportunity to save yourselves.

Tyler O.: what the fuck?

Pictures of all 28 rangers pop up on the screen.

Omegor: the people on the screen right now are all to blame for my wrath. I'll give you 24 hours to give me any information regarding these people. If I don't hear anything by 5:30 pm tomorrow I will take this planet by force.

The image then disappears from the screen.

229

Tyler O.: well fuck

Brandon: (to Kate) what do we do?

Kate: we need to prepare for the worst.

Suddenly all of the other rangers arrive in the power chamber.

Brandon S.: did you guys see that just now?

Greg: yeah we saw it.

Tyler T.: looks like our secret is out.

Brian then arrives at the power chamber.

Brian: the time has come

All of them turn toward Brian.

Brian: I need to get all of you to one of the safe houses.

Kate: no

Brian: but

Brandon: (looking at the others) we're not going to run and hide.

The others nod in agreement.

Kate: whatever happens will happen

John M.: we need to prepare for the repercussions of not turning ourselves in.

Ny: I don't mean to sound insensitive but we need to find ourselves a new green Flame ranger.

Kate hands Tyler T. Zack's morpher.

Kate: Tyler you're responsible for finding a new green ranger

Tyler T.: right I know just who to ask

He then teleports away


	36. Chapter 36: the final hours

230

Tiffany: so what do we do now?

Psyclone: prepare. We're going to be seriously outnumbered tomorrow.

?: perhaps we can even the odds a bit.

The monitor turns on and we see the dino charge rangers on the screen.

Kate: thanks but I don't know that ten more rangers will be of much use.

Suddenly the image splits into four separate images. The top left shows Drew, Roland, Jo and five other people.

Drew: make that eighteen more

The top right is the Overdrive rangers

Mack: twenty four

And finally the bottom right shows Barca and his team.

Barca: and we'll round it out to thirty four

Jackie: with all of us that'll make a total of

She does the math in her head.

Jackie: sixty four rangers all together.

Sir Loin: don't forget me

Illuminator: and me

Psyclone: my father will pay for what he's done

Kate: plus the army the dragon guardians have built for us.

?: (behind) aren't you forgetting someone?

They turn around to see Hannah and Tommy Oliver standing there.

Tommy: we're in.

Kate: so that makes sixty six rangers and three additional warriors.

Jackie: (sarcastically) look out Omegor.

 **Trucchis:**

231

The scene shifts to Trucchis. We see Bob is standing in front of several, angry looking, people.

?: they work here. Our planet is facing destruction because of them.

Others: yeah!

Bob: you don't understand

?: if we turn them in to him he'll leave us alone

Kim appears next to Bob

Kim: all of you need to calm down. If it weren't for all of them we'd already be dead.

?: what do you mean?

Bob: all of them are the power rangers.

This quiets the crowd instantly. Nearby we see Tyler T. approach someone and tap their shoulder.

Tyler T.: hey

They turn around.

?: what's up Tyler?

Tyler: can I talk to you for a second?

?: sure

They walk outside to talk. The crowd begins to dissipate as Bob and Kim stare them down.

Kim: that almost ended badly.

Bob: thanks for the help Kim.

 **The next morning: 7:30 am.:**

The scene begins at the power chamber. We see all of the rangers, minus Tyler T. and the new ranger, standing in the main chamber. Everyone has cups of coffee in their hands.

Brandon: (yawning) so any idea who our new ranger is?

Kate: (sipping coffee) nope

Suddenly Tyler and the, morphed, new ranger arrive.

Tyler T.: hey guys

232

Green Ranger: rangers

Jackie: it's about time

Green: sorry it was my fault.

Tyler O.: okay enough with the suspense.

The green ranger un-does the things on the side of the helmet. They then remove the helmet. We see that it is a young man.

okay enough with the suspense.

The green ranger un-does the things on the side of the helmet. They then remove the helmet. We see that it is a young man.

Kate: hey James

James: hey guys how's it going?

Brandon: I'm assuming Tyler has filled you in on the situation.

James: yes

Tyler T.: so what's the plan for today?

Greg: well first Laura, Brandon, Tiffany, Shane, Jackie and I all have something we have to do this morning.

Kate: make it quick. Then you should go and make the most of your remaining time with your families. Chances are most of us won't survive this battle. We'll meet back here at 3:30.

All: right

They all then teleport out of the power chamber. Alpha then walks over to Kate.

Alpha: that was a good thing you did Kate.

Kate: I know Alpha

Alpha: what are you going to do?

Kate: first I'm going to go to Trucchis to check on their preparations. Then I have some work to do on our weapon systems and zord configurations.

 **Several Hours Later: 12:30pm:**

233

We see all of the rangers spending time with family members. It appears they have revealed their secret to them. The scene then shifts over to Trucchis. We can see Bob, Mike, Kim, Sarah C. and Brian rushing around preparing.

Brian: are we sure it's ready?

Bob: pretty sure.

Adam then approaches them.

Adam: need help?

Bob: (turning) Adam I told you to go home.

Adam: we want to help.

Kim: what do you mean we?

The outside doors open and a bunch of people enter the store.

?: we're here to help.

Adam: the rangers are going to need backup tonight.

All five look at each other and nod. Bob tells them about the armory and how to access it.

Sarah: start bringing out all the things in there.

Mike: and each of you take one of each for yourselves. Make sure to keep them with you at all times.

All: right

They turn rush out back to the armory.

 **Power Chamber: 3:30pm:**

The scene shifts over to the power chamber. We see Kate, Psyclone and Alpha standing there. On the monitor we see various people, of various ethnicities.

Kate: are all of you ready to go?

All: yes Kate.

Kate: good. Good luck and may the power protect you.

The monitor turns off as the rest of the rangers arrive. We see the three couples are wearing wedding rings.

234

Kate: welcome rangers.

All: Kate

Kate: it's almost time

We see the rangers are looking nervous.

Psyclone: (stepping forward) okay enough beating around the bush.

Everyone turns to look at her.

Psyclone: I can tell you're scared. You'd be fools not to be. If you want to back out, now is the time. Nobody will stop, or judge, you for it.

The rangers look at each other and nod.

Brandon: I think I speak for everyone when I say we're going to see this through until the end.

The others nod in agreement.

Kate: very well

 **Power Chamber: 4:55pm:**

As it nears Omegor's deadline, we see the rangers outside sparring. Brandon walks over to Tiffany and taps her on the shoulder. She turns to look at him.

Tiffany: what's up?

Brandon: can I talk to you?

Tiffany: sure

They walk a short distance away from the others.

Tiffany: what's up?

Brandon: listen. I know you're determined to battle. But I think you should sit this one out.

Tiffany: are you fighting?

Brandon: of course I am.

Tiffany: then so am I.

Brandon: but….

235

Tiffany: no butts. I've made my decision.

 **5:30pm:**

The rangers are in the power chamber awaiting Omegor's attack. All of a sudden the monitor turns on and we see Omegor's face on the screen.

Omegor: I have to say I'm disappointed. I thought your sense of self-preservation would win out. I guess I was wrong.

Greg: damn straight

Omegor: my invasion of this pathetic planet begins at 8am tomorrow morning. Enjoy your last hours of peace humans.

He starts laughing maniacally as the transmission ends.

Jillian: well I guess we've got a few more hours of peace.

James: if he keeps his word that is.

Raphael: (behind) he will

The rangers turn around.

James: how do you know that?

Raphael: I was bonded to the bastard for ten thousand years.

James is surprised by this information.

James: wait what?

The others explain to James who Raphael is. Brian then teleports into the Power Chamber.

Brian: you should all go home and get some sleep. You'll need to be at peak performance tomorrow.

Kate: right we'll meet back here at 7:00 tomorrow morning. I'll have coffee waiting.

Rangers: right

They all then teleport away. Kate then turns to Brian.

Kate: will you be joining in the fighting.

Brian: Bob, Kim, Mike and I will be running it from Trucchis.

Kate: right. We'll see you tomorrow.


	37. E Pluribus Unum

236

 **The next day: 7:00 am.:**

The rangers all arrive at the power chamber. Kate is already there with a box of joe waiting. Psyclone, Tommy O., Sir Loin and Illuminator are there as well.

Kate: morning rangers.

The rangers all give grumbled responses. It appears all of them are still half asleep.

Psyclone: I hope all of you are well rested.

They nod.

Brandon: yeah I am. Hopefully I earn double experience during the battle today.

The others shake their heads at this joke. Nobody laughs at it however.

Kate: anyway. Good. Help yourselves to some coffee and donuts. Compliments of Dunkin Donuts.

They walk over and make themselves coffees. On the cup we see messages like: "go get em" "good luck rangers", and "show no mercy". Brandon sees this and looks at Kate questioningly.

Kate: I ordered it last night. I guess they saw Omegor's message and realized who we were. I saw them when I picked it up this morning.

Psyclone: that was nice of them.

Nathan: well in fairness if we lose they're screwed.

Kate: all right guys let's head on over to Trucchis to check on things.

They teleport over to Trucchis with coffees and donuts in hand. They arrive to find everyone rushing around. They see Bob and approach him.

Bob: (to workers) move those shelves over there. The middle section has to be clear.

He notices the rangers.

Bob: morning rangers

All: morning

Bob: nervous?

They all nod.

Bob: good you'd be insane not to be.

237

One of the workers approaches Bob.

Worker: everything is all set sir.

Bob: good. (into communicator) all set Kim activate it.

Kim: right away

We hear a rumbling sound and the floor in the center of the room begins opening outward.

Presley: what's happening?

Suddenly we hear a grinding noise. A moment later we see, what looks like, a giant tv begin rising out of the center of the room.

Nathan: woah!

It keeps rising and we see it is accompanied by a bunch of computer consoles. It finishes rising and locks into place.

Bob: welcome to central command.

Brandon: amazing

Kelsey: how long has this been here?

Brian: this store was built on top of it to conceal it. It has been here longer than any current guardian has been alive.

Psyclone: wow!

Brian turns to Brandon.

Brian: would you like to address the army before the battle begins?

Brandon: sure

Brian walks over to the big monitor and presses a button. It turns on and we see, well, the army. They see Brandon and salute.

Bob: say whatever you wish. There are people there to translate for you.

Brandon: (clearing throat) I'd like to thank all of you for coming to help in this battle. All of you represent the finest this planet has to offer. We're all from different places and backgrounds. But today we stand as one under one flag. I know you're nervous we are too. If any of you wish to leave, now is the time. Nobody will stop you, nor will they judge you for it. Omegor considers us weak, today we will show him we are anything but.

238

Everyone cheers at this.

Brandon: get out there and show him we are not easily defeated. Good luck and may the power protect you.

Everyone at Trucchis begins clapping.

Bob: well said Brandon.

Brandon: thank you Bob.

Adam and several others, including Ryan, approach them.

Ryan: are you guys ready?

All: yes

Suddenly the alarm begins going off.

Brian: everyone to your stations. It's game time

Everyone rushes over to a station. The big monitor turns on to show that Omegor has released all of his monsters across the planet.

Kate: and so it begins.

The picture on the monitor changes to show four separate images. All of the rangers allies are on the screen.

Barca: game time rangers.

Brandon: (taking deep breath) right! Ready?

All rangers: ready

Dragon Rangers: Dragon Thunder power up hah

Kate/Taylor: white ranger dragon power

Tiffany: emerald ranger dragon power

Flame Rangers: flame ranger power

Phantom Rangers: Phantom Thunder power up hah

Kyle D.: white ranger phantom power

Sarah Y.: emerald ranger phantom power

239

Brandon S.: it's morphin time. Dragonzord

Beetleborgs: dragon bonders, dragon blast

Overdrive Rangers: Overdrive accelerate

Dino Charge Rangers: dino charger, ready? Ready, energize, hah, unleash the power.

Tommy O.: Dino Thunder power up hah

Delta Rangers: SPD emergency

Hannah: battle mode

Sir Loin: knight mode

Psyclone: Psyclonic armor

Illuminator says something inaudible. Transforming into her true self.

All of their armor appears.

Brandon: good luck everyone

Tommy O.: and may the power protect all of you

Kim: rangers

The rangers walk over to Kim to see the e-siblings on screen.

Kelsey: I've got a score to settle with Pyrax.

Illuminator: Chaos is mine

Greg: I've got Granitor

Ny: and I'll take Ventrus.

Brandon: go get em

The four teleport away.

 **Omegor's Ship:**

The scene shifts to Omegor's control room. It is full of activity. With monsters moving in and out. A monster approaches Omegor and bows.

Monster: my lord

240

Omegor: what is it Gaior?

Gaior: it seems they were more prepared than we expected.

He hands Omegor a sheet of paper. Omegor takes a look at it.

Omegor: it doesn't matter. We still outnumber them significantly.

Gaior: yes my lord

Gaior leaves and Omegor continues watching the invasion on the monitor.


	38. This is the End(game) part 1

241

 **Kelsey vs Pyrax:**

Kelsey arrives on the scene to find the area in complete chaos. Drazors are everywhere and people are fleeing. However, we see, some people are fighting back. We also see that they are wearing rangers colors.

Kelsey: Pyrax!

Pyrax turns to look at Kelsey.

Pyrax: (confused) do I know you?

Kelsey: As a matter of fact.

She removes her helmet.

Pyrax: ah pink ranger. I see you've changed colors.

Kelsey: long story

Pyrax: Drazors. Attack the purple ranger

The drazor horde then turns away from the people and charges at Kelsey. She replaces her helmet and charges at the horde head on. The people, who were fighting, regroup.

Blue: she's brave.

Yellow: yeah

Black: definitely

Pink: Zordon II chose the right people to carry on the power ranger legacy.

The others nod in agreement.

Red shirt: come on guys. We have a lot more people to help today.

Unseen to Kelsey the five of them teleport away.

Pyrax: (laughing) this will be easy.

Kelsey: don't count on it.

Kelsey continues fighting the horde of Drazors. Slow at first, she begins to whittle down their numbers.

Kelsey: (stepping back) I need some back-up.

242

She pulls several cards, similar to the ones Omegor seized, out of a pouch at her waist. She throws them into the air.

Kelsey: I summon the goblin attack force.

The cards begin shining and a bunch of goblins, carrying cudgels, appear.

Lead goblin: what is your bidding?

Kelsey: take care of these Drazors. But leave Pyrax to me

The goblins bow and rush in to deal with the Drazors.

Pyrax: impressive human

Kelsey: you thought we'd come to this thing unprepared?

Pyrax: considering your track record? Yes.

Kelsey: sorry to disappoint you.

Pyrax: no matter I'll just have to destroy you myself.

Kelsey: bring it on

They both draw their swords and their final battle begins.

Pyrax: this time only one of us is walking away from this battle.

Kelsey: and that'll be me.

The two fight for a while. It seems they are evenly matched, and neither side shows signs of backing down.

Pyrax: give it up human. I'm going to destroy you and then I'll deal with your friends.

Kelsey: no!

Pyrax: fine have it your way.

He backs up and begins to glow red.

Kelsey: what the…?

Bob: (over communicator) Kelsey you might want to back away

Kelsey backs away just as Pyrax's appearance changes. He now looks like a demon.

243

Kelsey: time to change things up. Power down

Her ranger armor disappears. She then pushes a button on her morpher.

Kelsey: magical source mystic force

New ranger armor appears on her. It's pink and has a cape on the back.

Kelsey: pink mystic ranger

Pyrax: no holding back

Kelsey: I don't intend to

They then charge back in, meeting in a clash of weapons.

 **Trucchis:**

The scene shifts over to Trucchis where everyone is watching the battles with the e-siblings.

Kelsey: (on monitor) Magical source mystic force

Brian: hm that's interesting

Adam: what's up?

Brian: when did Kelsey get a universal morpher?

Adam: A what?

Bob: (behind) It allows her to use powers from the past. The super megaforce rangers had something similar. In the form of the legendary ranger keys.

Just then Keeper and Kendall teleport into the power chamber.

Kendall: how's the battle going so far?

?: about as well as can be expected.

Keeper: to answer you question, it was I who gave Kelsey the universal morpher. I gave it to her and Ian this morning before they went to the power chamber.

Bob: oh

Kendall: now let's hope it gives them an edge in their battles today.

On the monitor we see images from all around the world. Russia, China, Britain. Everywhere it shows, there is a battle going on.

244

?: he really intends to wipe us out.

Adam: yes Ron, yes he does.

Ron: well let's hope we come out on top in the end.

The others nod in agreement.

 **Battle** :

The scene switches back to the battle with Pyrax. Both, seem to be, going strong still.

Pyrax: don't you ever give up?

Kelsey: nope

Pyrax: (thinking) this human is a lot stronger this time around.

Kelsey: (thinking) gotta end this soon. I can't keep this up much longer.

Just then a blaster bolt hits Pyrax in the chest. It is quickly followed by several more.

?: you need help?

We look to see Shelby standing there with her morpher/blaster raised.

Kelsey; yes thanks Shelby.

Pyrax: great now there's two of you.

Just then a red beam of light shoots down and strikes Pyrax. He then grows into a super monster.

Kelsey: I need dragon zord power now.

Shelby: summon zord

Both zords appear

Kate: Kelsey, Shelby combine your zords

Both: right. Zords combine

Kelsey's dragon zord turns into battle mode, missing one arm, and Shelby's Tricera zord attaches itself as the missing arm.

Both: Drago-dino megazord

Pyrax: hah! A dragon and dino combo?

245

Shelby: that's right

Pyrax draws his sword and charges at the megazord.

Kelsey: let's end this.

Shelby puts a hand on Kelsey's shoulder.

Kelsey: (looking) what?

Shelby: do you trust me?

Kelsey thinks for a moment then she nods.

Shelby: then here's what we do.

She whispers something into Kelsey's ear.

Kelsey: (nodding) that plan might actually work.

Pyrax continues getting closer and closer to the megazord. The two rangers just stand there waiting. When Pyrax is a few feet away they spring into action.

Shelby: game time. Tricera drill

Kelsey: draconic fire

The dragon head, of the zord, sets the drill on the zord's arm on fire.

Both: final strike

They punch the flaming drill forward. It pierces Pyrax's chest. His sword drops to the ground and the rangers turn around as he explodes.

Shelby: monster extinct

The two then high five.

Kelsey; good thinking Shelby

Shelby: thanks

 **Illuminator vs Chaos:**

Illuminator arrives on the scene to find the area, surprisingly, calm. There are Drazors, but they are standing still. Nearby, sitting on a car, we see Chaos waiting. Illuminator cautiously walks over to him.

Illuminator: (cautious)Chaos?

246

Chaos looks up.

Chaos: ah sis I was hoping you'd come.

He then jumps off of the car. Illuminator summons her staff and the Drazors tense up.

Chaos: (raising hands) peace sister. I'm not here to fight you.

Illuminator: (confused) you aren't?

Chaos: no

Illuminator: then why are you here?

Chaos: I want to help you and the humans defeat Omegor.

 **Mysterious Spaceship:**

The scene switches over to the mysterious spaceship's control room. We see the mysterious cloaked figure sitting on their throne watching Omegor's invasion.

?: (slamming fist angrily) Lucithor!

Lucithor enters the control room.

Lucithor: yes my lord?

?: Chaos has joined the humans. Go to earth and destroy them both.

Lucithor: yes my lord.

 **Back on Earth:**

Illuminator: you what?

Chaos: I want to help the humans stop Omegor.

Illuminator: huh. Why the change of heart?

Chaos: I don't want to fight you. I was given orders to find and destroy you. I am not going to do that. Therefore I, like you, am now a traitor to father.

Lucithor: (behind) and now you will share her fate.

They both summon their staffs and turn to confront Lucithor.

Chaos: Lucithor! I should've known he'd send you.

247

Lucithor: not just me. He sent Impactor as well.

Chaos: (laughs) is that really all he sent? Pathetic.

Lucithor: (summoning scythe) you'll eat those words.

Illuminator: bring it on.

All 3 change into their alternate forms.

Chaos: let's end this

The three of them charge in. Chaos and Illuminator double team Lucithor. However, this doesn't seem to slow him down.

Lucithor: is that the best the two of you can do?

Chaos: no!

Illuminator: not even close

They both speak an incantation. Orbs of light appear at the end of their staffs.

Illuminator: light sphere

Chaos: dark orb

Both: attack

They both swing their staffs, sending the orbs at Lucithor. They hit causing a cloud of smoke that obscures our view of Lucithor.

Chaos: did it work?

Illuminator: I think so.

 **Trucchis:**

The scene cuts over to Trucchis. We see people teleporting in and out. They're carrying reports from the battle. Suddenly the alarm begins going off.

Brian: what now?

They look at the monitor to see a massive group of Drazors marching on central command.

Adam: well fuck

Sarah C.: that's not good

248

Bob: and, of course, the rangers are all busy.

 **Battle:**

The scene shifts back over to the battle with Lucithor. We see Chaos and Illuminator standing there.

Chaos: did it work?

Illuminator: I think so.

The smoke begins to clear and we see the outline of Lucithor.

Lucithor: (laughing) pathetic

Illuminator: impossible

Chaos: there isn't even a scratch on him

Lucithor: what did you expect? You two are pathetic. Lord Diablo would be ashamed.

Chaos: (sighing) we only have one chance.

Illuminator: I'm listening.

Chaos: listen carefully

He goes over to her and whispers in her ear. We can't hear what he says.

Illuminator: that's risky. Are you sure you're ready for this?

Chaos: for the Earth? Yes

They both start speaking an incantation. A bright light bursts out obscuring our view.

Lucithor: what's going on?

The light continues to obscure our view of the area.

Chaos/Illuminator: chaotic destruction blast.

We can't see what happens, but we hear an explosion. When the light finally clears, Lucithor is gone and Chaos and Illuminator are breathing heavily.

Chaos: good… work

Illuminator: you….too

They teleport away as a cloaked figure approaches the area.

249

?: so it seems the rangers have altered history after all. Interesting. I can't wait to see how this will play out.

They then teleport away as well.

 **Central Command:**

As the Drazors march on central command we see several employees preparing for battle.

Bob: are you sure you don't want our help?

John C.: positive, you guys are our commanders.

Adam: right. Ready?

Others: ready

All: battle mode

They are all decked out in white colored ninjetti robes.

Adam: let's do this guys.

They then exit the store.

They get outside to see there are a lot more Drazors then they thought.

Lauren: well that might be a problem.

Adam: we can do this guys.

The others seem worried but nod in agreement. Several make the sign of the cross and say a quick prayer.

John C.: (deep breath) let's do this

They all draw their swords and charge at the oncoming Drazors. The Drazors see them and charge at them. On top of the store we see the cloaked figure, from earlier.

?: go get em guys

The two groups of fighters meet in the middle. The employees begin to cut down drazor after drazor. They fight in a group, at first, but soon get separated.

John C.: (swinging) die you bastards

Adam: take that, and that, and that

250

Lauren: you messed with the wrong planet

Despite their amazing start, the overwhelming numbers start to turn the tide in the drazor's favor. Several employees fall during the battle.

?: can't keep this up much longer.

Adam: hang in there Dan we can win this.

All of a sudden we hear the tune Brandon S. plays on his control dagger.

Dan: what's that?

They all look around to see Brandon S. standing there.

Adam: Brandon!

Brandon jumps into the air and glides over their heads, and into the horde of Drazors.

All: whoa

Once among the Drazors, Brandon begins laying into them with his dagger and a sword.

John C.:  we should help

The others snap out of it and rush in to help. With a ranger on their side, the employees are able to defeat the Drazors. Afterwards, Adam and the others approach Brandon.

Dan: thanks for the help.

Brandon says nothing, he just nods and teleports away.

Lauren: I'll take that as a your welcome.

Just then Brandon S. arrives, surprising the others.

Dan: what brings you back here again Brandon?

Brandon S.: I was told there was an attack on central command.

John C.: yeah we fought it off.

Brandon S.: alone? Impressive.

The others are confused, but don't tell him about the ranger that helped them against the Drazors.

251

 **Matt vs ?:**

Matt arrives at the scene of a monster's attack. There he finds a bird-like monster. He is red colored. People are fleeing from Drazors.

Matt: you stop!

The monster turns to face Matt

?: ah blue ranger. I was wondering when one of you would show up.

Matt: well here I am.

The monster shoots a blast of fire at Matt. He successfully dodges out of the way though.

?: my name is Talon Flame. Human

Matt: nice to meet you

He draws his sword.

Talon Flame: let's do this.

Both of them charge at each other. The Drazors, however, don't interfere. The two meet in the middle and their battle begins. Nearby, we see a cloaked figure watching the battle.

?: go get him Sir Matt.

The Drazors see the figure and start moving toward them.

?: (seeing this) looks like I'm not welcome here.

They then teleport away.

?:

The scene shifts over to a warehouse. Both cloaked figures arrive, pretty much at the same moment. They lower their hoods and we see it is Psyclone and Sir Loin of Beef.

Sir Loin: they're actually doing very well

Psyclone: agreed

Sir Loin: they may actually win this time around.

?: (behind) then what will that mean for the three of us?

They turn to see the, mysterious, green ranger standing there.

252

Psyclone: with history altered, we'll probably cease to exist.

?: for a future without fear? It's worth it.

Sir Loin: then let's go make sure the rangers win.

Other two: right

They then all teleport out of the warehouse.

 **Matt vs Talon Flame:**

The two continue fighting.

Talon Flame: just give up now. Join the winning team

Matt pauses for a moment. It seems that he is considering the offer.

Matt: no!


	39. This is the End(game) part 2

253

Talon Flame: then you will be crushed like the insect you are.

A beam of light shoots down, causing Talon Flame to become a super monster.

?: (behind) my! That never gets old does it?

Matt turns around to see the Dino Charge silver ranger.

Matt: no it doesn't. Who are you?

?: my name is Zenowing. Kendall sent me to help you.

Matt: thanks

Zenowing: let's defeat this guy

He takes a dino charger out of his pocket.

Zenowing: summon Titanozord

Matt: I need Dragon Zord power now

Both the Dragon zord and the Titanozord appear. Matt and Zenowing jump into them.

Matt: battle mode

Zenowing: activate Titano charge megazord

The two transform and turn to confront Talon Flame.

Zenowing: (shocked) you? But you were destroyed.

Matt: you know him?

Zenowing: yes. His name is Doomwing

Doomwing: now that the introductions are finished. Let's end this

The two rangers draw their weapons, Matt a sword and Zenowing a giant axe. Doomwing sends a blast of fire at the two, who dodge out of the way.

Matt: that was too close.

Zenowing: agreed

Doomwing continues sending blasts of fire at the two, keeping them on the defensive.

Doomwing: keep still

254

Matt: we need to figure out a way to stop him.

Zenowing: I have an idea. But you need to draw his attention for a couple of minutes.

Matt: can do. Dragon mode

Matt's zord returns to its dragon form. He then flies around Doomwing's head, drawing his attention away from Zenowing.

Doomwing: pesky fly

Zenowing: Titano cannon

Matt: battle mode

Matt then grabs Doomwing from behind. Holding him in place.

Zenowing: Matt move

Matt: do it. Don't worry about me.

Zenowing: very well. Titano cannon fire

The front of the Titanozord opens up and a powerful wave of energy is released. It engulfs both the zord and Doomwing. The screen goes so bright it obscures our view. However, we hear two explosions.

Zenowing: Matt!

He exits his zord and approaches the remains of Matt's zord. He begins sifting through the rubble.

Zenowing: Matt!

Matt: (weakly) over here

Zenowing turns to see a hand sticking out of the rubble nearby.

Zenowing: (rushing over) there you are

He moves some the debris and we see Matt lying there.

Zenowing: (sighing) you're alive

He helps Matt up and dusts him off.

Matt: (looking at debris) well there goes my zord.

Zenowing notices that Matt is bleeding.

255

Zenowing: we have to get you back to central command.

 **Central Command:**

The two arrive back at Trucchis. There are people moving about tending to the wounded. Ian sees Matt and Zenowing and rushes over.

Ian: Matt are you okay?

Matt: a little beat up, but yeah.

Ian points to a nearby chair.

Ian: sit there

Zenowing helps Matt over to the chair. He sits down and Ian walks over to stand in front of him. He begins speaking a different language. Matt's wounds seal up and the bleeding stops.

Zenowing: what the….?

Ian: it's my special power. Healing


	40. This is the End(game) part 3

256

Zenowing: impressive

Another employee sees the three of them and walks over.

?: are you okay Matt?

Matt: yeah thanks Mac.

Mac: no problem

Suddenly the alarm begins going off.

Mac: sounds like trouble

They go over to the big monitor to see Impactor, and three other monsters, attacking.

Zenowing: no rest for the weary I guess.

Mac: nope. (pointing to Impactor) I'll go deal with him. The three of you go take care of the others.

All three: right

Matt, Zenowing and Ian morph and Mac goes battle mode.

Ian: let's do this

All three: right

They all teleport out of Central Command to go confront the monsters.

 **?:**

The scene shifts over to a mysterious chamber. There is, what appears to be a king, sitting on his throne. Outside a nearby window we see that this is not Earth. The door opens and an armored figure walks in and kneels.

?: you summoned me my lord?

King: yes Emperious I did.

Emperious: what does my lord wish of me?

King: Omegor has begun his invasion of Earth. You are to go and assist the humans in any way possible.

Emperious: yes my lord.

He leaves the throne room.

257

King: may the power protect you.

 **Ny vs Ventrus:**

Ny arrives at the scene of Ventrus' attack to find herself in the middle of a windstorm.

Ny: what the?

A car goes flying by,missing Ny by inches.

Ny: whoa! That was way too close.

Ny draws her blaster and scans through the flying debris. In the center she spots Ventrus standing there.

Ny: gotcha!

She fires her blaster, hitting Ventrus. This causes the windstorm to stop and everything comes crashing to the ground.

Ventrus: (turning around) ah yellow ranger! You're finally here.

Ny: I'm here to stop you once and for all.

Ventrus: you couldn't stop a car with both feet on the brake.

Ny: (drawing sword) we'll see

Ventrus: yes we will

The windstorm starts back up and Ventrus disappears in the debris once more.

Ny: this again?

Kate: (over communicator) Ny I added a new feature to your helmet, infrared vision.

Ny: thanks Kate. (tapping side of helmet) infrared vision

The camera switches to Ny's point of view and we see thermal readings. Ny scans through the flying debris and spots Ventrus nearby.

Ny: bingo

She deactivates infrared and draws her blaster.

Ny: time to end this

She fires her blaster and hits Ventrus causing the storm to stop once more.

258

Ventrus: what how

Ny: technology baby

She pushes a button on her morpher.

Ny: battlizer

Ny is decked out in battlizer armor.

Ventrus: fuck

Ny: game over.

She fires the battlizer cannon at Ventrus and turns around as she explodes.

Ny: well that's that.

She teleports away as an armored figure arrives on the scene. They approach the place where Ventrus was standing. The bend down and pick up something off of the ground.

?: and another one bites the dust.

A closer look at the object shows that it is a green-colored orb. The armored figure then teleports away.


	41. A New Challenger Has Appeared

259

 **?:**

The scene shifts over to a spaceship. We see a mysterious, devil-looking, monster sitting on a throne. The door opens and the armored figure enters, carrying Ventrus' orb.

?: Lord Diablo

Diablo: Ah! Centurian you have returned. Did you recover it?

Centurian holds up the green orb.

Diablo: excellent. Four down three to go.

Centurian places the orb on a nearby pedestal. We see three other orbs already there, red, blue and yellow.

Diablo: it's a shame, but at least they won't be a complete waster.

Centurian: what do you have planned for their orbs my lord?

Diablo: you'll see

 **Greg vs Granitor:**

Greg arrives to find himself somewhere strange.

Greg: what the?

It appears to be a field, except the ground is made of completely solid rock.

Granitor: welcome to my world blue ranger.

Greg turns around to see Granitor just floating there.

Greg: what is this place?

Granitor doesn't answer. Instead two rock hands emerge from the ground and grab Greg's legs.

Greg: (struggling) what the?

Granitor: this is my world human. Im in complete control here.

Suddenly Greg hears his dragon spirit in his head.

?: human do you trust me?

Greg: (surprised) (thinking) yes.

260

?: then give me control. Together we will defeat this foe.

Greg closes his eyes for a moment. When he re-opens them they are a dark blue color.

?: Granitor!

Granitor is busy talking and doesn't notice any of this. He is surprised by Greg's sudden change in voice.

Granitor: huh?

?: I'll give you a choice. Leave now or be destroyed.

Granitor: (laughs) you are in no position to make threats.

The rock hands crumble and Greg begins to float.

?: so be it. Power down. Ancient Dragon Mode.

Greg transforms into a form similar to what Kate used.

Granitor: oh crap!

?: I gave you an opportunity to run. Now you die

Granitor: I don't think so

The dragon spirit starts chanting and Greg begins to glow a dark blue.

Granitor: what the….?

?: this is my true power. Dra(y)zors

Dra(y)zors appear and grab Granitor.

Granitor: (struggling) let me go

?: blue wave of destruction

A massive wave of, blue, energy fires out from Greg's body and strikes Granitor and the dra(y)zors. Greg turns around as Granitor explodes.

Granitor: (pre explosion) I'll be back

Greg collapses to the ground exhausted. A look at his eyes shows they've returned to their normal color. Also it appears he is back in our dimension.

Greg: (breathing hard) well that's another one down.

261

After a few more minutes, Greg gets to his feet and teleports away. The armored figure arrives and collects Granitor's orb.

Centurian: well now it's just Chaos left to destroy the humans.

He then teleports away. Nearby we see Psyclone, Sir Loin and the cloaked figure.

?: I thought Chaos was on our side during this battle.

Psyclone: he was

Sir Loin: then why did he say Chaos was the only one left to destroy us?

?: no idea

 **Mac vs Impactor:**

Mac arrives on scene to find Impactor standing and waiting.

Mac: been waiting long?

Impactor: (turning)(confused) who are you?

Mac draws his sword.

Mac: my name is Mac. I have come to stop you.

Impactor: (laughs) they sent a regular human to battle me? This will be easy.

Mac: don't count on it.

Impactor charges head on at Mac.

Mac: whoa!

He barely dodges out of the way in time. Impactor stops and turns around.

Impactor: (swinging fist) take this

This attack makes contact to Mac's head. Mac recoils, but remains on his feet.

Mac: is that all you've….?

Suddenly Mac falls to the ground.

Impactor: nope

Impactor keeps on pummeling Mac while he's on the ground.

262

Mac: (slipping into unconsciousness) can't take much more.

Impactor draws back his fist for another strike. Suddenly we hear a weird noise coming from above. Mac then hears a voice in his head as he slips into unconsciousness.

?: human I will save you. Do you accept?

Mac: (in head) i…. do.

?: very well

Mac is suddenly surrounded by a ring of light. Impactor recoils in pain as a result.

Impactor: what's going on?

The light vanishes and we see Mac is standing up again. We also see his wounds sealing up completely.

Impactor: (surprised) still standing huh? I'll change that.

He charges at Mac, who just stands there.

Impactor: time to die!

His fist starts to glow a fiery red. He takes a swing at Mac.

Impactor: (shocked) impossible!

A look shows Mac has caught Impactor's fist mid-swing. A look shows Mac's eyes are crimson red colored.

Mac: gotcha

With his free hand, Mac delivers a punch that sends Impactor flying backwards.

Impactor: (standing up) but that's impossible.

Mac: not with this.

He holds up his left arm to show a morpher on it.

Mac: (activating morpher) crimson ranger power

He is, once again, surrounded by a bright light.

Impactor: uh oh.

Mac: (still hidden) this is where your story ends, and my story begins.

263

When the light disappears, Mac is standing there in crimson colored ranger armor.

Impactor: another one?

Mac: yes

Impactor, realizing he can't win this fight, puts up his hands.

Impactor: I surrender

Mac: too late

He draws both his blaster and his sword. He then attaches his sword to the blaster.

Mac: crimson blade blaster

Impactor: shit!

Mac: fire

A blast of energy fires from the blaster and hits Impactor. Mac turns around as he explodes.

Mac: well that's that

He then teleports away.

 **Central Command:**

Back at central we see more wounded people lying at the edges of the room. Nearby we see Bob and Sarah watching the battles on the big monitor.

Bob: so far so good.

Sarah: but how long can we keep this up for?

Mac: (approaching from behind) as long as necessary.

Bob: let's hope so

Outside we see Emperious and two others approaching Trucchis. The sentries see them and focus their blasters on them.

Sentry 1: halt

Emperious and the other two stop and look up.

Emperious: I wish to speak to whoever is in charge here human.

264

The sentry turns to the one next to him.

Sentry 1: Ray go and get Bob

Ray: I'm on it

Ray goes back into the store and comes out a moment later with Bob and Sarah.

Emperious: are you the humans in charge here?

Sarah: yes. Who are you?

Emperious: I am Prince Emperious III of Emperion V

Bob: what can we do for you?

Emperious: my father, King Emperious II, sent me here to assist you in this battle.

Suddenly Mac arrives and approaches Bob and Sarah.

Mac: hey guys.

They both turn to look at Mac.

Sarah: what's up Mac?

Mac: we have a transmission from someone named Emperious II, I believe.

Bob, Sarah and Mac then go back into the store to receive the transmission.


	42. This is the End(game) part 5

265

The three of them approach the big monitor. On it we see the King from earlier.

King: the leaders of the Army of Light I presume.

Bob: we are. Who are you?

Emperious II: I am King Emperious II of Emperion V. I sent my son and most of my army to assist you against Omegor. They should have arrived by now.

Mac: they're here

Emperious: excellent they are at your disposal.

Sarah C: thank you very much your majesty.

Emperious II: your welcome. Good luck and may the power proctect you.

All: thank you

 **Later that day:**

Several hours have passed since the conversation with King Emperious. We see that Emperions have joined the people at central. Nearby we see Ian tending to Brandon.

Brandon: (flinching) ow. Those are some tough Drazors

Ian: yeah. Omegor must be using his personal guards.

An employee approaches the two of them.

Employee: uh guys.

Brandon: what's up Rizzo?

Rizzo: we've got trouble

The three of them go over to one of the monitors. On it we see Drazors are attacking a civilian.

Ian: it's just Drazors. Send one of the Emperions to deal with them.

The two of them go to walk away when we hear the civilian say something.

?: back you bastards

Brandon stops and rushes back to the monitor.

Rizzo: what's up?

266

Brandon: zoom in on his face.

Rizzo does so and we see that it's a man around Brandon's age.

Brandon: shit!

Ian: what's up?

Brandon: it's my cousin.

Brandon then morphs and teleports away.

 **Scene of the Attack:**

Brandon arrives on the scene to find even more Drazors then we saw earlier. He draws his sword.

Brandon: hey Robert.

The guy turns to look at Brandon.

Brandon: catch

He tosses his sword over to Robert. He then summons his second sword and rushes into the Drazors. Together, the two of them are able to make quick work of the Drazors. Afterwards the two of them regroup.

Robert: (returning sword) thanks for the help.

Brandon: no problem.

He takes the sword and sheaths it and banishes his second sword.

Brandon: power down

Robert doesn't seem surprised at the fact that Brandon is a power ranger.

Brandon: you okay?

Robert: yeah I'll live. What the fuck is going on? Who is Omegor and what did you do to piss him off?

Brandon explains the situation to Robert in detail. Throughout the story Robert just stands there, with his arms crossed, listening with interest.

Robert: wow that's some story.

Brandon: i wouldn't believe it if I didn't remember every single moment. Listen we'll talk later. Get to safety, and make sure your family is safe.

267

Robert nods in understanding and Brandon turns to leave. Suddenly a blast of energy hits Brandon in the back. He turns around and gasps in surprise.

 **To be continued:**

 **Author's note:** so this part, as of right now, should be the 2nd to last part of the story. When next we see our heroes they'll be making their final stand against Omegor. Stay tuned for the thrilling conclusion to Power Rangers Dragon Thunder.


End file.
